Holiday Sharing
by Maryreilly
Summary: Harry will mit Sirius und Remus Urlaub machen... doch was passiert wenn das Ferienhaus versehentlich doppelt vermietet wurde... z.B. an Lucius, Severus und Draco...
1. Teilen fällt schwer

Oki... diese Fanfic ist ziemlich verrückt und normalerweise schreibe ich ja lieber diese ganzen dramatischen Dinge... aber ich versuche einfach mal was neues...

Also ganz kurz... es geht natürlich um mein Lieblingspairing... Harry und Draco

_- war ja klar –_

Hat da jemand was gesagt? kopschüttel Also noch mal... die Schulzeit ist zu Ende und Harry lebt bei seinem Paten Sirius der nicht tot ist!!! Ich sags lieber gleich dazu... denn die Idee hatte ich schon länger

_- ja klar, du stehst einfach auf Sirius... und Remus -_

Redet da jemand mit mir? Merkwürdig... na ja, weiter... Sirius lebt also... und Harry wohnt bei ihm... oh das hatte ich schon gesagt? Sorry... bin heute etwas verwirrt...

_- nicht nur heute -_

Langsam wird mir das unheimlich...

_- kein wunder wenn du mich immer vergisst -_

umguck augenaufreiß rotwerd stimmt hätte ich fast vergessen zu erwähnen... ich habe um alle Details perfekt beschreiben zu können, einen Berater hinzugezogen...

_- na endlich wurde ja mal Zeit -_

seufz auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann deutend seines Zeichens, Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts und manchmal ziemlich nervig... AUA! Spinnst du.... böseanfunkel

_- wenn du so unverschämt bist - _

Noch mal so ne Aktion und ich klau dir deinen Zauberstab!

_- den hättest du wohl gerne, was? -_

chrmchrm so war das nicht gemeint, manchmal meint man nicht, dass du schon erwachsen wärst... augenverdreh

_- fängst du heut noch an, oder was? -_

Ja ja... also es geht um Harry und Draco...

- hast du schon mal gesagt... he das is mein Zauebrstab, geb den sofort wieder her! -

Wenn wir hier fertig sind, bekommst du ihn wieder... und jetzt fang ich besser an, bevor Severus mich noch um den letzten Rest Verstand bringt.

_- Verstand? Wusste nicht.... AUA! -_

Also schön... ich brauche diesen maulenden Zauberer, damit ich keine Tatsachen vergesse! entschuldigend blickt

_- maulend? Langsam reichts mir!-_

Komm schon, Sev, so wars net gmeint... G

_- ja ja... dieses Spielchen kenn ich und nenn mich nicht Sev!-_

Kapitel 1 

Teilen fällt schwer... und nett sein noch viel mehr...

„Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein?! Ihr seit hier falsch!"Sagte Sirius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und starrte die drei Männer an, die ihm gegenüber standen. „Nein Black, sind wir nicht! Hier stehts, Haus Nr. 15 und das hier ist Haus Nr. 15, ihr seit falsch!" Blaffte der Blonde zurück und deutete mit seinem Finger auf eine Pergamentrolle.

„Bei Merlin, können wir das nicht friedlich lösen?"Fragte Remus und sah die beiden Malfoys sowie den Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts an. „Das ist unser Haus! Ihr solltet so schnell wie möglich Land gewinnen!"Keifte Malfoy Junior und Harry fand das alles andere als prickelnd. „Wenn hier einer gegen sollte, dann ihr! Sucht euch doch irgendwo ein Luxushotel, an Geld wird's euch ja wohl nicht hapern!"„Hier geht's ums Prinzip Potter!" Konterte Draco und blickte ihn böse an.

„Wir sollten uns alle beruhigen, die Eule mit der Nachricht des Vermieters wird wohl gleich hier sein."Versuchte Remus erneut den Streit zu schlichten, leichter getan als gesagt, denn Snape feuerte ihm gleiche ein giftige Antwort entgegen, in dem er süffisant sagte „Von Werwölfen und Hunden lassen wir Slytherins uns doch nichts sagen."– Stille –

Das war zuviel gewesen... Harry ging auf Draco los, Sirius auf Lucius und Remus lieferte sich ein hitziges Wortgefecht mit Severus. Da alle so sehr mit ihrem Streit beschäftigt waren, hörte niemand den etwa 1,50 großen Vermieter, der sich jetzt räusperte.

„Ähm... hallo?"Fragte er, doch niemand reagierte. Er wurde etwas lauter... doch alle schrieen sich so an, dass er keine Chance hatte... er nahm einmal tief Luft und rief dann mit aller Kraft „HALLO!?" Erschrocken starrten ihn jetzt alle an.

„Schön, da ich jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit habe... also, es muss uns ein Fehler unterlaufen sein... dieses Haus wurde zweimal verbucht... einmal an einen gewissen Sirius Black und dann noch an einen Lucius Malfoy." „Was soll das heißen, ein Fehler?"Fragten Sirius und Lucius wie aus einem Mund, während ihre Hände am Kragen des jeweils anderen hängen blieben.

„So sieht es aus. Das Haus wurde doppelt verbucht..."„Wir ziehen nicht aus!"Wieder wie aus einem Mund. Beide blickten sich böse an. „Dann müssen sie sich eben die nächsten 3 Wochen dieses Haus teilen, jeder von ihnen hat ein Anrecht darauf. Okay, was ist noch zu erwähnen ist... ach ja, da hier viele Muggel ebenfalls spazieren gehen und so weiter, ist es in den Ferienhäusern strengstens untersagt zu zaubern."Erklärter der kleine Vermieter ungerührt, dem Bild was sich ihm immer noch bot.

„Habt ihr das gewusst?"Fragten jetzt alle anderen und blickten entsetzt zu Sirius und Lucius, die sich immer noch festumklammert hielten. „Wir dürfen hier nicht zaubern? Das gibt's doch nicht... lass uns woanders hinfahren Vater."„Wir bleiben hier!"Zischte Lucius seinen Sohn an worauf dieser sofort ruhig war.

„Schön hier sind dich Schlüssel. Wenn sie etwas brauchen... rufen sie einfach an."„Anrufen?"fragte Severus verwirrt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Das schlimmste war wohl für alle, dass es nur 5 Zimmer gab. Es wurde geknobelt wer sich ein Zimmer teilen musste und merkwürdigerweise verloren natürlich die beiden Jüngsten.

So hatte Harry sich seine Ferien eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Die Zimmer wurden ausgekundschaftet und jeder bezog eins, bis auf Harry und Draco die mussten sich das übrig gebliebene teilen und als Draco grummelnd die Tür aufriss, traf ihn der nächste Schock.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!"Rief er und blickte auf ein großes Doppelbett. Harry schluckte, als er das sah und fügte leise hinzu „Hoffentlich kann man es auseinander ziehen."Harry stellte seinen Koffer ans rechte Bett und untersuchte es... doch er musste mit Bedauern feststellen, dass es nicht möglich war, das Bett zu trennen.

„So ein Mist!"Fluchte Draco. „Kannst du laut sagen! Ganz toll... mein erster Urlaub und dann so was."Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf dem Bett nieder. „Potter, meinst du mir gefällt das?! Vater wollte mal mit mir und meinem Paten ganz in Ruhe verreisen und dann treffen wir auf euch Plagegeister."„Plagegeister, das sagt der Richtige."Schnaubte Harry.

Severus saß auf einem kleinen Sessel, in seinem kleinen gemütlichen Zimmer und las in seinem Buch. Er konnte sich leider nicht wirklich konzentrieren... da neben ihm ein Streit tobte. Mit Genuss hörte er zu, wie Draco den blöden kleinen Gryffindor fertig machte. Er lächelte. Wenigstens etwas.

Sirius saß fluchend auf seinem Bett, denn so hatte er seinen Patensohn nicht überraschen wollen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht mit seinem besten Freund und seinem Patensohn einige ruhige Wochen verbringen zu können, bevor Harry sein Studium begann. Im Zimmer nebenan konnte er seinen besten Freund bereits schnarchen hören. War ja klar... dem machte das alles überhaupt nichts aus... eher im Gegenteil... Sirius verdrehte die Augen und beschloss sich nun ebenfalls ins Bett zu legen.

Und was machte Lucius? Dieser schnaubte wütend vor sich hin und verfluchte innerlich diesen kleinen Vermieter-Fritzen für seine Unfähigkeit ein Ferienhaus zu vermieten! Unmöglich, vermutlich hatte dieser Gartenzwerg zu lange bei den Muggeln gelebt! Wie konnte so ein Fehler nur passieren und das schlimmste war wohl, dass sie noch nicht mal zaubern durften! Er hatte zwar keine große Lust die nächsten 3 Wochen mit den ‚Prachtexepmlaren' aus Gryffindor zu verbringen, aber klein beigeben und das Haus räumen würde er auch nicht.. niemals, er war schließlich ein Malfoy!

„Du solltest endlich schlafen Potty."Flötete Malfoy von Harrys linker Seite „Wie denn, wenn ein Frettchen im gleichen Bett liegt wie ich. Normalerweise mag ich es nicht, wenn Tiere in meinem Bett liegen."Draco wollte ihm gerade etwas entgegen schleudern, als die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer aufgerissen wurde.

„Würdet ihr beiden endlich mal den Mund halten? Ich möchte endlich schlafen!"Fauchte Lucius die beiden an, dem dieser Streit langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven ging, da auch er direkt ein Zimmer an dem ihren hatte. „Gut gezischt, Schlange... Wollte gerade das gleiche sagen."Sagte Sirius und klopfte auf eine von Lucius Schultern. Dieser schnaubte und drehte sich um.

Man hörte eine Tür zu schlagen und Harry und Sirius kicherten fröhlich, von Draco konnte man nur ein Schnauben hören, dieser drehte Harry den Rücken zu und auch Harry legte sich wieder zurück. Sirius zog die Tür zu und endlich kehrte Ruhe ins Ferienhaus ein.

So... das war mal der erste Tag... **lach**

_- ja ja... witzig was... - _

Reg dich ab Sev, es kommt doch noch besser zuzwinker

_- du gehst mir auf die nerven... - _

Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit anflausch

_- lass das... ich bin nicht so jemand... -_

Warum denn so schüchtern...

_- grummel -_

Oki, ich lass den armen Sev mal für heute Abend in Ruhe... und quetsch ihn morgen aus... um euch noch weiteres zu berichten.... augenroll

_- was war das? -_

Was? Ich weiß nicht was du meinst....

_- du hast die Augen gerollt -_

Ich? Niemals... Sev nen guten Nacht Kuss aufdrück so ich geh jetzt ins Bett nen ziemlich verdutzten Sev zurück lassend

_- Ähm... hallo? Bin ich jetzt alleine? - rotwerd_

- Oki, Mary hörts ja net mehr... nach rechts und links schaut ich glaube sie würde sich sehr über Kommentare freuen.... aber von mir habt ihr das nicht! Augenbraue hochzieh


	2. Mission Impossible oder wie man Kaffee

Soo... da bin ich wieder... ziemlich gestresst von der Arbeit... aber ich will euch ja nicht zu lange warten lassen... g

– _du und Stress... mach erst mal meinen Job –_

Was weißt du schon... anfunkel aber egal, danke für eure Kommis! Habe mich echt gefreut!

_pfeif_

Was ist los mit dir? rüberblick können wir endlich anfangen?

– _ich hab nichts dagegen, je schneller wir fertig sind desto besser –_

Du willst mich doch nicht etwas loswerden?

– _chrmchrm... ich niemals... –_

Schön, dann machen wir mal weiter... wo waren wir... ach ja, die erste Nacht im Ferienhaus ist geschafft... g

– _grins nicht so unverschämt... war wirklich ne harte Zeit!! –_

Ja klar... ich kenn die Story schon... breitgrins

_rotwerd - fang endlich an... –_

Also schön... so, hier kommt das nächste Chap und ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch!

– _wem es nicht gefällt, selbst schuld –_

Sei nicht so unverschämt, du verkraulst hier meine Leser! knuff

– _AUA! Mir reichts! Ich gehe jetzt was essen! –_

Ja geh, dann kann ich endlich anfangen, bevor den lieben Lesern noch langweilig wird!

Kapitel 2 

**Mission Impossible – oder wie man Kaffee kocht**

Sirius streckte sich in seinem Bett. Wenigstens waren die bequem. Sollte er jetzt wirklich 3 Wochen mit dieser Bande von Schlangen rum hängen... eigentlich hätten sie sich auch verdrücken können... aber das wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Sirius zog sich, nachdem er es doch aus dem Bett geschafft hatte, an und befand, dass er jetzt zuerst mal nen kräftigen Kaffee brauchte und schlenderte in die Küche.

Gar nicht erfreut war er über einen fluchenden Snape an der Kaffeemaschine. „Was machst du da?"Fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen. ‚Bitte lass sie noch funktionieren!' Dachte er leise bei sich und trat näher. „Als ob dus besser könntest! Das Mistding geht nicht! Ich hasse Muggelmaschinen!"

Sirius kannte sich zwar nicht so gut mit Muggelgegenständen aus, aber für ne Kaffeemaschine würde es noch reichen. Er drückte an den Knöpfen herum, doch nichts geschah. „Na prima du kriegst auch alles klein!"Machte er Severus an, während er immer noch mit der kleinen weißen Maschine beschäftigt war.

„Ich?! Das Ding funktioniert einfach nicht!"„Ach was! Du bist nur zu dämlich dazu!"Konterte Sirius und Severus stieg ein leichter rot Ton ins Gesicht. „WAS?!"Schrie er jetzt förmlich. Von so einem dummen Hund ließ er sich doch nicht beleidigen!

Und schon war ein lautstarker Streit zwischen ihnen entbrannt. Nach einigen lauten Wortgefechten flogen die Türen der restlichen Hausbewohner auf und verschlafen blickten sie zu den Streitenden in der Küche. „Was ist hier los?!"Fauchte Lucius, der extra seinen Schönheitsschlaf unterbrechen musste weil diese Idioten sich so laut anschrieen, dass es unmöglich war noch zu schlafen.

„Snape der Trottel hat die Kaffeemaschine zerstört!"Sagte Sirius und verschränkt beleidigt seine Arme vor der Brust. „Halt dein freches Mundwerk du blöder Köter!"Keifte Snape zurück und schlug mit seiner flachen Hand gegen Sirius Hinterkopf, was diesen natürlich nicht sehr freute.

Harry blickte blinzelnd zu der Kaffeemaschine hinüber und ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Mein Gott, die beiden waren doch echt dämlich! Er ging hinüber und tippte erst einmal gegen die beiden Streithähne die sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden wälzten. „WAS?!"Schrieen beide zugleich.

Harry begann zu lachen und sagte dann „Steht mal auf ihr zwei."Immer noch grummelnd standen beide auf und Harry grinste immer noch, was Snape sichtlich zur Weißglut brachte. Der jüngere Gryffindor ging einen Schritt hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine.

„Ich erklär es jetzt einmal, für alle die sich nicht mit solchen Geräten auskennen! Das hier..."und Harry zog an einem Kabel, dass wohl zur Kaffeemaschine gehörte „nennt man einen Stecker und der gehört hier rein."Und Harry deutete auf etwas viereckiges das in der Wand saß. „Das ist eine Steckdose. Bevor man solche Muggelmaschinen benutzen kann muss man den Stecker..."und wieder deutete er auf das Kabelende „in die Steckdose stecken."

Er tat das was er gerade erklärt hatte, wie in Zeitlupe, damit es alle mitbekamen, und drückte dann auf einen Knopf und die Maschine begann zu arbeiten.

„So, da dass jetzt geklärt ist... entschuldigt mich, ich möchte jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen."Sagte Harry lächelnd in die verdutzten Gesichter von Sirius und Snape und verzog sich wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem auch alle anderen zurück gekehrt waren und Sirius und Snape wieder alleine, murrte Snape „Du bist auch nicht gerade der Hellste. War wohl echt peinlich diese Vorstellung."Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht. Ich wusste ja nicht das du den... den..."„Stecker?"„Ja... nicht angeschlossen hast!"Grummelte Sirius leise und blickte auf die kleine Maschine die jetzt ohne Probleme funktionierte.

Seine Augen wanderten langsam zu dem Slytherin neben sich und er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er nicht auf diese Idee mit dem Stec... Ste... mit diesem blöden Kabel gekommen war.

Jetzt hier stehen und diesem blöden Kaffee zusehen, bis der endlich fertig war wollte der Gryffindor nun auch nicht... Das dauerte ja Jahrhunderte bis dieser fertig war... er könnte Schwimmen gehen.... doch irgendwer störte ihn in seinen Gedanken... ach genau... Snape war ja immer noch da... schade eigentlich...

„Black? Dieser Kaffee sieht nicht wirklich wie Kaffee aus."Jetzt wo Snape das einwarf, musste Sirius ihm recht geben. Der Kaffee sah ehrlich gesagt nur nach Wasser aus. „Sag mal Snape, so blöd kann man doch nicht sein..."„Als ob du es besser könntest... bestimmt stimmt etwas mit diesem blöden Apparat nicht!"„Hast du auch Kaffee reingetan?"„Aber wozu soll ich Kaffee reinmachen... ist doch eine Kaffeemaschine!"Sirius verdrehte die Augen... er wusste zwar nicht viel, aber soviel, dass Muggelmaschinen nie irgendetwas produzierten ohne das man vorher etwas anderes hinein tat.

Sirius stellte die Maschine ab und öffnete eine Klappe und darin sah er... nichts. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Gott Snape.. ist doch logisch, da kommt Kaffeepulver rein!"Sagte er und begann die Schränke aufzureißen.

Merlin sei dank, war ein Vormieter so nett gewesen ein halbes Päckchen Kaffee hier zu lassen. Sirius ergriff es voller Stolz und ging wieder zurück zur Maschine. Jetzt stand er wieder vor einem Problem. Wie viel tat er jetzt in dieses immer noch blubbernde Ding. Snape konnte er nicht fragen, erstens hatte dieser eh keine Ahnung und zweitens würde er sich doch nicht so blamieren!

‚Besser zu viel als zu wenig' Musste Sirius sich wohl gedacht haben, als er das Päckchen in das offene Fach der Maschine entleerte. Er zog die Glaskanne heraus, schüttete das Wasser ab und stellte sie wieder an ihren alten Platz. Jetzt noch den Deckel zu und... wieder anschalten.

Wie gebannt blickten jetzt beide Zauberer auf die Maschine. Als sich eine schwarze Flüssigkeit in die Kanne ergoss, hörte man von Sirius ein triumphierendes „Ich habs doch gesagt! Ich bin einfach schlauer als du!"und stupste Snape in die Seite. Snape begann zu grinsen.

Warum grinste diese dämliche Schlange jetzt wieder? Immerhin war er der Trottel und Sirius hatte diese Maschine erst richtig in Gang gebracht. Doch als Snape mit seinem Finger auf diese schwarze Flüssigkeit zeigte und Sirius näher kam und genauer hinsah... „Oh nein!"„Oh doch!"

Im Wasser schwamm so ziemlich alles von dem Kaffeepulver, das Sirius eben in die Maschine geschüttet hatte. Severus brach in Gelächter aus und Sirius wurde stocksauer.

Dem ganzen Spektakel setzte Remus die Krone auf, als er gähnend aus seinem Zimmer trat und fragte „Na habt ihrs geschafft? Ist der Kaffee fertig?"Wutentbrannt stürmte Sirius aus dem Ferienhaus.

„Was denn, hab ich was falsches gesagt?"Fragte Remus schulterzuckend, doch von Severus kam nur lachen.

So, das wars mal wieder kicher ich dachte ihr solltet mal wissen.. wie Zauberer Kaffeekochen lach

– _ja ja... sehr witzig -_

Was denn? Kann mich an einen äußert vergnügten Severus erinnern... am Ende knuff

_augenroll - also ich fand das nur peinlich –_

So schlimm wars doch wieder nicht... ihr konntet ja nicht wissen wie das geht... entschuldigendschaut

– _eigentlich meinte ich ja was anders...-_

augenaufreiß Was?! Doch nicht etwas was ich geschrieben hab?!

_kicher - na ja... –_

beleidigt die Unterlippe vorschieb Wenn das so ist, schreib deine Geschichte doch allein!!! davonstürmt

– ähm... Mary? War doch nicht so gemeint... was mach ich denn jetzt hilfesuchend schaut Okay, ihr müsst mir helfen... wenn ihr fleißig Kommentare schreibt... sich umguckt macht sie bestimmt weiter... jetzt macht schon, bevor ich noch auf die Knie fallen muss!! flehend drein schaut


	3. Muggelbadezimmer und ihre Tücken

_sich umguckt okay, sie kommt... ihr habts geschafft! Dank eurer Kommentare macht sie wirklich weiter erleichtert aufatmet -_

Hallo... eigentlich wollte ich für diesen Giftmischer nichts mehr schreiben... frechgrins aber ich dachte mir einfach... Rache ist süß diabolisches Grinsen aufsetz außerdem habe ich mich sehr über eure Kommentar gefreut knuddel

– _wie meinst du das... Rache ist süß? entsetzt schaut -_

Das wirst du ja sehen grins 

_schluck - ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht! –_

zufrieden am Kaffee schlürft ich weiß... aber gesagt... und jetzt schlag ich dich mit deinen eigenen Waffen Augenbraue hochzieht

– _ach komm schon... Schweißausbruch bekommt -_

Du bist ziemlich süß wenn du so eingeschüchtert bist... frech grins 

– _ich und eingeschüchtert! Pah! Das ich nicht lache! –_

Stimmt du lachst nicht... lach 

– _sehr witzig! Willst du nicht anfangen... sonst wird deinen Lesern langweilig - grummelnd die Arme verschränkt_

An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so frech... weißt du wie mein nächstes Chap heißt augenzwinker

– _nein, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen... - augenroll _

chrmchrm Tada... „Muggelbadezimmer und ihre Tücken"unterm Tisch liegt vor lachen

_augenaufreiß rotwerd schluck - das ist nicht dein Ernst! – _

Und ob mein lieber Sev... schadenfroh auf die Schulter klopf 

– _du hast es versprochen... –_

Ich weiß, aber harte Zeiten erfordern harte Mittel Lachträne weg wisch 

– _das werde ich dir nie verzeihen! - schmoll _

**händereib Das versprichst du mir immer... leider hältst du dich nie dran... so dann fang ich jetzt mal an... g Der liebe Sev, hat so seine Schwierigkeiten mit Muggelbadezimmern... vor allem wenn er nicht alleine ist g**

_grummel anfunkel mit Blicken Tötungsversuch startet - du bist nicht gerade sozial... –_

So was muss ich mir von Hogwarts meist gehasstem Lehrer anhören... kopschüttel

**Kapitel 3**

**Muggelbadezimmer und ihre Tücken...**

Nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch Kaffee zu kochen, entschloss Severus sich erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Lupin hatte sich wieder verzogen und Lucius betete sicher noch sein Kopfkissen an. So schlenderte der Schwarzhaarige in sein Zimmer um seine Waschutensilien und ein Handtuch zu holen. Er trocknete sich grundsätzlich nur mit seinen eigenen Handtüchern ab, immerhin konnte man nicht wissen, wer sich mit anderen schon alles abgetrocknet hatte.

Er entschloss sich auch, seine Kleidung, die um diese Uhrzeit nur aus Boxershorts und Morgenmantel bestand, bereits im Zimmer abzulegen. Er band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und begab sich auf direktem Weg ins Bad, dass ebenfalls auf dem Flur mit den Schlafzimmern lag.

Ohne großartig anzuklopfen oder gar sich im Bad umzusehen, stürmte er hinein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war ziemlich warm und feucht hier drin... eine bekannte Stimme sagte „Guten Morgen."Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Warum hatte er nicht vorher ausgekundschaftet, ob das Bad besetzt war...

Das schlimmste folgte jetzt erst... Severus hatte sich so schnell umgedreht, dass sich der Knoten seines Handtuchs löste und ihn in eine ziemlich peinliche Situation brachte. Severus spürte den leichten Luftzug und griff prompt wieder nach seinem Handtuch, während sich sein Gegenüber, seines Zeichens Werwolf und ziemlich erfreut über das Bild das sich ihm bot, fast totlachte.

„Ja ja sehr witzig..."Blaffte Snape und bedeckte sich wieder mit dem Handtuch, während Lupin sich ungeniert weiter badete. „Wo liegt dein Problem? Als ob ich nicht wüsste wie ein Mann aussieht."„Pah!"Gab Severus nur zurück und wollte gerade den Rückzug antreten, als... „Warum geht die verfluchte Tür nicht mehr auf?"Er zog mit seiner rechten Hand kräftig daran, während er mit der anderen sein Handtuch festhielt.

Lupin, welcher diesem „Türrütteln"mit Freude zusah, brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Also wirklich... Sirius und du ihr könntet euch wirklich zusammen tun. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr für Probleme habt."

Severus drehte sich wutschnaubend zu Lupin und funkelte ihn an. „Was ist? Willst du vielleicht mitbaden?"Fragte er belustigt und klopfte sich für diesen Witz selbst auf die Schulter. „MITBADEN?! So weit kommts noch! Ich will hier raus!"

„Schade ich freue mich immer über Gesellschaft!"Das war wohl zuviel, für das eh schon zu sehr strapazierte Gemüt von Severus. Er kam schnellen Schrittes auf Lupin zu und wollte ihm eine Kleben für diese Unverschämtheit.

Was der Slytherin allerdings nicht bemerkte, war die kleine Wasserpfütze auf den Fließen, welche wohl bei Lupins Lachanfall entstanden war. Severus kam ins schleudern, das Handtuch immer noch festhaltend, fiel er hintenüber direkt in die Badewanne hinein.

Es platschte und ein Großteil des Wassers verteilte sich großzügig auf dem Boden. Severus versuchte Halt zu bekommen, was angesichts der Tatsache das alles rutschig war und er sein Handtuch immer noch fest an sich drückte, nicht gerade leicht war. Dennoch, schaffte er es irgendwann prustend.

Wütend blickte er Lupin an, der sich den Bauch vor lachen hielt und mit einem Finger auf ihn zeigte. „Das... ist... nicht... witzig!" Fauchte er ihn an und machte einen Satz auf Lupin zu, um ihm zu zeigen was er davon hielt, dass man ihn so auslachte, als plötzlich die Badezimmertür aufgerissen wurde und ein gähnender Lucius hinein trat.

Der Blonde erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und riss die Augen auf... dann nach einigen Sekunden bildete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht „Oh entschuldigt ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr zwei gerade... beschäftigt seit!"Sagte er sarkastisch, was sogar Lupins Lachen gefrieren ließ. Das war nicht gut!

„Ich lasse euch beiden dann alleine... aber bitte beeilt euch!"Mit einem Grinsen verzog er sich wieder und Severus blickte ihm geschockt nach. Remus räusperte sich „Ganz toll... ich kann mir jetzt schon denken was Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein wird... Werwolf mit Schlange in der Badewanne erwischt!"Er stieg aus der Wanne. Für einen Morgen hatte er genug gebadet.

„Wie kam der hier rein... die Tür war doch zu?"Fragte Severus nur. „Sag mal, piepst noch richtig? Weißt du eigentlich was jetzt abgehen wird... Malfoy wird uns keine ruhige Minute mehr lassen." Sagte Remus und begann sich abzutrocknen. „Sag mir lieber mal warum der die Tür aufkriegt und ich nicht."

Remus verdrehte die Augen zog sich Boxershorts über ganz toll, jetzt konnte er sich ja auf etwas gefasst machen. Severus saß immer noch in der Badewanne und starrte zur Tür, als diese wieder aufgerissen wurde und diesmal von einem, für Lupin viel zu sehr grinsenden, Sirius. „Wann läuten denn die Hochzeitsglocken? Ihr seit echt ein Traumpaar... aber wehe du machst mich nicht zum Trauzeugen."Sagte dieser belustigt.

Remus stürmte beleidigt aus dem Bad und Severus blickte Sirius an und grummelte „Sogar Black schaffte es diese verdammte Tür zu öffnen."

Sirius stand immer noch in der Tür, als sich die Köpfe von den letzten beiden Hausbewohnern durch die Tür drückten und leider nur noch einen betröpelten Severus vorfanden.

Draco und Harry fanden ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung für diesen Tag darin, immer den Hochzeitmarsch zu summen, wenn Remus oder Severus das Zimmer betraten. Gegen 10 Uhr meinte Remus dann beleidigt er würde jetzt einkaufen gehen, da sich sonst scheinbar keiner nicht darum kümmerte.

Sirius rief noch schnell „Willst du deinen Verlobten nicht mitnehmen... und denk an die Hochzeitstorte."„Ganz toll..."Grummelte Remus vor sich hin. Hätte er doch nur den Mund gehalten, anstatt Severus noch dazu aufzufordern zu ihm zu steigen... er hätte ja nicht im Traum an so etwas gedacht...

Severus hingegen war das ganze so peinlich, dass er nur stumm in einer Ecke saß und seine Augen auf ein Buch richtete. Remus fragte sich, was ihm peinlicher war... dass man sie beide gemeinsam in der Badewanne erwischt hatte oder das er die Tür nicht aufbekommen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige war mit seinen Gedanken soweit entfernt von dem was dort geschrieben stand, dass er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er das Buch verkehrt herum hielt.

So.. das wars... g oki, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich hatte meine Genugtuung hähä

_- ja ja... sehr witzig! Ich fand das nicht besonders amüsant... –_

Doch das war es lach... vor allem wie kann man in eine Badewanne fallen.... augen verdreh

– _wenn du nicht gleich ruhig bist, stups ich dich vom Stuhl - anfunkel_

Ach was... sei doch nicht immer so empfindlich lach war doch schön... knuff

– _sag mir mal warum ich bei dir immer leiden muss? –_

Aber Remus und Sirius leiden doch auch... hach die sind einfach zu süß...

_Gesicht verzieh Mary nach mach - die sind einfach zu süß.... und was ist mit mir? –_

Wärst du netter und nicht so... lach 

– _wie? Ich gehe jetzt... das hier wird mir zu bunt! - Stuhl weg schiebt und davon stürmt_

lachend den Kopf schüttelt Oki, ich werde jetzt mal versuchen den armen Sev ein wenig auf zu bauen... über ein Kommi würde ich mich sehr freuen Sev hinterher schleicht


	4. Das Sonnenbadattentat oder Snape rächt ...

Okay, ich musste zwar auf die Knie fallen, aber er kommt wieder... puh Eigentlich kann ich ja auch nicht auf ihn verzichten anflausch

– _lass das... ich mag das nicht... - Mary weg schiebt_

rotwerd Man, vorhin wolltest du noch... Machen die Leser dich etwa nervös? frech grins

– _ich und nervös... wäre ja noch schöner... nach der Blöße beim letzten Kapitel... verlegen guckt_

Ich bin im Moment ziemlich kreativ... deshalb gibt's schon wieder ein neues Chap lach

– _ja klar... auf unschuldigen Zaubertränkelehrern rumhacken... Augenbraue hochzieh_

Keine Angst, die anderen bekommen auch noch ihr Fett weg... g immerhin kenne ich genug peinliches um ne Fanfic drüber zu Schreiben lach

_Mary anstupst - Ähm... machst du das nicht gerade? - frech grins_

Oh... ähm... rotwerd natürlich... sorry, meine Chefs auf der Arbeit schaffen mich... Kopschüttel

– _ja klar... was würdest du nur ohne mich machen... –_

Dann hätte ich einen andern hähä 

– _na toll... warum diskutiere ich überhaupt noch mit dir... ich zieh ja doch immer den Kürzeren... Arme verschränkt_

Ach komm Sevi knuddel so nen guten Berater wie dich find ich doch net mehr... Küsschen aufdrück

_rotwerd - ach komm schon... - lächel_

So... jetzt machen wir mal weiter... ich finde Lucius hat es verdient, dass man ihm für seine Gemeinheiten mal ein wenig was ‚Gutes' tut fies grins

– _da bin ich mal deiner Meinung... was schreibst du jetzt... doch nicht das Sonnenbaden-Kapitel... Erwartungsvoll guckt_

Wart es ab... g auf jeden Fall wird es wieder witzig... hoffe ich mal... 

**Kapitel 4**

**Das Sonnenbadattentat... – oder Snape rächt sich...**

Nachdem das Objekt seines Spotts sich verzogen hatte, wurde Lucius Malfoy langsam langweilig. Obwohl sie erst einen Tag hier waren, war er mittlerweile doch froh, dass diese Reservierung schief gelaufen war... immerhin konnte er so seinen Schabernack mit den anderen Bewohnern treiben und wenn Lucius etwas mit Vorliebe tat, dann war es andere zu ärgern.

Er saß auf dem Sofa, blickte zu Snape hinüber, der immer noch sein Buch verkehrt herum hielt. Okay, ihn zu ärgern machte Lucius keinen Spaß, weil dieser ihm dann später selbst zusetzte und Snapes Attacken hatten sich auch meistens gewaschen... warum sich also mit Gleichstarken abgeben, wenn man auch Schwächere hier herum liefen. Black? Nein... der war ebenfalls ziemlich bissig... also blieben nur noch Draco und Harry... gut Draco war sein Sohn... der fiel flach.

Potter war schon oft Opfer seiner gehässigen Attacken gewesen, doch irgendwie waren sie hier in diesem Muggelhaus auf ihn angewiesen... es wäre nicht taktisch klug es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen. Aber ein wenig... nur ein kleines bisschen...

Potter las gerade in einer Zeitschrift über Quidditchbesen und Lucius überlegte, was er sagen könnte... er betrachtete den jungen Mann und... ihm fiel nichts ein... was war los mit ihm? Ihm, Lucius Malfoy, fiel nichts gescheites ein, einen anderen Menschen zur Weißglut zu bringen... er bräuchte dringend mal Entspannung...

Lucius erhob sich und Draco fragte „Wo willst du hin?"„Zum See." Antwortete kurz und knapp, was ein Zeichen für den jungen Slytherin war, besser nichts mehr zu sagen. Lucius ging zuerst in sein Zimmer und kehrte nach 10 Minuten in Badehose und mit einem Handtuch unterm Arm ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Sirius blickte kurz zu ihm und dann wieder weg... Moment?! Hatte er da richtig gesehen? Ja... hatte er... ‚Hmh... zum Anbeißen... wenn's nicht gerade Malfoy wäre...' Lächelte Sirius in sich hinein. „Was gibts da zu glotzen Black... sei dir sicher diesen Körper..."Und Lucius deutete auf sich „Wirst du niemals bekommen."Doch Sirius erwiderte nichts, sondern grinste nur ‚Abwarten!' Dachte er... es war zwar Malfoy, aber dennoch sprach nichts gegen ein kurzes Abenteuer. Kopfschüttelnd blickte Black wieder auf die Zeitung die er gerade gelesen hatte.

Draco und Harry beachteten das Wortgefecht zwischen Sirius und Lucius überhaupt nicht, denn sie waren nichts anderes gewöhnt.

Lucius verließ das Ferienhaus und kurz darauf stand Snape ebenfalls auf. „Was geht mit dir ab, willst du Lucius Gesellschaft leisten?" Fragte Sirius lachend, doch er erhielt keine Antwort zu erhalten. „Man sind hier alle so muffig... wann kommt Remus denn endlich, ich habe Hunger..."Sagte er grummelnd und las weiter.

Snape überlegte... in welchen Laden war Remus wohl gegangen? Vielleicht in den gerade hier um die Ecke? Er konnte es ja mal versuchen und schon stiefelte er davon.

Lucius war mittlerweile am Strand angelangt. Es war noch nicht allzu viel los, worüber er unendlich dankbar war. Sich hier zu Muggeln an den See zu legen, war nicht gerade was sich der reinblütige Zauberer unter dem Paradies vorstellte... Er legte das Handtuch auf den Boden und anschließend seinen Traumkörper auf das Handtuch.

Ah... das tat gut. Er lag in der Sonne. Allerdings musste er aufpassen... seine Haut war sehr empfindlich, in spätestens einer halben Stunde musste er in den Schatten weichen, sonst wäre er rot wie eine Tomate.

Irgendwo schrieen ein paar Kinder, Lucius dachte daran wie er, Narcissa und Draco früher oft unterwegs gewesen waren. Jetzt, lag sie neben irgend einem anderen Kerl! Ziemlicher Schlamassel... nach dem sie Lucius mal mit einem anderen Mann erwischt hatte, war sie auf der Stelle ausgezogen, obwohl er tausendmal beteuert hatte, das es nichts ernstes gewesen war. Irgendwie war sie nicht wirklich davon überzeugt gewesen...

Er hörte die Vögeln zwitschern, das leise rauschen der Blätter und irgendwo schwamm jemand im See. Lucius wurde müde... nein nicht einschlafen... das würde böse enden... doch aufstehen... nein... hier liegen bleiben und... er gähnte... ja schlafen...

Zwischenzeitlich im Einkaufszentrum traf ein ziemlich nervöser Snape auf einen Remus, dessen Einkaufswagen bis zum Rand gefüllt war. „Was willst du hier?"Fragte Remus und seine Wangen röteten sich leicht. „Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir uns an Lucius rächen könnten... für heute Morgen..."Remus sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du willst dich mit mir verbünden? Ausgerechnet du?"„Bilde dir nichts ein, Lupin... aber ich fand die Aktion heute auch nicht prickelnd."Gestand Snape und Lupin nickte „Und was hast du nun vor?"Fragte er dann neugierig und Snape beugte sich leicht vor um Lupin seinen Plan ins Ohr zu flüstern. Auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs breite sich ein Lächeln aus. „Das ist ganz schön gemein... aber gegen Lucius... okay, ich bin dabei."

Nach etwa einer Stunde im Einkaufszentrum machten sich Snape und Lupin vollbepackt auf den Rückweg. Sie diskutierten gerade über den Gebrauch von illegalen Zaubertränken, wobei Snape das Gesetzt an dieser Stelle ziemlich dehnte und Lupin völlig dagegen war.

Langsam näherten sie sich einem immer noch ruhigen See und einem ahnungslos schlafenden Lucius. Snape sah diabolisch grinsend zu Remus und dieser nickte ebenfalls grinsend.

„Wenn Sirius das sieht... Lucius tut mir jetzt schon leid..."„Warum? Diese Schlange hat uns heute Morgen doch auch ziemlich zugesetzt... du weißt doch Rache ist süß und unsere wird mehr als nur süß sein!"Kicherte Severus während er die Sonnencreme langsam aber sicher auf Lucius Oberkörper laufen ließ. In großen Buchstaben schrieb er etwas.

Remus musste sich dien Hände vor den Mund halten um nicht laut los zu lachen und Severus sah ihn mahnend an. Zur Krönung malte er mit der Creme noch einen Pfeil, der nach unten Richtung Schambereich zeigte. Remus stand auf und lief einige Meter weiter um endlich lachen zu können. Nach einigen Sekunden kam Severus hinterher und klopfte seinem ehemaligen Kollegen auf die Schulter. „Jetzt heißts Abwarten."„Wie kommst du bloß auf solche Ideen?"„Ich bin eben ein Slytherin!"Sagte Severus grinsend und dann gingen beide zurück zum Haus.

Als sie eintraten vernahmen beide mal wieder den Hochzeitsmarsch, doch dieses Mal machte es ihnen nichts aus. Dennoch beugte sich Severus zu Remus und flüsterte „Black nehmen wir uns als nächsten vor..."Remus kicherte.

Sirius fand das nicht witzig und fragte direkt „Was habt ihr beide da zu lachen?"„Das mein Freund, geht nur meinen ‚Verlobten' und mich was an!"Sagte Remus bestimmend und legte einen Arm und Severus Hüfte.

Sirius fand es nicht mehr so spaßig, da sich die beiden offensichtlich nicht mehr über diese Sprüche ärgerten... er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen um sich seine Langeweile zu vertreiben...

Harry war ebenfalls langweilig, er hatte bereits alle Anzeigen der Zeitschrift durch und überlegte was er tun könnte... „Malfoy, sollen wir irgendwas unternehmen?"Fragte er dann. So tief war er schon gesunken, dass er schon darauf angewiesen war, etwas mit Draco zu unternehmen. „Was denn Potter?"„Was weiß ich... vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal sehen, was man hier so treiben kann."Schlug Harry vor und missmutig nickte Draco. Beide Jungen verließen das Haus.

„Man die verhalten sich alle merkwürdig, findest du nicht?"Fragte Harry, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend spaziert waren. „Ja, irgendwie... merkwürdig... Hoffentlich werde ich nicht auch noch so..."„Sieh mal da ist ein Minigolfplatz, wollen wir spielen?" „Was ist Minigolf?"Fragte Draco und Harry lachte. „Komm ich zeigs dir, ist ziemlich spaßig... auf jeden Fall besser, als in diesem Haus zu hocken."Draco war alles Recht, Hauptsache Abwechslung.

Harry wünschte sich nach 1 Stunde, er hätte nie diese dumme Idee mit dem Minigolf gehabt, denn Draco schien ein Naturtalent zu sein. Er gewann jedes Loch und nachdem sie endlich fertig waren machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Auf dem Draco immer noch mit geschwellter Brust berichtete wie er den Ball auf der Bahn Nr. 5 ins Loch geschossen hatte. „Ich weiß! Ich war dabei!"Knurrte Harry.

„Ich hoffe jemand von denen hat was zu Essen gemacht."Grummelte Draco und Harry gestand sich ein, dass er das gleiche hoffte.

Als sie das Haus betraten, umfing sie bereits ein herrlicher Duft von Bratkartoffeln. Harry seufzte, Merlin sei Dank konnte Sirius wenigstens Essen kochen, wenn er auch noch keinen Kaffee machen konnte. Sie setzten sich an den bereits gedeckte Esstisch und blickten zu den drei erwachsenen Zauberern die dabei waren zu kochen und Sirius gab den beiden Anweisungen, denen sogar, man staune, Snape gehorchte.

Sirius stellte gerade die Pfanne mit den Kartoffeln auf dem Tisch ab, als die Tür aufflog und ein sichtlich entspannter Lucius das Ferienhaus betrat.

Sirius riss dich Augen auf und Snape und Remus begannen zu kichern und nach dem ersten Schock auch Draco, Harry und Sirius. Sie kicherten bis alle fast vor Lachen auf dem Boden lagen.

Wütend stürmte Lucius ins Badezimmer. Er wusste, er hatte zu lange in der Sonne gelegen, aber was war so witzig an ein bisschen Sonnenbrand. Doch als er vor dem Spiegel stand, wurde ihm klar warum alle lachten. In großen Buchstaben stand auf seinem Bauch „ICH BIN SCHWUL!"Er riss die Augen auf. Wie war das möglich? Sein Oberkörper war knallrot bis auf die drei Worte und einen kleine Pfeil der in Richtung seines besten Stückes zeigte.

Lucius schwor Rache... sollte er jemals heraus finden wer das geschrieben hatte... er würde ihn töten! Ja, langsam quälen und dann... sein Herz heraus reißen! So etwas machte man einfach nicht mit einem Malfoy!

Er stürmte in sein Zimmer und zog sich ein T-Shirt an, na toll... oberkörperfrei herumlaufen, war in nächster Zeit wohl gestrichen!

So... bist du jetzt zufrieden zärtlich über Severus Kopf streichel 

– _noch nicht ganz... aber es geht mir schon besser... -_

Da bin ich aber beruhigt ausatme 

– _tu nicht so scheinheilig...-_

Das ist nicht scheinheilig... Augen roll 

– _Du tust es schon wieder! –_

Ich weiß nicht was du meinst...

– _Doch mit den Augen rollen Augenbraue hochzieh also wenn du so weiter machst, schreib ich das nächste Kapitel alleine! –_

Das kannst du doch den armen Lesern nicht antun! frech grins 

_seufz - unglücklicherweise hast du Recht... wie schrecklich ich bin auf dich angewiesen –_

Na besser als auf Lucius angewiesen zu sein! 

– _stimmt... obwohl –_

knuff Sei nicht immer so frech zu mir!

– _hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich morgen Besuch erwarte... –_

Nicht wirklich, wer kommt denn? 

– _das wird ne Überraschung! –_

Man... ich liebe Überraschungen... grins 

– _ob du diese lieben wirst, werden wir ja noch sehen... - hähä_

**Okay, also dann bis morgen wink über Kommentare würde ich wie immer sehr freuen und die würden den armen Sev vielleicht mal wieder ein wenig aufmunter anzwinker zu Sev rüberschielt Sag schon wer wird kommen...**

_geheimnisvoll grins_


	5. Von dicken Jungen und kleinen Fischen

(Bevor es losgeht... ich habe jetzt die Namen drüber geschrieben, weil es bei sich unterhaltenden Personen nicht mehr möglich war, das mit Formatierungen zu lösen.)

Mary:

-zur Tür herein kommt- Man war das heut ein Tag... -gähn-

Severus:

Hallo... wir haben heute mal Besuch... ich dachte es wäre nicht schlecht noch eine zweite Meinung einzuholen.

Mary:

Wie meinst du das... ich bin tot müde... man, muss das... oh mein Gott... -Hände vor den Mund schlag- -rotwerd- Was willst du hier?

N.N.:

Nun ja, ich dachte du siehst mich gerne mal wieder...

Mary:

Ganz sicher nicht! Raus aus meiner Wohnung.... -wütendanfunkel-

Severus:

-grinst-

N.N.:

Ach komm schon... ich bin auch ganz artig... -unschuldig guckt-

Mary:

Du und artig das ich nicht lache! -Arme verschränk-

N.N.:

Ich verspreche dir ich werde gaaaanz artig sein -erhebt sich- -kommt langsam rüber zu Mary- -anflauscht-

Mary:

Das finde ich nicht nett... aber na schön... wenn's sein muss.... –lächel-

Severus:

Das klingt nicht gerade überzeugend...-lach-

Mary:

Sev, sei ruhig! Was weißt du schon... aber nun zum nächsten Teil.

N.N.:

Oh du arbeitest wieder? An was denn?

Mary:

-diabolisch grinst- Hier lies das letzte Kapitel.

Severus:

-Lachanfall bekommt-

N.N.:

Was?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!!!! Diese ganzen Leute da... haben das nicht gelesen, oder?! Bitte sag, dass das nur ein Scherz ist... -nervös umguckt-

Mary:

Tja, Lucius, leg dich nicht mit mir an... ich bin besser als du... –lach-

Lucius:

-schluckt- Aber dann sollen die anderen endlich dafür büßen!!! Severus wie konntest du mir das nur antun -Sev anfunkelt-

Severus:

-Schulterzuckend- War doch nur Spaß, außerdem hast du es mir ja gebührend heimgezahlt!

Mary:

Keine Angst, Lucius... die anderen während auch noch an die Reihe kommen... aber ich finde Harry und dein Söhnchen sind bisher noch ziemlich verschont geblieben... -fies grins-

Severus und Lucius gemeinsam:

Das Fisch-Kapitel???

Mary:

-lach- Ihr kennt mich ziemlich gut... was? Aber lasst euch doch mal überraschen...

**Kapitel 5:**

**Von dicken Jungs und kleinen Fischen....**

Lucius kam wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. Sein Pech war nur, dass das hautenge, weiße T-Shirt ziemlich durchsichtig war. Wieder lachten alle und man konnte sehen, dass Lucius kurz vorm Explodieren war. „Ich warne euch! Wenn noch mal jemand lacht..." Alle brachen wieder los. Lucius riss die Augen auf. „Noch einmal und ich vergesse mich!"Alle pressten die Lippen aufeinander. „Man, der jenige der das fabriziert hat, der bekommt nen Orden von mir!" Sagte Sirius durch seinen Lachanfall hindurch.

Nachdem sich die Gemüter beruhigt hatten, begannen sie mit dem Mittagessen. Es schmeckte wunderbar und keiner sagte mehr etwas. Ab und zu hörte man noch leises Gekicher von Sirius, welches natürlich alle Anwesenden ansteckte.

„So, wir gehen jetzt zum Strand und da ihr beiden euch vorher vergnügt habt, erledigt ihr den Abwasch."Sagte Sirius grinsend zu Harry und Draco. „Was?! Ein Malfoy wäscht nicht ab!"„Mein Sohn, du tust was dir gesagt wird."Zischte sein Vater, der sich für den Lachanfall seines Sohnes nur zu gerne revanchierte. Außerdem hatte er mittlerweile ein schwarzes T-Shirt an, so dass man nichts mehr sehen konnte von seinem... Missgeschick.

„Ganz toll!"Grummelte Draco und beide machten sich an den Abwasch. Harry hatte auch keine große Lust das alles abzuwaschen, aber es blieb ihnen ja nicht viel übrig. Sie begannen langsam alles zur Spüle zu räumen, wobei Draco immer und immer wieder wiederholte wie erniedrigend das war.

Es klopfte. „Wer ist das?"Fragte Draco und Harry grinste „Wenn du die Tür nicht öffnest, wirst du es nie herausfinden." Flüsterte der Gryffindor. „Mach du doch die Tür auf! Ich bin hier nicht dein Hauself."Konterte Draco und setzte sich beleidigt auf einen Stuhl. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinüber zur Tür.

In dem Augenblick in dem er sie geöffnet hatte, bereute er es auch schon wieder. Vor ihm, stand ein Junge in Harrys Alter. Seine Hose war viel zu eng, denn der Bauchansatz hing bereits über den Bund und lugte unter dem T-Shirt hervor. Harrys Blick wanderte weiter, über die Fettflecken auf seinem T-Shirt, dann zu dessen Doppelkinn und über das picklige Gesicht auf eine verschmierte Brille. Harry kam es vor, als würde ein Doppelgänger von Dudley vor ihm stehen.

„Was willst du?"Fragte Harry. „Naja, wollte nur fragen... ob wir was unternehmen könnten. Ihr beide seit doch in meinem Alter." Sagte der dicke Junge. „Ähm... also wir... müssen noch abwaschen, vielleicht ein anderes Mal."Entgegnete Harry und wollte die Tür gerade schließen, als der unbekannte Junge sagte „Ich könnt euch helfen, dann können wir hinter her was machen."

Nun ja, da Harry ein netter Mensch war und er keine Lust auf Abwasch hatte nickte er und ließ den Jungen hinein. „Wie heißt du überhaupt?"Fragte Harry dann. „John." Sagte dieser und Harry nickte. "Ich bin Harry und das ist Draco."Draco riss die Augen auf, dann ging er zu Harry und flüsterte „Warum hast du den reingelassen?"„Weil er jetzt für uns den Abwasch machen wird..."Sagte Harry grinsend und daraufhin musste Draco auch lachen. „Geniale Idee Potter, hätte von mir stammen können."

Der Gryffindor und der Slytherin machten es sich bequem auf dem Sofa, während sie John beim Spülen zusahen, der ihnen freudig seine ganze Lebenserfahrung berichtete. Harry und Draco allerdings ignorierten ihn einfach und nahmen sich zwei von den Zeitschriften auf dem Tisch.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war John fertig und stand vor ihnen „Wollen wir schwimmen gehen?"Harry und Draco die nebeneinander saßen und die Füße hochgelegt hatten, ließen gleichzeitig ihr Zeitungen sinken. Draco blickte Harry an und dieser blickte zurück. „Warum nicht."Antwortete Harry dann. „Super!" Sagte John freudig.

Nachdem sie am See angekommen waren, rieb Draco sich gleich mit Sonnenmilch ein. Immerhin wollte er nicht genauso enden wie sein Vater. Doch was war mit dem Rücken? Verzweifelt blickte er um sich. Zur Auswahl standen Potter und John. Draco betrachtete John, wie er gerade dabei war ein Sandwich mit Mayonnaise in sich hinein zu stopfen und besagte lief ihm bereits über die Hand. Schöne Vorstellung sich Sonnenmilch mit Mayonnaisenduft auf den Rücken zu schmieren... „Potter? Reibst du mir den Rücken ein?"Fragte er in seiner Verzweiflung. Harry blickte ihn an und war etwas verwundert, nickte dann aber. Erleichtert ließ Draco sich auf den Bauch nieder und legte den Kopf auf seine Arme.

Die Sonnencreme war kalt und Draco bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut... die sich bei Harrys massierenden Bewegungen nur verstärkte. Hatte doch auch ein paar Qualitäten dieser Gryffindor. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr Dracos Kehle. Auch Harry genoss es diesen muskulösen Rücken einzuschmieren.

Doch John holte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück „Seit ihr zwei ein Paar?"„WAS?!"Riefen beide gleichzeitig und sichtlich entsetzt. So schnell hatte Draco noch nie gesessen wie in diesem Moment. „Na ja, mein ja nur... ihr verhaltet euch so... ich habe auch zwei gute Kumpels die zusammen sind."Sagte er leichthin und biss wieder in sein Sandwich.

Dieser John wusste gar nicht welche Todsünde er gerade begannen hatte. Draco stürmte wutentbrannt davon. Er brauchte erst einmal eine Abkühlung nach dieser Äußerung und nach diesen wunderbaren Gryffindorhänden die seinen Rücken... Was dachte er da?! Er war froh, dass er weite Schwimmshorts an hatte... Hätte er ne normale Badehose angehabt, wäre ihm das jetzt sehr sehr peinlich gewesen.

„Was hat denn dein Freund?"Fragte John mit vollem Mund. „Ähm... er ist nicht mein..."„Ach schon gut, wegen mir braucht ihr euch nicht zu verstellen."Sagte John lächelnd und schlug Harry so fest auf den Rücken, das dieser husten musste. Er gab es auf, diesem dummen, sandwichverschlingendem Etwas konnte man unmöglich erklären, was hier los war.

Harry nahm seine Gedanken, allerdings gleich zurück, als dieser sagte „Oh, da sind meine Eltern... ich muss weg, aber wie wärs wenn wir heute Abend rüber zur Strandparty gehen?"Strandparty? Warum nicht... aber mit John? „Weiß nicht, wo ist die denn... ich frag Draco mal."Fragte er und John sagte „Also wenn ihr noch Lust habt, die steigt dahinten..."Und John deutete auf ein kleines Bootshaus, an dem schon einige beim Dekorieren waren. „... wenn ihr kommt, sagt einfach ihr gehört zu mir, dann kommt ihr rein. Ist nur für geladene Gäste... Wäre sonst zu voll." „Alles klar. Wir kommen sicher."Sagte Harry und John lächelte. „Okay, dann bis heute Abend."Verabschiedete er sich und nach dem er weg war, ging Harry auch mal schwimmen.

„Wir sind auf ne Party eingeladen."Sagte er als er Draco endlich erreicht hatte. „Party? Hört sich interessant an." Bestätigte Draco Harrys Gedanken. „Ich denke wir sollten hingehen, wer weiß, wann sich wieder so ne Gelegenheit ergibt." Fuhr Harry fort. „Ausnahmsweise sind wir mal einer Meinung!" Sagte der Slytherin.

Der Gryffindor schwamm auf dem Rücken an ihm vorbei. Plötzlich spürte er etwas, dass seinen großen Zeh umklammerte... direkt schoss Panik in ihm hoch „Ein Fisch... ein Fisch..." Schrie Harry und strampelte... gar nicht darauf achtend, das Draco unter Wasser gezogen wurde... „Malfoy?! Wo bist du... ein Fisch... hat mich... ich hasse Fische... Hilfe..."Rief Harry aufgeregt.

Draco tauchte wieder auf und prustete. „Potter... hör auf... Potter..."Doch zu später wieder wurde Draco nach unten gezogen und Harry rief erneut „... ein Fisch ist an meine Zeh..." Nach gut 3 Minuten tauchte Draco wieder auf... „Man... Potter... ich ersauf..... hör... auf... mit... scheiß..."Rief der Slytherin und wurde nach fast jedem Wort wieder unter Wasser gezogen wurde.

Irgendwann hatte Harry seinen Zeh befreit und Draco tauchte mit hochrotem Kopf neben ihm auf. „Potter, bist du noch zu retten?"„Ein Fisch war an meinem Zeh!"Draco riss die Augen „Du dämlicher Gryffindor, das war kein Fisch!!!!"Schrie Draco jetzt wutentbrannt. „Ach nein?"Fragte Harry leicht verlegen, weil er so einen Aufstand gemacht hatte. „Aber was war es dann?"Draco verengte die Augen und zischte „Meine Badehose... die jetzt Richtung Grund davon schwimmt!"

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Oh.... oooohhhh..... ähmm..... na ja... ich wusste nicht..."„Du bist einfach nur selten dämlich!" Blaffte Draco ihn an und schwamm beleidigt davon.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach so aus dem Wasser steigen... Der Strand war gerade zu übersäht von Muggeln. Harry blickte ihm nach und wollte noch etwas sagen, als wieder etwas seinen Zeh berührte... und aufschreiend machte er sich davon. Er schaffte es Draco zu überholen und lief aus dem Wasser.

„Potter komm zurück! Du musst mir ein Handtuch bringen."Doch zu spät Harry hörte ihn nicht mehr und Draco konnte nicht näher heran schwimmen ohne sich zu blamieren.

Plötzlich sah er einen eifrig winkenden Slytherin im Wasser. Was sollte er tun. In dieses Gewässer brachten ihn keine 10 Pferde mehr. Harry hasste es wenn er nicht wusste was unter ihm war...

„Potter komm endlich her!"Brüllte Draco, doch Harry schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf. „Potter... dafür werde ich mich rächen!"Zischte Draco leise und stand auf. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er machte sich auf, sein Handtuch zu erreichen... das er dabei über seine eigenen Beine stolperte und wieder ins Wasser fiel, war nicht gerade sehr hilfreich.

Er rappelte sich wieder auf und lief schnell zu seinem Handtuch, welches er sich im Laufen schnappte und rannte Richtung Ferienhaus davon. Man war das peinlich für den Slytherin! Einige Pfiffe und Sexy-Rufe begleiteten ihn. Hoffentlich hatten die anderen Mitbewohner ihn nicht gesehen, das würde mehr als nur peinlich sein, wenn sein Vater ihn beobachtet hätte. Das würde sogar das Sonnenbrandtatoo seines Daddys in den Schatten stellen, jeden Falls fand Draco das.

Mary:

So, was denkt ihr... war das peinlich genug für unseren kleinen Draco... -kicher-

Lucius:

War mal ein Anfang... aber der kleine hat noch ne Abreibung verdient, dafür dass er so unverschämt zu mir war! -energisch nickt-

Severus:

Ach Lucius, ich fand das witzig... –lach-

Lucius:

Ja klar, das glaube ich! –anfunkel-

Mary:

Okay, ihr zwei... ich muss jetzt ins Bett.... –gähn-

Severus:

Ich will das Potter auch bestraft wird... –Unterlippe vorschiebt-

Lucius:

Da muss ich dir mal Recht geben, so richtig wurde der noch nicht in die Mangel genommen! –zu Mary rüberschielt-

Mary:

Keine Angst Jungs, das nächste Kapitel wird sicherlich nicht sehr erfreulich für unseren lieben Harry.... –geheimnisvoll lächel-

Lucius:

So ich gehe jetzt mal nach Hause, immerhin brauche ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf.

Mary:

Vergiss nicht deinen Sonnenbrand einzureiben! –Augenzwinker-

Lucius:

Sehr witzig!! Gute Nacht! –Erhobenen Hauptes davon schreitet-

Severus:

-gähnt- so ich gehe jetzt auch... war anstrengend diese Kapitel.

Mary:

Klar du hasts ja auch geschrieben und musstest den ganzen Tag hier rumlungern und auf mich warten, während ich arbeiten war... wirklich anstrengend –Severus auf die Schulter klopft-

Severus:

Was kann ich dafür das gerade Ferien sind!!! –Mit den Schultern zuckt-

Mary:

Gute Nacht ihr liebe Leser! Der liebe Sev und ich werden jetzt erst Mal schlafen gehen, damit wir Morgen noch was schönes für euch zusammen stellen. –sich schon mal die Zähne putzen geht-

Severus:

Oki, ihr kennt das ja schon... schreibt doch ein paar Kommis, darüber freut sich Mary sicher und ich mittlerweile auch.... –verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt-


	6. Party, Kuss und Polaroidfotos

Mary:

-gähnend den PC hochfährt- Also ich muss echt sagen... ich fühle mich geehrt! Ihr schreibt ja wirklich fleißig Kommentare –alle mal knuddelt- macht richtig Spaß für euch zu schreiben! Und da wir jetzt mal ungestört sind, weil der gute Sev noch schläft...

-Tür knarrt-

Mary:

Okay, zu früh gefreut –Augen rollt-

Severus:

Morgen –gähnt und kommt in Morgenmantel ins Zimmer geschlurft- Hast du Kaffee da?

Mary:

Natürlich, Kaffe ist mein Lebenselixier... ich kann ihn wenigstens kochen! –lach-

Severus:

Sehr witzig! Reiz mich nicht schon am frühen Morgen! –Anfunkel-

Mary:

Ach das macht doch noch mehr Spaß... aber jetzt weiter im Text... –seufz- wollten Draco und Harry nicht auf ne Party gehen?

Severus:

-streckt sich und gähnt- Doch... eigentlich –grinst fies- Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke war das ein ziemlich witziger Urlaub.

Mary:

Ja ja, so lange die anderen sich ärgern –knuff- aber du weißt, es gibt noch ein paar Dinge über dich, die Leser noch nicht wissen! –grinst-

Severus:

Blablabla... hast du gerade was gesagt? –Unschuldig guckt-

Mary:

Du hast mich schon sehr wohl verstanden, mein Lieber. –Lächelt- Aber jetzt wird erst Mal Harry die Folgen von Dracos Rache zu spüren bekommen... denn einem Malfoy zieht man nicht einfach mal so die Badehose aus! –Böse Miene aufsetzt-

Severus:

-grummelt- Hör auf, du machst mir Angst!

Mary:

-Augenbraue hochzieht- -Lachanfall kriegt- -Kopf schüttelt-

**Kapitel 6**

**Party, Kuss und Polaroid-Fotos...**

Harry klopfte an die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers. Draco hatte abgeschlossen. „Malfoy, lass mich rein."Bestand er und setzte noch hinzu „Das ist auch mein Zimmer."Was Harry nicht wusste, war dass Draco ziemlich fertig war und zusammen gekauert auf seinem Bett lag. Das war so peinlich gewesen!

„Hau ab."Sagte er nach einer gewissen Zeit und Harry klopfte wieder. „Ich will mich umziehen, wir wollen doch zur Party gehen."Ja, die Party... na toll wenn Draco da auftauchen würde... andererseits... wäre das nicht die ideale Gelegenheit ihm die Aktion von heute Mittag heimzuzahlen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich seinen Lippen aus. ‚Also schön Potter... wirst noch sehen was du davon hast, wenn du einen Malfoy so blamierst.' Dachte er bei sich und öffnete die Tür.

„Malfoy... wegen eben..."„Erinnere mich nicht noch daran! Es ist auch so schon schlimm genug!"Unterbrach Draco ihn barsch. Harry nickte und sagte nichts mehr.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich fertig, es war bereits 18 Uhr, wo war die Zeit nur hin? Hatten sie wirklich geschlagene 3 Stunden gebraucht um sich fertig zu machen? Doch als sie sich im Spiegel betrachteten waren sie mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden.

Draußen konnte man die Stimmen der anderen hören, die gerade vom Strand zurück kamen. In Draco breitete sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl aus... er schluckte. Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Wird schon..."„Potter, lass das!"Sagte Draco gereizt und schlug Harrys Hand weg.

Er atmete tief durch und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Bevor auch nur einer was sagen konnte, plapperte Draco schnell „Wir gehen auf ne Party, ihr braucht nicht zu warten, bis bald."Und verschwand schleunigst aus dem Ferienhaus.

„Was hat der denn?"Fragte Sirius verwirrt und auch die andern drei blickten ihn fragend an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging Draco hinterher.

Offensichtlich waren die vier heute Mittag zu beschäftigt gewesen und Dracos peinliche FKK-Szene am Strand zu bemerken. Schnell lief er Draco nach und holte ihn kurz vor dem Bootshaus ein.

„Die wissen nichts."Sagte Harry nach Luft schnappend. „Wer weiß was nicht?"Fragte Draco genervt. „Na die anderen, sie haben dich nicht gesehen, heute Mittag."Harry konnte sehen wie Draco erleichtert aufatmete. „Bist du dir sicher?"„Sicher nicht, aber sie haben mal nichts gesagt..."Harry wollte nicht schwören, denn bei Sirius konnte man sich da nie so sicher sein und wer weiß was die vier jetzt gerade wieder ausheckten.

Vor dem geschmückten Bootshaus trafen sie John wieder und Harry stellte fest, dass dieser sich sogar rausputzen konnte wenn er wollte.

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seit."Begrüßte er sie und winkte sie zu sich. „Hallo."Begrüßte Harry ihn und sogar Draco ließ sich zu einem freundlichen Kopfnicken herab.

„Geht doch schon mal rein, ich warte noch auf jemanden."Sagte John dann übers ganze Gesicht grinsend und die beiden taten nichts lieber.

Im Bootshaus war schon allerhand los, dafür dass es gerade mal kurz nach 18 Uhr war. Harry und Draco stellten sich zuerst mal an den Rand und beobachteten alles ganz genau. „Hallo, ich bin Rachel, wer seit ihr? Wenn ihr was trinken wollt, da vorn gibt's Bowle und andere Sachen und Essen gibt's auch da! Oh... ich muss leider weiter, vielleicht haben wir nachher noch das Vergnügen."Nachdem sie davon gerauscht war, flüsterte Malfoy „Salazar bewahre... bitte lass die nicht wieder kommen..."„Ach komm, sie sah doch gut aus."Sagte Harry grinsend. „Ja aber versuch mal so ein Mädchen zu küssen, die nie aufhört zu reden..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich geh uns mal was zu trinken holen."Sagte Harry dann und Draco nickte. Ja, mit etwas zu trinken würde sich das sicherlich alles besser ertragen lassen. Plötzlich stand John vor ihm und bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte blitzte es. John kringelte sich fast vor lachen und zog etwas aus dem Fotoapparat. „Hier für dich!" Sagte er und war schon auf der Suche nach seinem nächsten Opfer.

Draco hielt das Bild in der Hand und so langsam zeichneten sich seine Gesichtszüge darauf ab. „Na toll, darauf seh ich aus, als hätte man mir gesagt ich müsste nach Gryffindor wechseln." Er steckte das Foto schnell in die Tasche bevor es noch einer sehen konnte.

Harry kam zurück und hielt Malfoy ein Glas mit roter Bowle hin. Beide tranken stumm und beobachteten weiter den immer voller werdenden Saal.

Nach dem 5. Glas Bowle wurde Harry langsam immer schummriger. Draco bemerkte das natürlich auch und brachte ihm nur liebend gerne noch ein Glas und noch eins...

Irgendwann wurde von einem Typ auf der Bühne verkündet, dass man mit einer Karaoke-Show beginnen würde. Dracos Lächeln verbreiterte sich und er versuchte Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass es das beste wäre er würde da mit machen. „Meinssst.... du?"Fragte Harry ihn ungläubig „Ich... kannn doch gar net singen..."„Ach sicher, du singst bestimmt wunderbar!"

Draco schob Harry nach vorne zur Bühne und sagte besagtem Typ, dass Harry gern mitmachen würde. Der Typ grinste breit und hielt Draco eine Liste mit Liedern vors Gesicht. Gut Draco kannte die Lieder nicht... aber das hier wäre nicht schlecht... Als alles geklärt war, schob er Harry Richtung Bühne, der ihn irgendwie verzweifelt ansah. „Du machst das schon."Sagte Draco diabolisch grinsend und verzog sich ein wenig weiter nach hinten, von wo er einen guten Blick auf die Bühne hatte.

„So, wir haben auch schon unseren ersten Kandidaten. Das ist..."und jetzt blickte er Harry fragend an. „Harry..."sagte dieser ein wenig unsicher. „Harry, also! Warum so schüchtern? Also Harry wird Livin La Vida Loca singen." Das Puklikum applaudierte und der Modarations-Typ erklärte kurz was Harry zu tun hatte.

Draco fand das jetzt schon zum Totlachen. Wie Harry eingeschüchtert auf der Bühne stand und hilfesuchend in die Menge blickte.

Dann begann die Musik zu spielen und Harry langsam unsicher zu singen. Draco hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen... Harry sang aber gar nicht mal so übel, musste er selbst zugeben. Das musste wohl auch die Menge bemerkt haben und die unterstützten ihn mit Beifall und Harry wurde langsam aber sicher etwas lockerer. ‚Liefert doch ne ganz gute Show ab.' Dachte Draco etwas ärgerlich, denn er hatte gehofft Harry würde sich blamieren... doch dann passierte etwas, dass Draco sofort wieder in einen Lachanfall stürzte. Harry begann zu tanzen! Okay, dass konnte er entschieden überhaupt nicht!

Draco beobachtete weiter das Schauspiel auf der Bühne. Das Publikum johlte immer noch. Harry steckte irgendwann das Mikrofon weg und begann... NEIN?! Das tat er doch jetzt nicht wirklich? Draco riss die Augen auf. Harry begann sich auszuziehen! Das hätte er dem Gryffindor niemals zugetraut. Nachdem Harry sein Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte, fingen einige Mädchen an zu pfeifen und mit „Weiter-Weiter-Rufen"um sich zu werfen.

DAS ging jetzt entschieden zu weit. Draco wusste nicht warum, aber er wollte Harry von der Bühne holen! Sollten diese wildgewordenen Teenager sich ein anderes Lustobjekt aussuchen, nicht Potter.

Draco stürmte auf die Bühne und zog den sich wehrenden Gryffindor von der Bühne. Das Publikum kommentierte diese Aktion mit Buh-Rufen, aber das war Draco egal.

Er zog Harry mit dem immer noch offenen Hemd in eine ruhigere Ecke und fuhr ihn gleich an „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich da oben auszuziehen?"„War doch witzig... komm schon Draco..."Sagte Harry lächelnd. Warum lächelte dieser Idiot ihn auch noch an?

Dann geschah etwas, womit der Slytherin niemals gerechnet hatte. Harry drängte ihn gegen die Wand und... küsste ihn! Draco riss die Augen auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie John den Fotoapparat hoch hob. Blitzschnell hob der Blonde seine Hand gegen den Fotoapparat. Doch zu spät, John hatte bereits abgedrückt und drückte Draco das Foto in die Hand.

Draco stieß Harry etwas unsanft von sich weg. „Was fällt dir ein Potter? Tickst du noch ganz richtig?"Draco blickte verunsichert zu Harry, dieser lächelte immer noch und hauchte ihm dann, mit einer ziemlichen Alkoholfahne „Aber das willst du doch auch oder?"ins Ohr. Draco schluckte. „Wir sollten gehen, du bist betrunken."Sagte er gereizt „Und knöpf dein Hemd endlich zu."Harry befolgte Dracos Anweisung, allerdings hatte noch keine Lust jetzt schon nach Hause zu gehen.

„Ich bleibe noch."Sagte er und stürzte sich wieder ins Getümmel. Draco blickte auf das Foto in seiner Hand und so langsam konnte man darauf einiges erkennen, oder auch nicht... denn man sah eigentlich nur Harry, der jemanden küsste und Dracos Hand. Erleichtert atmete Draco auf und steckte das Bild zu dem anderen in die Tasche.

Gegen 3 Uhr in der Frühe machten sich die beiden dann auf den Rückweg. Draco war eher nachdenklich, denn irgendwas war heute Abend passiert... er konnte es nur nicht einordnen. Harry schien es da allerdings anders zu gehen. Der sang die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, bis sie das Ferienhaus erreicht hatten.

Im Wohnzimmer saßen Sirius, Remus, Severus und Lucius und spielten Karten. Immer noch? Irgendwas war auch merkwürdig an diesem Bild, doch Draco wollte das nicht genau analysieren, statt dessen wollte er lieber ins Bett.

Nachdem Harry gegen 5 Uhr endlich aufgehört hatte zu singen, schliefen beide ein.

Allerdings entschied sich Remus die beiden nicht so lange schlafen zu lassen, denn um 12:00 Uhr weckte er sie zum Mittagessen.

„Was? Essen? Oh nein... bitte nicht..."Stöhnte Harry, nachdem Draco ihn noch ein paar Mal gerüttelt hatte. „Tja, das bist du selbst schuld."Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, denn eigentlich war es ja Dracos Schuld, aber das musste man ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„Und Potter, wenn du Lust hast, sie dir mal diese Bilder hier an."Und Draco legte ihm einen kleinen Stapel Bilder auf den Nachttisch. John war ein ziemlich fleißiger Fotograf gewesen und Draco fand, dass Harry ruhig wissen sollte, was er gestern Nacht so getrieben hatte.

Nachdem der Slytherin das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Rappelte Harry sich auf. Sein Schädel hämmerte. Man, was das bloß für ein Zeug gewesen? Dann griff er nach den Bildern und schluckte.

Bild eins:

Harry stand auf der Bühne zu war dabei sich auszuziehen.

Bild zwei:

Harry kniete vor einem ziemlich hässlichen Typ und schien ihn um irgendwas anzuflehen.

Bild drei:

Harry hatte seine Hand bei einem Mädchen eindeutig da, wo sie nicht hingehörte.

Bild vier:

Harry stand erneut auf der Bühne und hatte diesmal außer seiner Unterhose nichts mehr an.

Bild fünf:

Man war gerade dabei Harry von der Bühne zu schleppen, weil er sich auch noch des letzten Kleidungsstückes entledigt hatte.

Das war vielleicht peinlich! Harry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken und dann sah er das letzte Bild und riss die Augen auf.

Bild sechs:

Harry küsste jemanden. Doch wen? Das sah man nicht, das diese Person ihre Hand in die Kamera hielt.

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Wen hatte er geküsst? Er konnte sich an kein Mädchen mehr erinnern, das ihm gefallen hätte oder das er geküsst hatte. Er sah sich das Bild noch einmal an und dann stellte er erschreckt fest... das war keine Mädchenhand... das war eine ziemlich männlich aussehende Hand! Er hatte einen Jungen geküsst???

Entsetzt ließ Harry sich zurück in sein Bett sinken und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht mehr kommen und genau da hatte er sich geirrt, denn die Tür wurde den vier älteren Mitbewohnern des Hauses aufgerissen.

Severus:

Man bin ich froh, dass du nicht erzählt hast was wir vier alles gemacht haben –erleichtert guckt-

Mary:

-grins- Also ehrlich gesagt... wird sich das nächste Kapitel darum drehen –Lachanfall bekommt-

Severus:

Nein, du machst Scherze! –Augen aufreißt-

Mary:

Nein, würde ich einen Scherz machen würde ich sagen...

Severus:

Schon gut, schon gut.... –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

-lacht-

Severus:

Aber dann erzählst du die ganze Wahrheit!

Mary:

Das tue ich nur! Ich weiß ja auch nicht warum das Veritaserum mit genommen hast... selbst schuld! –Mit den Schultern zuckt-

Severus:

Ja ja... ich gehe jetzt mal duschen... –grummelnd davon rauscht-

Mary:

-Lacht- Also, im nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr euch auf ne Runde Wahrheit oder Pflicht mit verschärften Regeln, also mit Veritaserum –hähä-, gefasst machen.

-aufsteht-

Ach so, wenn ihr Lust habt schreibt mir doch ein nettes Kommentar. Danke –knuddelt alle Leser-


	7. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Severus:

Okay, bevor Mary kommt, sie ist noch am Kochen... –sich umguckt- nehmt das nächste Kapitel bitte bitte nicht ernst. Oh man, ich bin schon so tief gesunken Muggel um etwas zu bitten... –Kopf schüttel-

Mary:

Was erzählst du unseren Lesern da?? –Fragend um die Ecke blickt-

Severus:

-Erschrocken im Stuhl hoch fährt- Nichts... nichts schon gut!

-Ding Dong-

Mary:

Huch wer kann das sein? – Zur Tür geht-

Severus:

Ich ahne schreckliches... –Verzweifelt die Augen schließt-

Mary:

Wir haben Besuch –Severus auf die Schult klopft und sich vor dem PC niederlässt- So Jungs, jetzt erfährt ihr mal was in der Nacht passiert ist, als ihr auf der Party wart.

Harry:

Da bin ich mal gespannt –grinst-

Draco:

Oh ja, ich auch. Uns haben die vier Herren ja nichts erzählt –triumphierend zu Sev rüberschielt-

Mary:

Na dann haltet euch mal fest, denn so unschuldig sind die nämlich nicht... –hähä-

Draco und Harry:

Das dachten wir uns!

Severus:

Schön, dann verzieh ich mich lieber... ich kann mir das nicht antun –beschämt den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

Okay Jungs, holt euch nen Stuhl und kommt näher und lest mal die ganze Wahrheit über Lucius, Sirius, Remus und unseren lieben Sev... –Hände reibt-

**Kapitel 7**

**Wahrheit oder Pflicht?**

Nach dem die vier Herren der Schöpfung alleine waren, ließen sie sich gelangweilt am Esstisch nieder. Eigentlich hatten sie gehofft noch ein wenig über Draco herziehen zu können, doch dieser war so schnell verschwunden. „Na toll, dabei hatte ich mir so nen schönen Kommentar überlegt!"Sagte Sirius beleidigt. „Black du wirst noch Gelegenheit bekommen."Sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"Fragte Lucius in die Runde. Auch er war nicht erfreut darüber, das die beiden Jungs sich so schnell aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, aber sie hatten beschlossen die beiden in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass sie nichts gesehen hätten, dann könnten sie Morgen immer noch über einen gewissen nackten Slytherin herziehen.

„Mir ist langweilig!"Seufzte Sirius. „Bei Merlin, man sollte nicht meinen das wir erwachsene Männer wären. Lasst uns doch was spielen."Sagte Remus und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ach und was?"Fragten Sirius und Lucius wie aus einem Mund. „Wie wäre es mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"„Das ist doch was für Kinder!"Protestierte Lucius. „Wenn ihr euch so verhaltet, kann man das auch spielen!"Konterte Remus und Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Also ich hätte da eine Idee... lasst uns das ruhig spielen, ich habe noch ne ganze Flasche Veritaserum im Gepäck."

Alle blickten Severus fragend an und er sprach weiter „Wenn jemand an der Reihe ist die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann wird er einen Schluck davon trinken, verdünnt natürlich, und wir werden sicher sein, dass es die auch wirklich die Wahrheit ist."Erklärte er zu Ende und Sirius und Lucius begannen wieder zu grinsen. „Das kann aber ziemlich peinlich werden."Sagte Sirius und Severus nickte. „Seit ihr nun Männer, die mit verschärften Regeln spielen wollt oder lieber doch die Weicheiversion?"Fragte Severus und das zog natürlich. Denn weder Sirius noch Lucius wollten ein Weichei sein. Der einzige der nicht so ganz sicher war ob er das wirklich wollte, war Remus.

„Da ich die Idee hatte, fang ich an."Sagte Severus nachdem er die Flasche Veritaserum aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte. „Moment, die Idee kam von mir."Protestierte Remus „Ja klar, die Weicheiversion... aber das hier war wohl meine Idee..."Konterte Severus und verteilte 4 Gläser auf dem Tisch, in denen Wasser war. Dann goss er einige Tropfen des Serums in jedes Glas und stellte die Flasche auf die Seite.

„So... wen nehm ich zuerst..."Sagte Severus und sah grinsend von einem zum anderen. „Ich entscheide mich für... Remus!"Von diesem war ein leises Stöhnen zu hören. Warum hatte er sich das nur gedacht?

„Remus... Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"Da der Werwolf Pflicht schon immer gehasst hatte, antwortete er „Wahrheit."Snape grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Also, hast du nachts feuchte Träume?"Sirius und Lucius prusteten los. Remus schluckte und trank einen Schluck von dem Wasser vor sich. Er wollte es nicht sagen aber „Ja jede Nacht." Antwortete er, sein Gesicht war knallrot. Lucius und Sirius lagen fast unterm Tisch vor lachen.

„Schön. Sirius!"Sagte Remus ein wenig säuerlich, da sich sein angeblich bester Freund so über ihn lustig machte. „Dann zu dir. Was wählst du?"Fragte Remus grinsend und konnte sich die Antwort bereits denken. „Wahrheit natürlich."Antwortete Sirius, wir Remus es sich erhofft hatte . „Okay, oft in deinem Leben hattest du bereits Sex?"Alle Augen wandten sich neugierig auf Sirius. Dieser lachte und sagte „Dafür brauche ich keine Veritaserum. Lass mich mal überlegen..."„Oh doch, ich will das du es vorher trinkst."„Aber Remus, ich habe keine Probleme damit, die Wahrheit zu sagen."„Trink es endlich!"Kam von Lucius und Sirius blickte um sich. Es gab kein Entrinnen, er musste es trinken. Also tat er es und dann fragte Remus noch mal „Nun, wie oft hattest du Sex?"Sirius schluckte. „Zweimal."Gab er kleinlaut zu und Lucius riss die Augen auf.

„Black, ich hatte eigentlich mehr von dir erwartet."Lachte Lucius und Sirius funkelte ihn böse an „Ach ja, mit wen hätt ich denn vögeln sollen? Dementoren vielleicht?"Sofort trat Ruhe ein. Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Nun war Sirius an der Reihe und dieser wusste schon genau wer sein Opfer sein sollte. „Lucius..." „Wahrheit."Sagte dieser gleich „Schön, warum einigen wir uns denn nicht drauf, dass wir nur immer Wahrheit nehmen... dann fällt diese blöde Fragerei weg..."Alle nickten und Sirius fuhr fort. „Also Lucius, erzähl mir mal... von wem du träumst."Lucius riss die Augen auf. „Niemals!"Sagte er gleich. „Oh doch! Trink und erzähl es uns."Bestand Sirius, doch Lucius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Schön, wenn er nicht wollte. Sirius blickte zu Remus und Severus, beide nickten und schon stürzten sich alle drei auf den blonden Slytherin. Remus und Severus hielten ihn fest, während Sirius ihm das Serum einflösste.

Lucius wehrte sich, doch gegen die drei hatte er keine Chance, nachdem er das Serum geschluckt hatte setzten sich alle wieder auf ihren Platz und Sirius wiederholte seine Frage. Wäre Lucius Gesicht vom Sonnenbrand ohnehin nicht schon rot gewesen, wäre es jetzt in jedem Fall knallrot. „Von dir."„WAS?!" Riefen alle drei gleichzeitig. "Du träumst allen Ernstes von mir?"Hackte Sirius nach. „Ja verdammt!"Gab Lucius erneut zu und Severus fiel fast vom Stuhl vor lachen.

„Lach nicht so blöd, Severus, jetzt wird ich dich mal was fragen..." Und schon hatte Lucius wieder ein Grinsen im Gesicht. „Was ist deine Lieblingskleidung?"Severus riss die Augen auf und Remus und Sirius sahen fragend zu Lucius, was war daran peinliches? Immerhin waren sie doch gerade dabei ihre intimsten Geheimnisse preiszugeben. „Los trink was und erzähl uns was du am liebsten trägst... unter deiner ach so tollen schwarzen Robe."Jegliche Farbe war Severus aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Langsam führte er das Glas zu seinem Mund und trank einen Schluck. In Gedanken ohrfeigte er sich selbst für seine bescheuerte Idee mit dem Veritaserum.

„Also." Hackte der Blonde, der sich sein Freund nannte nach „D-D-Damenunterwäsche."Jetzt konnte Sirius sich nicht mehr halten. Von allen Peinlichkeiten war das wohl das beste bisher. Sirius schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und legte lachend seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm.

„Ja sehr witzig Black! Dann erzähl du mir doch mal warum du einen Damenrasierer mit dir führst."Sofort lag wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit bei Sirius. „Na los!"Severus verschränkte triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil ich mich rasiere." „Und wo genau?"Hackte Severus nach „Na... da unten."Sagte er und Lucius brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was denn? Du träumst doch von mir, was hab ich denn schon alles in deinen Träumen mit dir gemacht?"Jetzt gings Schlag auf Schlag. Remus blickte vom einen zum anderen und war ganz froh, dass er aus dem Schussfeld geraten war. „Na was man da halt so macht..." Erklärte Lucius, doch Sirius gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. „Also schön... wir hatten Sex, reicht das als Antwort?" Remus fuhr in seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Ach, den lieben Werwolf haben wir ganz vergessen..."Sagte Lucius breit grinsend. „Sag mir mal... hat dir das Spielchen in der Badewanne mit Snape gefallen?"Remus blickte verzweifelt um sich und antwortete dann klein laut „Eigentlich... schon."Triumphierend lehnte sich Lucius in seinem Stuhl zurück... doch was war das... er spürte etwas zwischen seinen Beinen und als er gerade aus sah, blickte er in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius. Er riss die Augen auf und blickte nach unten. Was dort gerade sein bestes Stück streichelte sah gewaltig nach Sirius Fuß aus. Er sprang auf „Ich bin gleich wieder da."Und flüchtete ins Bad.

„Was hat er denn auf einmal?"Fragte Remus. „Na egal, machen wir weiter... Severus... sag mir von wem du denn heimlich träumst?" Wenn er schon mal dabei war, wollte er jetzt wissen ob Severus dieses Missgeschick im Bad heute Morgen auch genossen hatte. Severus seufzte das war alles so peinlich aber schön... „Von dir."Gab er zu und sah Remus verlegen an. Auf Remus Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln.

„Black, jetzt hab ich noch eine Frage an dich... wer war dein Schwarm damals als wir noch zur Schule gingen?"Severus funkelte ihn an und sagte „Damals war ich noch jung und unerfahren..."„Egal... sag schon..."„Also... McGonagall."„Oh bei Merlin! Wenn sie dass hört!"Rief Severus erfreut und Black konterte „Wenn sie das hört, dann hören auch deine Schüler das du auf D-D-Damenunterwäsche stehst!"Severus war sofort ruhig.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten kam Lucius zurück und setzte sich mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu ihnen. Sirius grinste... oh ja, genau das wollte er jetzt wissen „Was hast du gemacht?"„Das geht dich nichts an."„Ähm, falsche Antwort... ich glaube du solltest mal wieder einen Schluck trinken." Widerspenstig kam Lucius dieser Anweisung nach, denn er hatte keine Lust nochmals von den dreien überrumpelt zu werden. „Also..." Wollte Sirius wissen. "Ich.. ich habe ein gewisses _Problem_... für das du verantwortlich bist aus der Welt geschafft." Knurrte er. Sirius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Sie spielten dieses Spielchen noch einige Stunden und nach dieser Zeit gab es nichts mehr was die anderen nicht über einen von ihnen wussten. Als peinlichstes Geheimnis wurde letztendlich das von Severus gekürt, der zugeben musste dass er mal einen feuchten Traum von Dumbledore gehabt hatte.

Irgendwann gegen 1:00 Uhr, um diesem gelungen Abend noch die Krone aufzusetzen begannen sie Strippoker zu spielen. Was sie gut 2 Stunden durchhielten, bis fast alle nackt am Tisch saßen.

Um diese Uhrzeit kehrten auch die beiden Jüngsten zurück, allerdings schienen beide kein Interesse an dem Bild zu haben was sich ihnen da bot. Harry sang belustigt vor sich hin und Draco war... ja was? Das konnte sogar Lucius nicht deuten.

„Wir sollten auch langsam ins Bett gehen."Sagte Remus nach einer Weile und alle nickten. „Ja ich denke du hast Recht."Gab Sirius gähnend zu und jeder machte sich auf in sein Schlafzimmer.

Draco:

Man das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten! –Lachanfall bekommt-

Harry:

Ich auch nicht. Sirius steht auf Lucius und umgekehrt... also wirklich, die haben das aber gut geheimgehalten! –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Mary:

Jep, aber Jungs es gibt da noch so einiges mehr, was ihr nicht wisst. –Geheimnisvoll grinst-

Draco und Harry:

Ach ja?

Mary:

-nickt- ja, aber da müsst ihr euch noch ein wenig gedulden, denn zuerst wollen wir ja mal wissen was die vier sich zu Harrys Striptease mal wieder einfallen lassen...

Harry:

Na toll, da macht mal einmal nen Fehler wenn man betrunken ist... –Arme verschränkt-

Draco:

Das war aber auch zu komisch –lacht-

Mary:

Sei du lieber mal still, mein Freund. Immerhin hast du ihn eifersüchtig von der Bühne gezogen! –Tadelnd schaut-

Draco:

-rotwerd- Ich... und eifersüchtig. Pah!

Mary:

Nein, du natürlich nicht mein kleiner Slytherin –Draco mütterlich in die Wange kneifft-

Draco:

Lass das, das ist nicht witzig! –Schmollt-

Severus aus der Küche:

Können wir endlich essen, bevors kalt wird?

Mary:

Kommt ihr zwei, ich hab was leckeres gekocht. Gehen wir Severus Gesellschaft leisten.

-winkt- So, ich hoffe diese kleine Peinlichkeit hat euch mal wieder gefallen... bin schon ziemlich gemein, dass ich hier so alles ausplaudere was Sev mir so im Vertrauen erzählt –hähä- aber ich denke mit ein paar Kommentaren können wir ihn dazu bewegen noch mehr zu erzählen –fies grinst-


	8. Enthüllungen, Überraschungen und Aufklär...

Mary:

-Sich wieder vor den PC setzt- Ich werd wohl noch ein zwei Chaps schreiben und dann müsst ihr leider eine kurze Zeit lang warten... –Traurig guckt-

Severus:

Warum musst du auch in so ein bekacktes Zeltlager fahren –Schmollt-

Mary:

Erstens ist es nicht beknackt und zweitens bist du nur sauer, weil ich dich net mitnehme –knufft-

Severus:

AUA! Jetzt schlägst du mich schon wieder... also so bekommst du nichts mehr aus mir heraus! –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

-Grinst- Aber mit dem Veritaserum, das ich dir in den Tee gekippt hab, den du gerade trinkst.

-Klirr-

Severus:

Das ist nicht dein Ernst. –Augen auf reißt-

Mary:

Nein –stirnrunzelt- aber was ist jetzt mit der Sauerei da?

Severus:

Ja, ja ich machs ja schon weg... ich geh meinen Zauberstab holen... –Verlässt murrend das Zimmer-

Mary:

Pst... war doch Veritaserum drin –lach- will ja das der gute mir immer die Wahrheit erzählt... –diabolisch grinst-

Severus:

Weißt du wo mein Zauberstab ist? –Fragend um die Ecke guckt-

Mary:

Nein, musst halt besser auf deine Sachen aufpassen. –Mit Schultern zuckt-

Severus:

Sehr witzig! Jetzt muss ich das so wegwischen. –Entsetzt schaut-

Mary:

So siehts wohl aus. –Grinst-

Severus:

-Schlurft wieder davon um Putzzeug zu holen-

Mary:

Ich bin mal wieder ziemlich fies... –grinst und zieht Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche- Aber verratet mich net... der Gute kann ruhig mal was arbeiten!

Severus:

-Grummel-

Mary:

In der Zeit, in der Sev das aufwischt, erzähl ich euch mal, wie es dem armen kleinen Harry geht... –grinst-

**Kapitel 8**

**Enthüllungen, Überraschungen und Aufklärungsversuche...**

„Zeig mir mal diese Fotos."Verlangte Sirius breit grinsend und Harry wollte gerade die Bilder an sich reißen, als Lucius bereits zum Nachttisch gesprungen war und sie erobert hatte. „Uih, scharf Potter..."Sagte er grinsend und gab die Bilder weiter an die anderen.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach verziehen? Ich möchte schlafen!"Sagte er mürrisch und zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf. „Man, das ist ja noch peinlicher als die Aktion von Draco gestern Mittag." Lachte Remus als er die Bilder gesehen hatte.

Würde ihn denn niemand retten? War das alles möglich? Ihm gings beschissen, er hatte sich gestern bis auf die Knochen blamiert und jetzt standen diese vier Typen in seinem Zimmer, von denen man eigentlich mehr erwartete als dieses kindische Verhalten, und verarschten ihn noch oben drein. Rettung? Von wem denn, es war ja keiner mehr da, der ihn retten konnte... „He, lasst ihn doch wenigstens mal schlafen!"Herrschte da jemand die vier an.

Hatte er da richtig gehört? Seine Rettung kam in Person von Malfoy Junior?? Es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder und nachdem Draco die vier Lachsäcke aus ihrem Zimmer geschafft hatte, setzte er sich zu Harrys aufs Bett oder besser gesagt auf seine Betthälfte.

„Danke." Brachte der Gryffindor leise hervor. „Kein Problem, diese Idioten verhalten sich ja noch kindischer als wir. Außerdem möchte ich auch noch ein wenig schlafen."Sagte er und begann sich auszuziehen, bis auf T-Shirt und Boxershorts.

‚Kein Problem?' Irgendwas stimmte doch an dem Verhalten nicht! Doch Harry war dankbar für die Ruhe und schlief auch gleich wieder ein.

Draco hingegen legte sich ruhig aufs Bett und blickte zu dem schlafenden Gryffindor hinüber, der ihn gestern geküsst hatte. Sicherlich wusste er das noch nicht mal mehr, worüber Draco innerlich froh war... oder?

In der Zwischenzeit saßen die anderen vier Zauberer über der das ‚Kussbild' gebeugt und überlegten, wen Harry da wohl küssen könnte und warum diese Person die Hand in die Kamera hielt.

„Also das ist eindeutig eine Jungenhand."Sagte Severus, als er erneut auf das Bild starrte. „Ich glaube da hast du recht."Sagte Lucius und blickte nochmals darauf und dann viel ihm etwas auf... ein kleines Muttermal... „Oh, bei Salazar! Kann das wahr sein?"Fuhr er hoch und rannte in das Zimmer der beiden Jungs.

„Was hat der denn jetzt?"Fragte Remus irritiert und die beiden anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. Und schon hörte man Lucius Geschrei aus dem Zimmer. „Sag mal piept es bei dir noch richtig?"Fuhr er seinen Sohn an. Harry saß kerzengerade im Bett und war zu Tode erschrocken. „Was ist hier los?"Fragte er. „Was los ist Potter? Du fragst allen ernstes was los ist?"

Mittlerweile waren die anderen drei auch hinzu gekommen und Lucius stand wutentbrannt vor den beiden Jungs. „Hier! Wer ist das auf dem Bild den du da küsst?"Fragte er Harry und dieser sah ihn entsetzt an „Das... das weiß ich nicht mehr..."Sagte er dann und schluckte. „Aber ich weiß wer es ist!"

Draco war mittlerweile so weiß wie die Wand hinter ihm und schluckte. „Das..."und er deutete wütend auf das Bild „ist die Hand meines Sohnes!"„WAS?!"Entfuhr es Sirius, Remus, Severus und auch Harry gleichzeitig. Draco allerdings fand das gar nicht witzig. Er sprang auf, drängelte sich an seinem Vater und den anderen vorbei und rannte aus dem Ferienhaus.

„Sag mal, warum machst du denn deinen Sohn so an?"Fragte Sirius ein wenig irritiert. „Warum? Bin ich der einzig normale hier?"„Also ich frage mich das auch... denk doch mal dran über was wir gestern Abend alles gesprochen haben."Sagte Remus. Lucius blinzelte sie „Aber wir sind erwachsenen Mä..."„Moment mal!"Mischte Harry sich jetzt ein. „Auch wenn ich nicht glücklich darüber bin, dass es Malfoy war, den ich geküsst habe... so sind wir beide auch erwachsen, mittlerweile und können tun und lassen was wir wollen."

„Da muss man ihm leider recht geben Lucius."Sagte sogar Snape. „Du bist ja echt ein toller Freund!"Antwortete Lucius und verzog sich wutschnaubend in sein Zimmer. Severus wollte ihm nach, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück „Lass ihn, ich glaube er muss damit erst einmal selbst zurecht kommen."

Alle drei verzogen sich wieder und Harry sank dankbar in die Kissen zurück. Seine Kopfschmerzen verbesserten sich nicht gerade von ständigen Störungen und dann auch noch von der Erkenntnis wen er da gestern geküsst hatte. Warum hatte Draco ihm das nicht unter die Nase gerieben? Er hätte ihn für so etwas früher doch sicher bluten lassen... warum dieses Mal nicht?

Die anderen drei hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer verzogen. „Meint ihr wir sind schlechte Vorbilder für die beiden?"Fragte Sirius nach einer Weile und Remus lachte „Nein, das denke ich nicht... warum nur weil wir nicht auf Frauen stehen, also mal ehrlich... als ob das ein Grund wäre."Doch richtig überzeugend klang Remus nicht gerade.

„Ich glaube ich werde jetzt erst mal einem gewissen Slytherin die Leviten lesen."Sagte Sirius nach einer Weile. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Remus und ein breites Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Gryffindor „Ich zeig ihm jetzt mal, was ich unter Slytherin-Gryffindor-Freundschaft verstehe..."Snape zog in alter Manier eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Remus sah ihn etwas misstrauisch an. Dann verschwand Sirius.

„Ähm... was wollen wir jetzt machen?"Fragte der übrig gebliebene Gryffindor etwas schüchtern in Severus Richtung. Irgendwie kam ihm das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden merkwürdig gespannt vor seit der gestrigen Nacht. „Na ja... keine Ahnung..." Sagte Severus leise. „Hmh... vielleicht sollten wir Baden gehen?" Severus riss die Augen auf, Remus merkte, dass dies der falsche Ansatz war... und ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Ähm... ich meinte... nicht so baden... sondern... ähm... schwimmen..."‚Puh noch mal gerettet' dachte er bei sich. Woraufhin auch Snape erleichtert ausatmete.

Plötzlich flog die Tür wieder auf und herein kam ein wütender Draco Malfoy. „Wo ist mein Vater?!"Fragte er wutschnaubend. „In seinem Zimmer."Sagte Remus schnell und knuffte Severus in die Seite, der gerade etwas sagen wollte. „Lass ihn... er kanns ruhig sehen..."Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Werwolfs und jetzt verstand Severus und nickte „Lass uns lauschen..."flüsterte er und sie schlichen Draco hinter her.

Dieser hatte sich gerade überlegt, was er seinem Vater alles an den Kopf werfen wollte! Pah! Er war alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden wen er küsste und wen nicht! Auch wenn das gestern wirklich nicht seine Absicht gewesen war!

Er riss die Tür zu Lucius Schlafzimmer auf und dann... „OH MEIN GOTT!!!"Brüllte er, als er Sirius auf seinem Vater liegend fand. Beide total entsetzt, fuhren im Bett hoch und blickten mit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür in der gerade ein ziemlich schockierter Slytherin stand. „Dieses Bild werde ich nie wieder aus meinem Gehirn bekommen..."Sagte er während er sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf schlug.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!"Sagte sein Vater direkt und wäre Draco nicht so entsetzt über das Schauspiel vor ihm hätte er sicherlich gelacht. Vor ihm saß sein Vater in Boxershorts mit dem Titel ‚Ich bin Schwul' auf der Brust stehen und daneben ein knallroter, nackter und noch dazu ziemlich rasierter Sirius Black.

„Nicht so wie ich denke... also wirklich... was habt ihr denn sonst gemacht... Kuchen gebackt oder was?!"Fuhr er seinen Vater an. „Ähm..."„Ach Black, halt dich da raus!"Fauchte Draco und sagte dann nur „Aber dann musst du was über mich sagen! Wage es nicht noch einmal etwas über mich zu sagen, nur weil ich jemanden geküsst habe!"Dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco stand auf dem Flur und schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging er langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Der arme Junge, ob er das jemals verkraften wird?"Fragte Remus leise und Severus kicherte „Der ‚arme' Junge, wird das ganz sicher für seine Zwecke nutzen. Er wird damit seinen Vater ausspielen... warte mal ab... das wird noch interessant."Und über Severus Gesicht breitete sich Grinsen aus.

Gegen Abend, nachdem Harry seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte, stand er endlich mal auf. Er wollte jetzt an die frische Luft und ein wenig spazieren gehen. Allein, doch irgendwie wollte es das Schicksal anders. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte und bereits drauf und dran war aus der Tür zu schreiten, kam ein ziemlich kleinlauter Sirius auf ihn zu. „Ähm, machts dir was aus wenn ich dich begleite?"Na toll, das konnte ja nur ganz... ätzend werden... denn irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, diesen Sparziergang würde dieses typische Vater-Sohn-Gespräch begleiten.

„Ich kann dich wohl nicht davon abhalten."Sagte Harry genervt und schon waren beide unterwegs Richtung See. „Harry, ähm... na ja, ich weiß nicht genau wo ich anfangen soll... aber..."„Du brauchst mich nicht aufzuklären, ich bin bestens informiert." Entgegnete der Jüngere und Sirius blickte ihn entsetzt an. „Sirius, ich bin 17 und werde bald 18... also wirklich glaubst du, ich hätte noch nie..."„Also, als ich in deinem Alter war, habe ich das noch nicht gemacht!"Entgegnete sein Patenonkel entsetzt. „Dann warst du sichtlich spät dran."Sagte Harry und konnte sich ein Lachen gerade so verkneifen.

Sirius fragte sich plötzlich, wer hier wen aufklärte. Auch wenn Harry dieses Gespräch mehr als peinlich war, so hatte er langsam Spaß dran, seinen Onkel in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und Sirius startete noch mal einen Versuch. „Wegen Draco..."„Ich war betrunken, als es passiert ist okay, da kann das doch mal..."„Es ist wäre aber nicht schlimm, wenn du es gerne gemacht hättest."Sirius lief knallrot an. Was wollte er ihm eigentlich sagen? „Also Sirius, ich hätte damit auch kein Problem, wenn es so wäre... aber... ach ich weiß ja selbst nicht mal was ich will... aber willst du mir vielleicht was sagen?"

Sirius atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ähm... ich habe was für dich besorgt, ich dachte du brauchst das vielleicht... hier..."Er drückte ihm eine kleine Tüte in die Hand, stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Irgendwie war Harry das von seinem Patenonkel nicht gewöhnt. Schon gar nicht, dass dieser so... schüchtern, war.

Harry blickte in die Tüte und Sirius konnte ihn noch „Bei Merlin, dass darf nicht wahr sein!"Rufen hören, doch er blieb nicht stehen, sondern beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wusste nicht, ob er seinem Patensohn jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte, ohne rot zu werden.

Mary:

So, das wars mal wieder... ach übrigens Sev, hier dein Zauberstab –Zauberstab wieder aus der Hose zieht-

Severus:

DU DU HATTEST DEN DIE GANZE ZEIT??? –Wütend anfunkelt-

Mary:

Jep.

Severus:

Und du lässt mich hier den Boden wischen, obwohl ich es auch hätte wegzaubern können –Immer noch wütend anfunkelt-

Mary:

Jep, so schauts aus. –Lachen verbeißt-

Severus:

Na warte... das zahle ich dir heim! –diabolisch grinst-

Mary:

Ach und wie stellst du das an? –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Severus:

Das, meine Liebe, wirst du noch sehen... schlaf besser nicht ein heute Nacht. –Fies grinsend den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

Na toll, da droht er mir mal wieder... wird langsam schon Gewohnheit. –lacht- Also wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir doch ein nettes Kommi... ich verrate euch schon mal, als nächstes steht ein ziemlich verregneter Tag ins Haus und was unsere 6 Zauberer da alles anstellen –lach- das könnt ihr euch wirklich nicht vorstellen.... jetzt aber Gute Nacht –winkt- Bis Morgen –knuddelt alle-


	9. Verregneter Tag Teil 1 – Merkwürdige Ged...

Severus:

-Kringelt sich vor Lachen- Du siehst fabelhaft aus...

Mary:

-Funkelt Severus böse an- Mach das –deutet auf ihren blauen Haarschopf- wieder rückgängig!

Severus:

Wenn du dich entschuldigst!

Mary:

So kann ich doch nicht arbeiten gehen! –Empört schaut- Und einer von uns beiden muss ja das Geld ranschaffen.

Severus:

Sehr witzig! Was kann ich dafür, das gerade Ferien sind! –Schmollt-

Mary:

Jetzt komm schon, so kann ich doch nicht unter die Leute. –Flehend blickt-

Severus:

Wenn du dich entschuldigst!

Mary:

Na schön –Augen rollt- Es tut mir leid, ich werde es nie wieder machen und jetzt mach das bitte, bitte wieder rückgängig.

Severus:

-grinst- Na schön, obwohl ich ja finde es steht dir besser.

Mary:

Danke, auf deine Modetipps kann ich gern verzichten!

Severus:

-Tippt mit dem Zauberstab an Marys Kopf- So...

Mary:

Na endlich –sich wieder wohl fühlt- und jetzt erzähl ich euch mal, was Zauberer so treiben wenn es den ganzen Tag regnet... nämlich... ach lest es besser selbst.

Severus:

Man, das ist bestimmt das langweiligste Kapitel... –gähnt-

Mary:

Also ich finds interessant.... –grinst- aber leider musste ich es in mehrere Kapitel fassen... sonst wird's zu lang für eines –lacht-

Kapitel 9 

**Verregneter Tag Teil 1 – Merkwürdige Gedanken**

Harry kam zurück in sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tüte, die er noch eben von Sirius erhalten hatte aufs Bett. Ein fataler Fehler, denn das wiederum weckte die Neugierde eines gewissen Slytherins, der nebenan im Bett lag.

„Was ist denn da drin?"Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hatte er bereits in die Tüte gegriffen und zog... „Oh bei Merlin, aber bevor wir das benutzen redest du noch mal mit mir, oder?"„Ich hatte nicht vor das zu benutzen."Erwiderte Harry genervt und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. „Warum kaufst du so nen Mist?"Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe das nicht gekauft, es wurde mir von meinem Patenonkel feierlich überreicht, nach dem er versucht hat mich aufzuklären."„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!"Harrys Schnauben zeigte Draco, dass der Gryffindor es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Aber warum zum Kuckuck schenkt er dir Gleitgel und Kondome?"„Na vermutlich weil ich dich geküsst habe und er meinte er müsste mir erklären wie so etwas funktioniert und bla bla bla..." Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Harry der als erster im Ferienhaus wach wurde, schlurfte nach unten um Kaffee zu kochen. Noch einen Start in den Tag ohne Kaffee würde er nicht durchstehen, zu mal die ganze Situation hier sich innerhalb eines Tages immer mehr zu spitzte.

Als der Kaffee durch war, setzte er sich mit seiner Tasse aufs Sofa und blickte zur Flurtür. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis ein ziemlich zerknautschter Severus Snape die Tür herein kam. Harry hatte die Füße hochgelegt und beobachtete ihn still.

Man könnte meinen, der gute Severus hat nicht geschlafen... dachte er bei sich. Warum zum Kuckuck greift der sich dauernd an seinen Hintern? Da stimmt doch was nicht... Harry trank einen Schluck Kaffee Ob der Krank ist, irgendwie geht er auch merkwürdig... sollte wirklich mal zum Arzt gehen 

Severus verschwand in der Küche.

Oh da kommt Remus, ziemlich gut gelaunt für solch frühe Morgenstunden und er pfeift? Merkwürdig, ich glaube so langsam drehen hier alle durch. „Morgen Harry."„Morgen." Antwortete Harry und seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen.

Oh ja, so langsam werden alle wach... sogar Draco hats nicht länger ausgehalten. Er beachtet mich nicht... na umso besser, schließlich will ich nicht, das noch jemand denkt wir hätten was miteinander... war peinlich genug das Gespräch zwischen Sirius und mir gestern... Harry trank wieder einen Schluck und blickte auf die Uhr. Na komm schon Sirius, ich will wissen ob du dich noch traust mit mir zu reden... wo bleibst du nur solange? 

Draco ließ sich gegenüber von Harry nieder, was Harry natürlich bemerkte aber total ignorierte.

Was ist Malfoy... traust dich nicht hier her zu sehen... ist dir wohl doch peinlich was da passiert ist. Harry blickte natürlich auch nicht direkt zu Draco, beobachtete diesen aber aus den Augenwinkeln. Warum ist Potter nur so dämlich und sieht mich nicht direkt an. Meint der etwa ich merk nicht, dass er mich beobachtet? Fragte sich Draco.

Irgendwie sieht er ja süß aus... so in Boxershorts... Was zur Hölle denk ich da eigentlich?! Malfoy verzieh dich endlich. 

Warum kann er mich nicht mal direkt an sehen, diese faszinierenden grünen Augen... Oh bei Salazar, ich glaub ich dreh hier noch komplett durch... schnell... ja was zu lesen... Draco griff nach einer Zeitung.

Na toll, jetzt lest der Depp auch noch, anstatt mal hier her zusehen. Aber immerhin, hab ich ja noch einen guten Blick auf seine schönen schlanken Beine... Harry trank wieder einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Draco legte die Beine hoch und räkelte sich. Merlin sei Dank hat Potter nichts bemerkt... hoffentlich bin ich nicht rot geworden... 

Oh nein, ich glaub er hat gemerkt, wie ich ihn angesehen habe... der läuft ja knallrot an. Dachte Harry und griff nun ebenfalls zu einer Zeitschrift.

Ihre Fußspitzen berührten sich fast, Harry konnte Dracos Nähe förmlich spüren.

Unauffällig weiter rücken... Harry rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer und... Okay, Mission Fußkontakt ausgeführt. Jetzt so unbeteiligt wie möglich... nur nicht rot werden... 

Was ist das? Berühren sich da allen Ernstes unsere Füße... und der Idiot hat es noch nicht mal bemerkt... na dann kann ich das ja ruhig genießen... Potter, wie kann man nur so dämlich sein? 

Merlin sei Dank, er zieht ihn nicht weg... okay, jetzt kommt Mission 2... Fußstreicheln... also... schnell meinen rechten darüber... ja und jetzt unauffällig an seinem Fußrücken entlang streifen... oh herrliches Gefühl. 

Uih.. das ist ja köstlich... du weißt gar nicht was für einen großen Gefallen du mir da gerade tust... och schon vorbei... na dann bin ich jetzt mal an der Reihe... 

Warum zieht er seinen Fuß jetzt weg? Schade, gerade wo es interessant wird. Schmollend blätterte Harry in seiner Zeitschrift ohne sich zu bewegen, als plötzlich Welcher Depp, setzt sich da jetzt neben mich... wäre ja auch... oh mein Gott.. er ist es... oh mein Gott... Was mach ich jetzt und warum sitzt der auf einmal so nah bei mir? 

„Hier ist das Licht besser."Sagte Draco in seiner gewohnten Art und blätterte wieder in seiner Zeitschrift.

Puh... ich dachte schon er hätte was bemerkt. 

Man, was für ein Glück, dass Potter so begriffsstutzig ist. Wäre ja zu peinlich, wenn der jetzt was gesagt hätte. 

Na dann können wir ja mal nen zweiten Versuch starten... oki... Zeitschrift in die linke Hand, und die rechte... ganz unauffällig neben seine legen... und tada... geschafft 

Was macht Potter da nur? Will der mich anmachen oder so? Nee, dafür ist der viel zu doof... aber ich könnte mich... oh ja so ist es schon besser... jetzt berühren sich unsere Hände wenigstens, 1:0 für mich Potter.... 

Oh Merlin, seine Hand berührt meine... was mach ich jetzt nur... oki, ich setz alles auf eine Karte und... ganz langsam... 

„Potter, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen du willst mich hier anmachen!"Flüsterte Draco und Harry erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. „Merlin sei Dank weißt du es ja besser." Gab er schnell zurück und stand auf, na toll, er hatte sich mal wieder blamiert. Er ging wieder in die Küche, um sich erneut einen Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Man warum muss es nur so schütten, so hatte ich mir meinen Urlaub nicht vorgestellt."Sagte Remus. „Ich auch nicht, aber ich wüsste ein schönes Spiel."Erwiderte Harry, der gerade wieder aus der Küche kam. „NEIN!"Riefen Remus und Severus sofort. Harry sah verdutzt sie an. „Schon gut, dafür müsst ihr mich nicht gleich killen! Hört euch doch erst mal an, was ich vorschlage."„Glaub mir Harry, wir haben in nächster Zeit genug von solchen Spielchen..."Sagte Remus. Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging wieder zum Sofa zurück.

Mary:

So, ihr fragt euch woher ich so genau die Gedanken der Jungs kenne –grinst-

Severus:

Ist ja wohl leicht, du hast denen ihr Tagebuch geklaut. –gähnt-

Mary:

Musst du meine ganzen Geheimnisse ausplaudern? War gar nicht so leicht da ran zu kommen! –Arme verschränkt-

Severus:

Naja, so schwer wohl auch nicht... wenn man Lucius kennt... der würde doch alles tun um seinem Sohn eins Auszuwischen für diesen Urlaub. –lacht-

Mary:

Ich sperr dich beim nächsten Mal ein während ich hier schreib... du verrätst hier meine ganzen Geheimnisse. –schnief-

Severus:

Och, jetzt musst du net schon wieder weinen... –verlegen schaut-

Mary:

Mach ich net –schnief-

Severus:

-Zu Mary rüberrückt und in den Arm nimmt- -und zu den Lesern flüstert- Wehe ihr verratet das hier jemandem... werd euch was ganz schlimmes anhexen.

Mary:

Mach unseren Lesern keine Angst, nur weil du mich mal in den Arm nimmst... manchmal muss ich einfach geknuddelt werden... –wieder lächelt-

So liebe Leser, ich muss mich nun leider verabschieden, bis am Sonntag (22.08.) da ich in ein Zeltlager fahre. Ich hoffe, ihr schafft es solange ohne Streiche, Peinlichkeiten und dem ganzen Gelaber von Sev und mir.

Severus:

Gelaber? Also ich muss doch sehr bitten, ich labere nicht. –Schmollt-

Mary:

Ach komm, lass uns jetzt nicht noch nen Streit vom Zaun brechen... ich bin ab Sonntag wieder da und ich verspreche spätestens Montag oder Dienstag hab ihr das nächste Chap und werdet wissen, was Lucius und Sirius so treiben und ob die anderen vier vielleicht doch noch ein Spielchen wagen... –lacht-

Severus:

Ich... ich... du bist ja bald wieder da...

Mary:

Ja, ich vermiss dich auch Sev –knufft- und euch meine Lieben natürlich auch, freue mich, dass ihr immer so lieb zu mir seit –knuddelt- so... jetzt werd ich mich mal ins Bett verdrücken. Gute Nacht und bis nächste Woche. –Das Zimmer verlässt-

Severus:

-Verstohlen zum PC blickt- -Nach Mary Ausschau hält- -Flüstert- Vermisse euch auch, Gute Nacht. –Stecker zieht-


	10. Verregneter Tag Teil 2 Wie man grillt

Mary:

Ah... endlich wieder zu Hause! Habe euch alle ganz doll vermisst –knuddel-

Severus:

Ich bin auch froh, dann kann es ja endlich weiter gehen –Hände reibt-

Mary:

Hast du mich denn gar nicht vermisst? –Traurig guckt-

Severus:

Warum sollte ich? –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Mary:

-Kopf hängen lässt- Eigentlich dachte ich, wir wären Freunde und die vermisst man doch, wenn man nicht da ist... oder?

Severus:

Hmh... sind wir Freunde? -grinst-

Mary:

Also langsam find ich das nicht mehr witzig. –Arme verschränkt-

Severus:

Schön, natürlich sind wir das... –seufzt-

Mary:

Na also... –lächelt zufrieden-

So, nun möchte ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten was unsere 6 Herren in ihrem Urlaub getrieben haben... –grinst-

Severus:

Jetzt wird's peinlich... –Kopf schüttelt-

Mary:

Ach was... warts ab, zuerst denke ich werden wir mal sehen, was Sirius und Lucius so treiben... -grinst-

Severus:

Dann hab ich also noch einmal Glück... –erleichtert ist-

Mary:

–Sev angrinst-

Severus:

-Kopf schüttelt- Ich wusste es...

**Kapitel 10**

**Verregneter Tag Teil 2 – Wie man grillt...**

Harry setzte sich wieder gelangweilt neben Draco und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. Was sollten sie bei diesem Mistwetter bloß anstellen? Hier den ganzen Tag auf der Coach verbringen war nicht gerade das spektakulärste...

„Malfoy, sollen wir ins Kino oder so?"Fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Remus und Severus saßen immer noch schweigend am Tisch und starrten Löcher in die Luft. „Kino?"Fragte Draco zurück, der sich nicht wirklich etwas darunter vorstellen konnte. „Ach das wird schon witzig, komm. Es ist besser als hier rum zu sitzen." „Vermutlich..."Sagte der Blonde gelangweilt und sie machten sich auf in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten, beugte sich Remus vor und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf Severus Wange. „Du warst gestern einfach.... ach ich finde keine Worte dafür."Der Werwolf strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Severus errötete leicht. „Das kann ich nur zurück geben."Flüsterte er.

Während dessen lag Sirius in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Er traute sich einfach nicht mehr hinaus. Harry jetzt ins Gesicht zu sehen... oh nein, das wäre nur peinlich. Die Rollladen waren bereits oben, so dass er hinaus blicken konnte. Das Wetter passte zu seiner Stimmung. Er kuschelte sich in die Bettdecke ein, als es klopfte. „Harry wenn du es bist, geh... ich möchte nicht darüber reden."Sagte er, doch die Tür wurde trotzdem geöffnet. „Harry, bitte... lass mich alleine."Sagte Sirius wieder leise. „Also, ich finde es nicht so schön, dass du mich mit Potter vergleichst."Sagte eine leise Stimme und Sirius riss die Augen auf.

„Was willst du Malfoy?"Fragte er gereizt, jedoch ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wir sollten reden."Antwortete Lucius mürrisch und zog einen Stuhl bei. „Ach, ich wüsste nicht über was." Sirius drehte sich um.

„Nun, ich denke über Potter und meinen Sohn, ich bin nicht gerade begeistert über das was dort läuft, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."Begann Lucius und Sirius fragte sich womit er das nur verdient hatte. „Lucius, warum..."„Seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen Black?"Unterbrach Malfoy ihn und Sirius seufzte „Meine Güte... ist das nicht egal? Du weißt doch was Sache ist, seit diesem dämlichen Spiel... warum kommt Snape auch auf solch blöde Ideen... Veritaserum?"Malfoy grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, ja die Erinnerung an das Spiel setzte auch noch ganz andere Gedanken in ihm frei.

„Also schön Black..."„Ach jetzt hör auf... was soll das ganze Spiel?"Fragte Sirius und stand auf. Er wusste er war nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet und das Lucius ihm mit seinen Blicken folgte. „Was meinst du?"„Lucius, also wirklich. Ich meine du solltest deinem Sohn doch auch das gönnen, was dir selbst soviel Spaß macht... oder leugnest du etwa, dass auch du eine gewisse Neigung zu Gryffindors hast?"Fragte er lächelnd.

„Hör auf damit... es reicht, dass Draco dieses erbärmliche Schauspiel gesehen hat."Lucius wurde sauer und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „Erbärmlich? Nennst du mich etwa erbärmlich? Also ich kann mich erinnern, dass du vor kurzem noch ganz anders gesprochen hast!"Fuhr Sirius ihn an, denn er war etwas gekränkt über diese Aussage. Natürlich war es peinlich gewesen... aber erbärmlich?!

„Ja genau das war es! Ein Sohn sollte seinen Vater nicht so sehen!" „Schön, wenn du das so siehst! Dann verlass auf der Stelle dieses Zimmer!"Entgegnete Sirius gereizt. „Was? Du wirfst mich raus?"„So siehts aus, du solltest jetzt besser gehen, bevor ich noch nachhelfen muss!"„Schon gut!"

Lucius verließ grummelnd das Zimmer und der schwarzhaarige Zauberer stöhnte wieder „Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"Dann legte er sich erneut ins Bett.

„Also Sev, ich weiß nicht ob das so in Ordnung ist... vielleicht sollten wir Harry mal fragen..."Sagte Remus leicht irritiert und starrte auf den kleinen Grill der auf dem Balkon stand. Der Balkon war überdacht und Severus hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, heute zu grillen. Es goß immer noch in Strömen und auch Remus Argumente, dass man heute unmöglich grillen konnte, wollte er nicht hören.

„Ich brauche doch nicht Potter um Hilfe zu bitten! Ich kann das auch so! Außerdem sind diese beiden Drückeberger mal wieder nicht hier."Antwortete Severus und versuchte sein Glück mit Grillanzündern und Streichhölzern. Jedenfalls stand auf der Verpackung wie man das machen musste. „Sev, du hast gleich alle verbraucht und das Holz brennt immer noch nicht!"Warf Lupin ein und setzte dann hinzu „Außerdem ist es gerade mal 12 Uhr, warte doch ab bis heute Nachmittag, vielleicht hört es ja noch auf zu regnen und Harry..."„Potter braucht mir nicht zu helfen!" Fuhr Snape ihn wieder an und überlegte wie er dieses verdammte Holz zum Brennen bekam. Mit seinem Zauberstab wäre es ein leichtes aber so... wenn man auf diesen ganzen Muggelmist angewiesen war.

„Sev, mir ist kalt... lass uns reingehen, hier ist es so ungemütlich und auch wenn der Balkon überdacht ist so..."„Dann geh... ich kann das auch alleine!"Unterbrach ihn Severus gereizt.

Remus beäugte den schwarzhaarigen Mann misstrauisch und überlegte, dass es nicht so klug war ihn alleine zu lassen... also blieb er auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, eingewickelt in eine Wolldecke und blickte dem anderen pessimistisch zu.

„Hmh... haben wir nichts anderes... ah... das sieht gut aus, was ist das?" Severus sah einen kleinen Kanister in der hinteren Ecke des Balkons stehen und ging darauf zu. Er hob ihn hoch. Das Etikett verriet ihm, dass sich im Kanister Benzin befand und dass dieses leicht brennbar war. „Wunderbar... dann nehmen wir das doch!"Sagte Severus grinsend und leerte den Rest des Kanisters über dem Holz aus.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihm ängstlich zu, wie er über den Grill gebeugt da stand und ein Streichholz entzündete. Benzin... Benzin... wofür war das noch mal? Dann riss er seine Augen auf! Natürlich!! „Severus Stop!"Rief er noch, doch zu spät, dass Streichholz fiel bereits auf die Holzscheite.

Eine Stichflamme von ca. einem Meter schoss in die Höhe. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei sprang Severus einen Schritt zurück und stolperte, er saß schweratmend auf dem Boden und sah der Flamme zu, die sich wieder beruhigte und langsam herab brannte. „Man... warum haben diese Muggel..."„Severus, hättest du in Muggelkunde besser aufgepasst, wüsstest du, dass man normales Benzin niemals mit Feuer in Verbindung bringt."Sagte Remus und Severus drehte sich ärgerlich zu ihm um „Ach ja warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt, wenn du das so gut weißt?!"

Remus blickte den anderen Zauberer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und der Mund klappte ihm auf. Er konnte nicht antworten. „Was ist los?" Fragte Severus nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens und Anstarrens. Dann begann Remus zu lachen, er legte sich eine Hand über den Mund und lachte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen, so sehr amüsierte ihn das Bild des Tränkemeisters.

Lucius betrat den Balkon, weil er Remus lachen gehört hatte. Er blickte auf Snape, der auf dem Boden saß und seinen typischen Snape-Blick aufgesetzt hatte. „Oh man, du solltest mal in den Spiegel schauen."Sagte Lucius und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Wenn Lucius so grinste, musste etwas nicht stimmen. Er sprang sofort auf und ging schnurstracks ins Bad. Er blickte in den Spiegel und wollte gerade eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen, als er bemerkte „Oh nein... oh nein..."das es unmöglich war. „Warum... was ist... oh nein..."stammelte er nur und fasste an die Stelle, an der üblicherweise seine Augenbrauen gesessen hatten. Warum hatte er das nicht eben gemerkt? War er so geschockt gewesen über diese Flamme?

Er machte die Augen zu und schluckte. Dann blinzelte er, als hoffte er aus einem bösen Traum wieder aufzuwachen. Das setzte allen Peinlichkeiten dieses Urlaubs noch die Krone auf! Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Er konnte wohl schlecht den ganzen Urlaub im Zimmer verbringen oder? Nein... das wollte er auch nicht. Außerdem hatte er sich schon so oft blamiert... da kam es darauf wohl auch nicht mehr an. Er ging wieder hinaus.

Lucius hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig Holz aufgelegt und den Rost übers Feuer gelegt und Remus war damit beschäftigt das Fleisch anzureichen. „Wann wollten Harry und Draco wieder zurück sein, meinst du wir sollten es schon auf legen?"Severus beobachtete die beiden von der Tür aus und er spürte wie er eifersüchtig wurde. Er?! Er wurde tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Lucius? Ja, irgendwie schon... die letzt Nacht war so wunderbar gewesen und Remus war so zärtlich und nett gewesen, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal so glücklich sein würde. Er seufzte.

„Ich denke schon, Black meinte das Fleisch bräuchte ne gute ¾ Stunde und bis dahin sind sie doch hoffentlich zurück, ansonsten legen wirs für sie später auf."Meinte Lucius und begann damit das Fleisch auf den Rost zu legen.

Severus trat hinaus. „Also schlimmer kann es doch gar nicht mehr kommen oder?"Fragte er dann und setzte sich betröpelt auf einen Stuhl. Remus sah ihn mitleidig an, stellte den Teller auf die Seite und kam zu ihm, dann kniete er sich und sprach ganz leise „Sev, egal was passiert ich werde dich auch so noch lieben, wirklich." Ein leichter Hauch von Rot überzog die Wangen des Werwolfs und Severus lächelte. „Danke."Antwortete er leise.

Lucius hörte nicht, was die beiden redeten und eigentlich wollte er es nicht wissen, denn die letzte Nacht hatte ihm gereicht. Er belegte ja das Zimmer direkt neben Severus und allzu leise waren die beiden nicht gerade gewesen. Er seufzte, na ja, jedem das seine, dachte er sich. „Lucius, du wirst langsam zu weich."Sagte er dann noch zu sich selbst.

Severus:

Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht –kopf schüttelt-

Mary:

Aber ich –grinst-

Severus:

Ja, das glaub ich, so etwas merkst du dir! –beleidigt Unterlippe vorschiebt-

Mary:

Ach komm Remus war doch soooo süß, ich könnte den glatt knuddeln –lächelt-

Severus:

Finger weg! Der gehört schon mir!

Mary:

Das weiß ich doch! Wann kommt der den wieder? Ich vermisse ihn so. –hach-

Severus:

Morgen. –erleichtert guckt-

Mary:

Echt?! Wow, da freu ich mich aber! –ganz nervös wird-

Severus:

Ja ja, dann könnt ihr wieder über das alles lästern was dort abgegangen ist. Dann brauchst du mich ja nicht mehr... –Unterlippe vorschiebt-

Mary:

Ach Sev, natürlich brauch ich dich noch! Ohne dich wäre diese Fiction nicht das was sie nun mal ist –in den Arm nimmt-

Severus:

Hmh... bin aber auch froh wenn er wieder da ist... na ja, ich geh jetzt besser ins Bett, bevor es hier zu peinlich wird...

Mary:

Gute Nacht Sev –Gute Nacht Kuss aufdrückt-

Wünsche euch ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht und freue mich über eure lieben Kommis –knuddel- außerdem bin ich froh, dass ich wieder da bin!!


	11. Verregneter Tag Teil 3 Kinobesuch

Mary:

-Gähnt- Man ich bin immer noch geschafft von diesem Zeltlager... aber ich möchte euch natürlich nicht wieder so lange warten lassen. –knuddelt- Ihr seit einfach zu nett und habt mir so viele liebe Kommis geschrieben!

Remus:

-winkt- Hallo ihr lieben Leser, ich denke ich brauche mich nicht mehr großartig vorzustellen –lächelt- Ich freue mich, dass ich Mary heute mal zur Seite stehen darf, weil Severus mit einer Erkältung im Bett liegt.

Mary:

Ich freue mich auch, dass du heute mal bei mir bist. –knufft-

Remus:

Obwohl du schon so viel peinliches über mich geschrieben hast... man diesen Urlaub werde ich wohl nie mehr vergessen –Augen rollt-

Mary:

War aber immer etwas los... okay, fangen wir mal an... also wo waren wir –grübel- ach ja... Lucius war am Grillen, Sev und Remus am Turteln, Sirius zickig und die beiden jüngsten im Kino.

Remus:

Oh ja... an diesen Tag kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern.... und an Sevs Unfall... –grinst-

Mary:

Tat mir schon etwas leid der Arme... –lacht-

Remus:

Ja mir auch... aber ich hab ja gesagt, wäre er in Muggelkunde aufmerksamer gewesen, hätte er das gewusst....

Mary:

Hatte Severus denn überhaupt Muggelkunde?

Remus:

-nickt- Ja, er wollte doch lieber Muggelkunde statt Wahrsagen belegen und ich weiß das er in Muggelkunde war, weil wir das Fach zusammen hatten.

Mary:

Ah, das versteh ich dann –lächelt- so aber nun weiter, ich denke es wäre mal ganz witzig zu erfahren was die beiden anderen so treiben und ob Sirius doch noch aus seinem Zimmer kommt...

Remus:

Ich werde dann mal kurz nach Severus sehen –steht auf und verlässt den Raum-

Mary:

-flüstert den Lesern zu- so sehr ich Remus mag, ich bin froh wenn Sev wieder da ist... das ist viel witziger –grinst-

**Kapitel 11**

**Verregneter Tag Teil 3 – Kinobesuch**

Harry und Draco waren mit Schirmen unterwegs ins Kino. Harry hatte sich vorher noch schnell erkundigt wo sich das nächste Kino befand und erfahren, dass es gerade mal 10 Minuten zu Fuß war... jeden Falls laut Auskunft ihres Vermieters. Mittlerweile waren sie schon 20 Minuten unterwegs und Draco die ganze Zeit am Fluchen. Harry verfluchte sich selbst dafür, kein Taxi gerufen zu haben.

„Mensch Potter, wann sind wir denn endlich da?"„Ich hoffe bald." Antwortete Harry nur genervt von dieser Fragerei. Als ob Draco nicht alt genug war selbst für sich zu denken. Er sah doch schließlich, dass es bis zum Kino, laut Schild, noch knapp 500 m waren.

„Da vorne muss es sein."Sagte Harry erleichtert und deutete auf ein großes Gebäude. Merlin sei Dank hatte Harry recht.

Am Kino angekommen sahen sie sich den Spielplan an. Sie hatten die Auswahl zwischen zwei Filmen. Da Harry in diesen Dingen auch nicht sehr bewandert war, grübelte er lange. Zur Auswahl standen ein französicher Herz-Schmerzfilm, dessen Titel Harry unmöglich aussprechen konnte und ein deutscher Film mit dem Titel Traumschiff Surprise. Das Plakat sah eigentlich ziemlich witzig aus... und er blickte Draco fragend an.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir uns diesen ansehen?"Und er deutete auf das Plakat mit den 3 Männern in bunten Oberteilen. „Ich denke besser als dieser romantische Quatsch."Antwortete Draco und somit war es beschlossen. Sie würden sich Traumschiff Surprise ansehen.

Harry bestellte zwei Tickets, die er bezahlte, da Draco kein Muggelgeld dabei hatte. Der Gryffindor hingegen hatte vorgesorgt und Remus, Sirius und sich mit genügend Muggelgeld ausgestattet um einen schönen Urlaub verbringen zu können. Dann betraten sie eine große Halle mit einigen Kassen an denen man Popcorn und andere Dinge kaufen konnte.

„Die Süßwaren und Knabberein der Muggel sind zwar nicht so spektakulär wie die aus dem Honigtopf, aber man kann sie essen." Sagte Harry grinsend und trat zu einer der Kassen. Draco blickte sich mit großen Augen um. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Filmen, Kino oder was er sonst noch so sah. Er blickte auf die großen bunten Plakate die an den Wänden hingen und war schon ein wenig fasziniert was die Muggel so ohne Zauberei zu stande brachten.

„Hier, eine Cola und eine Tüte Popcorn, ich hoffe es schmeckt dir und jetzt lass uns mal in den Kinosaal gehen."Sagte Harry und drückte Draco eine Flasche und eine kleine Tüte in die Hand.

Harry war natürlich auch noch nicht oft im Kino gewesen, eigentlich nur ein einziges Mal. Die Dursleys hatten ihn nicht zu Hause lassen wollen und ihn widerwillig mitgenommen. Harry war damals total begeistert gewesen. Er hoffte bei Draco auch diese Wirkung zu erzielen.

Sie betraten den Saal, der bis auf die beiden noch ganz leer war. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr, der Film sollte in zwei Minuten beginnen. Merkwürdig das nicht mehr Leute diesen Film besuchten. Vermutlich war es noch zu früh am Morgen. Gerade mal 11 Uhr, wahrscheinlich gingen die meisten Abends und nicht morgens.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, hörten sie eine altbekannte Stimme „Hallo ihr beiden! Schön euch zu sehen."„Hallo John." Sagte Harry und Draco flüsterte „Womit hab ich das verdient?" Harry knuffte ihn in die Seite damit er still war. „Kommt ihr beiden Morgen Abend wieder zum Bootshaus? Man Harry, du sorgst da echt für Gesprächsstoff, war aber ne klasse Vorstellung." Der Gryffindor lief knallrot an und Draco mischte sich ein „Mal sehen, hört sich nicht schlecht an."Der Gedanke, dass Harry sich möglicherweise wieder so blamieren könnte gefiel ihm. „Wie meinst du das? Ich setze keinen Fuß mehr da rein." Flüsterte Harry protestierend.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel im Kino. „Es geht los."Flüsterte Harry jetzt und John gab einen freudigen Laut von sich. „Ich hab den Film schon 10 mal gesehen und der ist immer wieder super! Einfach klasse." Sagte er noch. stopfte Chips in sich hinein und schon lief der Film an. (Ich weiß unrealistisch, da keine Werbung davor ist... aber die lass ich jetzt einfach mal weg –g-)

Draco war schon ganz fasziniert von diesem ‚Kino' und der Film... na ja den verstand er nicht wirklich richtig, da er sehr auf die Muggelwelt ausgelegt war. Harry lachte hin und wieder mal laut auf. John schien nichts anderes tun zu können, als zu Lachen.

Irgendwann saßen die drei irgendwie leicht schwul angehauchten Typen dann in einem Taxi. Bei dieser Szene musste sogar Draco lachen. Es war einfach witzig mit anzusehen, wie sie sangen und dabei den Taxifahrer immer anmachten.

Draco legte unbeschwert seinen Arm auf die rechte Armlehne ohne zu bemerken, dass Harrys Arm dort bereits lag. Harry spürte die Berührung und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Warum bekam er bei Draco eine Gänsehaut? So ganz konnte er diese ganzen Gefühle noch nicht einordnen.

Der Film lief weiter und Harry und Draco lachten gerade über das merkwürdige Gespräch von diesem merkwürdigen Captain mit dem Typ mit den spitzen Ohren, die gerade auf einer Fensterbank standen und mit einer Kette aneinander gekettet waren. Draco konnte sich die Namen einfach nicht merken.

Ihre Arme lagen immer noch nebeneinander auf der Armlehne und Harry wurde nervös. Warum merkte Draco nicht, dass sein Arm direkt an seine gepresst dort lag? Oder wusste er es? Sollte er vielleicht versuchen... oh besser nicht.

Irgendwie waren alle Zeitreisenden auf der Leinwand endlich in der richtigen Zeit gelandet und hatten gerade den Marsmenschen vernichtet und somit die Welt gerettet.

Draco streckte sich einmal leicht. Sollte er die Hand des Gryffindors nehmen? Harry hatte den Arm nicht weggezogen. Vielleicht wollte er auch mehr? Immerhin hatte dieser ihn ja auch schon mal geküsst, allerdings stand er da unter Alkohol. Ach nein, wenn er jetzt einen Schritt machte den Harry nicht wollte, wäre alles hin. Also zog er den Arm zurück.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende war verließen Draco, Harry und John das Kino. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. John lachte immer noch über den Film. Irgendwann fragte er dann „Was ist kommt ihr jetzt morgen oder nicht?"

„Na ich denke schon oder?"Antwortete Draco und sah Harry fragend an. „Ja... wenn du unbedingt willst."„Oh wie gnädig der große Potter nimmt einen Vorschlag von mir an."Feixte Draco und machte eine theatralische Geste. „Super! Dann freu ich mich schon. War echt witzig. Ich bring auch wieder meine Kamera mit."John grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Harry war schon klar, dass Draco an der letzten Misere Schuld war, also warum sollte er ihm das nicht heimzahlen? Ein Grinsen breitete sich auch seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich sonst so?"Fragte John ganz unvermittelt und Harry überlegte was er am besten sagen sollte... „Wir sind Zauberer und versuchen das Böse aus der Welt zu schaffen!" konnte er wohl schlecht sagen... also antwortete er „Wir haben gerade unseren Abschluss gemacht und werden wohl beide mit einem Studium beginnen." Wunderbarer Einfall! Einfach grandios! Dachte sich Harry und auch Draco schien zufrieden. Beide rechneten allerdings nicht mit Johns Neugierde.

„Und was wollt ihr studieren? Ich werde nächstes Jahr ein meinen Abschluss machen und werde dann irgendwas mit Computern machen." John lächelte sie an. „Also... ich werde..." Denk nach Harry... denk nach... „hmh... Geschichte? Ja, ich werde Geschichte studieren." Puh, das war knapp. 

„Und du?"Fragte John den blonden Slytherin. „Hmh... also ich werde wohl was mit... Trönken..."Harry knuffte ihn und sagte dann „Draco möchte Chemie studieren."„Echt du interessiert dich für so was?"Fragte John entsetzt. „Ähm... ja?" Antwortete Draco mehr fragend in Harrys Richtung. „Ja Draco ist einfach sehr sehr gut in diesem Fach."„Na ja, jedem das seine." Antwortete John lachend. „So ich bin ja schon fast da, wir sehen uns dann morgen, okay?"

Harry und Draco nickten und gingen davon. „Was ist Chemie?"Fragte Draco direkt, als John außer Hörweite war. „Na ja, passt schon irgendwie zu Zaubertränke, jeden Falls kommt es dem Fach wohl am nächsten."„Und du willst Geschichte studieren?" „Nein, aber ich konnte auch schlecht sagen, dass ich Auror werden möchte oder? Ich meine jetzt mal im Ernst, erklär dem mal was das ist... da gibt's ja nicht wirklich was in der Muggelwelt was diesem Beruf gleicht."Antwortete Harry.

Sie betraten die Terasse, auf der Lucius mit Remus saßen und sich unterhielten, während auf dem Grill das von Sirius eingelegte Fleisch brutschelte. „Hallo."Begrüßte Harry die beiden.

„Hallo Harry, wie wars im.... ähm..."„Kino? Ja ganz witzig. Der Film war nicht schlecht."Antwortete er auf Remus Frage und lächelte. „Wo sind die anderen?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen und erklärte kurz „Sirius ist im Moment ein wenig zickig und hat sich in sein Zimmer verkrochen und Severus... na ja der versucht sich irgendwie wiederherzustellen." Lucius und Remus lachten und Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Langsam drehen hier alle am Rad. Dachte er bei sich.

„Ich werde mal mit Sirius sprechen... vielleicht kann ich ihn ja dazu bewegen runter zu kommen."Sagte Harry nach einer Weile und ging hinein. Draco setzte sich zu seinem Vater und blickte Richtung See.

Oben angekommen, klopfte er an Sirius Tür, doch von drinnen hörte man nichts. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Sirius?"Fragte Harry leise. „Was willst du ? Mich noch mehr blamieren... war peinlich genug gestern."Sagte er und seine Wangen röteten sich wieder.

„Hör mal, ich weiß du hast es gut gemeint... aber"„Gut gemeint? Ich sehe es irgendwo als meine Pflicht auf dich zu achten." Unterbrach ihn Sirius und Harry kam näher setzte sich an sein Bett. „Ich weiß, ich finde es ja auch nett von dir."Gab er leise zu.

„Harry, wenn du hier nicht mehr bleiben willst, wir können auch fahren." „Ähm, nein! Mir gefällts eigentlich ganz gut. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war zwar nicht begeistert das die Malfoys und Snape hier sind, aber mittlerweile macht es das ganze interessanter." Antwortete Harry. Mittlerweile war es wirklich so. Wenn er sich vorstellte ganz alleine mit seinem Patenonkel und Remus hier zu sein, überkam ihn direkt Langeweile.

„Meinst du das ernst?"„Ja natürlich, stell dir mal vor wir wären ganz alleine hier. Das wäre doch nur halb so witzig."Sagte Harry breit grinsend. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht, aber wenn du keine Lust mehr haben solltest..."„Sirius, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich! Dieser Urlaub ist zwar manchmal etwas peinlich, aber schön. Ich denke in ein paar Jahren werden wir darüber nur noch lachen."

„Harry, ich will nur das du weißt, wenn du irgendwas hast, kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen... auch wegen Malfoy."Sagte er ernst und blickte seinen Patensohn an. „Das weiß ich doch. Jetzt komm, wir sollten nach unten gehen. Ich denke das Essen ist fast fertig." Sirius nickte und zog sich schnell eine Jeans und T-Shirt an.

Als sie auf die Terrasse kamen, war Severus bereits wieder zurück und Harry stockte der Atem. Er konnte nichts sagen sondern brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sirius blickte ihn fragend an „Sag mal Snape, hast du irgendwas mit deinen Augenbrauen gemacht? Also vorher sah das besser aus."Sirius klang so ernst dabei, dass die anderen ebenfalls wieder anfingen zu lachen.

„Sehr witzig Black! Als ob das Absicht gewesen wäre!"Gab Severus beleidigt zurück und Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Ach, das war keine Absicht? Dann möchte ich aber mal wissen wie man so dämlich sein kann, dass unabsichtlich zu machen."„Das geht, wie Severus uns unter Beweis gestellt hat."Sagte Lucius und grinste immer noch. Schadenfreude war doch die schönste Freude. „Offensichtlich."Sagte Sirius und begann nun auch zu grinsen.

„Los kommt schon, wir sollten jetzt essen bevor es kalt wird. Ich habe auch einen Salat gemacht!"Sagte Remus ganz stolz und wollte Severus aus der Patsche helfen.

„Also ihr müsst mir zuerst noch erzählen wie er das angestellt hat."Sagte Sirius und deute auf Snape, dieser explodierte „Wenn noch einer jetzt ein Wort darüber verliert, dann schwöre ich, ich werde ihn mit meinen bloßen Händen umbringen!"

Niemand traute sich noch ein Wort zu sagen, aber alle sahen ihn an und zogen fast gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue hoch, wie es normalerweise Snapes Art war. Das war nun entgültig zu viel für den Tränkemeister. Er stand wütend auf und rannte hinein. „Zicke."Sagte Sirius in sich hinein lächelnd. „Das sagt der richtige!"Antwortete Remus etwas betröpelt, sah Severus nach und dann begannen sie mit dem Essen.

Mary:

Okay ich weiß, das war sicher nicht ganz so witzig wie sonst... aber es gab ja nicht nur solche Peinlichkeiten...

Remus:

Na Merlin sei dank nicht! Aber leider folgt wohl im nächsten Kapitel etwas... das mir ganz und gar nicht gefällt... –Kopf schüttelt-

Mary:

Tja, das kommt davon wenn man einkaufen geht und Harry nicht mitnimmt... Also ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man Kopfschmerztabletten verwechseln kann... –grinst-

Remus:

Ja ja... ich auch nicht –pfeift-

Mary:

Tja der gute Remus hat so seine Erfahrungen damit gemacht –grinst- Das war ein Spaß....

Remus:

Ja natürlich für dich vielleicht... ich fand das nicht witzig.

Mary:

Okay, also mehr wird jetzt nicht mehr verraten, dass müsst ihr dann schon selbst lesen.

Remus:

Und ich verabschiede mich mal wieder. Ich muss noch jemanden besuchen –lächelt-

Mary:

Schön das du da warst. So, ich bin mal wieder durch mit dem Chap und ich freue mich wie immer auf eure Kommis. –knuddelt-

Eins möchte ich noch mal erwähnen.... Ihr seit sooooo lieb zu mir mit euren Kommis und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese FF soviel Interesse findet –gerührt ist- ich bin echt froh, dass es euch gefällt –glücklich ist-


	12. Verregneter Tag Teil 4 Kopfschmerzen un...

Mary:

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis, dem erkälteten Sev geht's auch schon wieder besser und er sitzt fröhlich (wie immer –grinst-) bei mir –Sev auf die Schulter schlag-

Severus (heiser):

Hallo –hust-

Mary:

Okay, ich denke wir schonen besser noch ein wenig Sevs Stimme, damit er bald wieder top fit ist –grinst-

Severus (heiser):

Wie liebenswürdig –chrmchrm-

Mary:

So bin ich halt –sich selbst auf die Schulter klopft- Aber nun gut, ich denke wir machen einfach mal weiter...

Severus (heiser):

Wenigstens ist das nächste Kapitel witziger... –grinst-

Mary:

Oh, wenn du wieder grinsen kannst bist du auf dem besten Weg –lächelt-

Severus (heiser):

Fang doch endlich mal an... die Leser warten doch schon! –Augenbraue hochzieht und Schal enger zieht-

Mary:

Und wenn du an mir rum meckern kannst, bist du wieder gesund! Willkommen zurück Sev! –theatralisch um den Hals fall-

Severus (heiser):

Lass das! Ich mag das nicht! –Mary wegschiebt-

Mary:

Ich stelle fest, der alte Sev ist wieder da!! Juhu!! –jubelt- Aber nun ists wirklich genug... also ich möchte euch nun erzählen, wie Remus einkaufen geht... und was dabei heraus kommt... –grinst und Hände reibt-

**Kapitel 12**

**Verregneter Tag Teil 4 – Kopfschmerzen und andere Leiden...**

„Ich werde dann mal einkaufen gehen."Sagte Remus nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten. „Soll ich mitkommen?"Fragte Harry vorsichtshalber, denn von allen die hier waren, kannte er sich wohl am besten in der Muggelwelt aus. „Lass nur Harry, ich war ja schon mal. Ich werde es überleben."

Remus wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, als Lucius ihm nachrief er solle noch etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen mitbringen. Remus nickte und verschwand.

Er dachte ein wenig über diese ganze Situation im Ferienhaus nach. Eigentlich war er ganz froh, dass sie zu 6. waren und das sie dieses peinliche Spiel mit dem Veritaserum gespielt hatten, denn sonst wäre er wohl nie mit Severus zusammen gekommen. Schön, wenn er auch jetzt ohne Augenbrauen da stand... aber die würden ja wieder nachwachsen... hoffentlich!

Das zwischen Harry und Draco mehr war als sie vorgaben, war wohl eindeutig zu spüren. Lucius würde sich irgendwann damit abfinden müssen. Remus seufzte.

Endlich erreichte er den kleinen Laden, in dem er am gestrigen Tag bereits eingekauft hatte. Allerdings waren die Lebensmittel bei 6 Personen schnell verbraucht.

Er hatte soweit alles eingepackt, als ihm gerade noch einfiel, dass er noch etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen mitbringen sollte. Er ging zu einem Regal in dem verschiedene Arzneimittel standen. „Hmh... was davon ist wohl gegen Kopfschmerzen."Er las sorgfältig überall nach, als ihn jemand ansprach. Remus erschrak und griff gleich nach dem erst besten Päckchen, da er nicht auffallen wollte, warf es ihn seinen Wagen und sah zu der Person die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. _(A.d.A. Ich weiß, dass man Viagra normalerweise nicht einfach so kaufen kann!! Aber es ist eben in dieser Fic nun mal so..)_

Es war eine junge hübsche Frau, diese blickte jetzt verlegen auf das kleine Päckchen das er gerade in den Einkaufswagen geschmissen hatte. Das Remus jetzt auch noch rot wurde, half nicht gerade. „Ist gegen meine Kopfschmerzen."Sagte er schnell und die Frau begann zu lachen. „Na klar und ich nehm die Pille weil ich davon besser einschlafen kann."Die junge Frau ging weiter, scheinbar etwas enttäuscht von Remus. Dieser sah ihr verwirrt nach und schob seinen Einkaufswagen dann Richtung Kasse.

Dort legte er alle Waren aufs Band und der Kassierer zog sie über den Scanner. „Man, sind sie dafür noch nicht ein wenig zu jung?" Fragte er als er das Medikamentenpäckchen über den Scanner gezogen hatte.. „Zu jung? Also ich weiß nicht... ähm... nimmt das nicht jeder?"„Nicht wirklich."Antwortete der Kassierer und grinste.

Remus bezahlte die Artikel, stopfte sie in eine Tüte und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Warum hatte die Frau und auch der Kassierer ihn auf dieses Kopfschmerzmittel angesprochen? War das bei Muggeln so außergewöhnlich? Irgendwie kam ihm das merkwürdig vor.

Zu Hause angekommen packte er die Sachen aus und räumte sie in den Kühlschrank bzw. in die anderen Schränke ein. „So, das wars! Endlich..."Sagte er und blickte zu den Kopfschmerztabletten. „Ich glaub ich muss davon mal eine nehmen... mein Kopf tut mir mittlerweile wirklich weh..."

„Ist das das Kopfschmerzmittel? Dann gib mir auch was..."Sagte Lucius, als er in die Küche kam. Remus öffnete das Päckchen und nahm jeweils eine für sich und für Lucius heraus. Er beäugte die kleine blaue Pille und schluckte sie dann mit einem Schluck Wasser hinunter.

Remus ging wieder hinaus und legte sich auf das Sofa, das im Wohnzimmer stand, denn wenn er Kopfschmerzen hatte, dann ruhte er immer gern ein wenig. Lucius tat es ihm gleich und legte sich auf das andere Sofa.

Nach einer halben Stunde stellte Remus fest, das die Kopfschmerzen immer noch nicht weg waren, also schlurfte er zurück in die Küche und nahm sich gleich zwei auf einmal, ebenso wie Lucius, bei dem die Tabletten scheinbar auch nicht anschlugen.

Anschließend zogen beider wieder ins Wohnzimmer um sich erneut hinzu legen. Nach einer Weile überkam Remus ein kribbeliges Gefühl und ihm wurde richtig heiß. Was waren das nur für merkwürdige Tabletten? Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und krempelte die Arme seines Hemdes hoch. „Ist dir auch so heiß?"Fragte Lucius von neben an. „Kann man wohl sagen..."

„Remus, ich wollte dich fragen... ähm... Remus... du... und Lucius... ähm.... also... solltet ihr euch da nicht mal Abhilfe schaffen?" Fragte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf. „Was meinst du?"Fragte Remus und blickte Harry an... irgendwie hätte er diesen jetzt auf der Stelle vernaschen können oder den blonden Mann, der auf dem anderen Sofa saß oder... egal irgendjemanden...

„Ähm... dann schau mal weiter nach unten..."meinte Harry mit einer Andeutung auf seinen Schambereich und verließ schnell das Zimmer Richtung Küche. Remus schluckte... irgendwie wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst was Harry meinte. Seine Hose wurde immer enger und je mehr er Lucius ansah, desto mehr wollte er ihn... diesem schien es nicht besser zu gehen und als Remus die große Beule in dessen Hose sah, riss er die Augen auf.

„Lupin, was waren das für Tabletten..."Fragte Lucius, mittlerweile ziemlich schnell atmend. „Keine Ahnung..."Antwortete Remus.

„Ähm Leute, wisst ihr eigentlich was ihr da geschluckt habt?"Fragte Harry ein wenig besorgt und kam mit dem Medikamentenpäckchen aus der Küche. „Kopfschmerztabletten?"Fragten beide gleichzeitig und begannen sich mit ihren Blicken auszuziehen.

„Da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Es war Viagra... Wie viele habt ihr geschluckt?"Fragte Harry jetzt noch und begann zu grinsen.

„Na ja... jeder 3 Stück."Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Gerade kamen Sirius und Snape herein die wild am diskutieren waren, doch als sie die beiden anderen auf der Couch sahen verstummten sie.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?"Fragte Sirius und wer ihn kannte hörte die Eifersucht in seinem Ton mitschwingen. „Die beiden haben Viagra geschluckt."Sagte Harry. „Würdest du uns jetzt mal erklären was genau dieses Viagra ist?!?"Herrschte Lucius ihn an, der sich kaum noch zurück halten konnte ohne über jemanden herzufallen.

„Also, hier steht das Viagra gegen Erektionsstörungen ist. Das heißt, wenn ein Mann sein bestes Stück nicht mehr hochkriegt dann nimmt er eine davon um..."Harry las weiter und lachte „na ja, jeden Falls schluckt er eine davon und dann soll es wohl besser im Bett klappen... hier steht auch, dass man die nicht einnehmen soll, solange es ohne geht. Außerdem sollte man immer nur eine Schlucken niemals 2-3 gleichzeitig... bla bla bla..."Harry blickte zu den beiden erregten Männern auf der Couch und dann zu Snape und Sirius. Dann begann er zu grinsen. „Also ihr zwei, ich denke jeder von euch sollte sich einen der beiden hier schnappen und vöglen bis es euch besser geht..."–Stille-

„Was ist denn hier los?"Fragte Draco als er die Treppe hinunter kam und ins Wohnzimmer trat. Er blickte von einem zum anderen und sein Blick blieb an seinem Vater und Lupin hängen. „Hmh... also ich weiß nicht ob ihrs schon gemerkt habt, aber..."„Sei ruhig!"Fuhr Lucius ihn an und Draco grinste, dann ging er zu Harry hinüber und fragte wieder „Was ist denn los?"

„Dein Vater und Remus haben Viagra geschluckt, ergo haben sie beide jetzt ein kleines Problem... also müssen sie wohl jemanden flach legen oder... selbst Hand anlegen..."„Warum schluckt ihr so einen Mist?"Fragte Draco und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Meinst du das war Absicht... ich... ich geh lieber mal auf mein Zimmer..." Sagte Lucius und stand etwas beschämt auf, schnell und ohne noch jemanden anzusehen verschwand er. „Ich gehe dann auch lieber mal...."Sagte Remus mit immer noch sehr ungesunder Gesichtsfarbe und verschwand ebenfalls nach oben.

Severus und Sirius blickten sich kurz an. „Ähm Snape... wolltest du mir nicht noch etwas zeigen?"Fragte Sirius „Ich? Was sollte ich dir..."Ein Knuff von Sirius ließ ihn stoppen und er korrigierte seine Aussage „Ähm... natürlich... es ist ein meinem Zimmer..."

Nachdem die beiden ebenfalls in den 1. Stock verschwunden waren sagte Draco leise „Auffälliger ging es wohl nicht mehr oder? Aber zu uns etwas sagen!"„Da muss ich dir überraschender Weise mal wieder recht geben... aber wie kann man nur so dämlich sein und das Zeug hier schlucken ohne vorher mal nach zu lesen, was es überhaupt ist?"Fragte Harry irritiert und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich werd mal ein wenig lesen."Sagte der Gryffindor dann, warf das Päckchen Viagra wieder zurück auf die Küchenablage und griff sich sein Buch, dass er gerade begonnen hatte. „Was liest du denn?"Fragte Draco neugierig. „Seit wann interessiert dich das?" Fragte Harry zurück. „Na dann eben nicht, Potter."Gab Draco beleidigt zurück. Harry seufzte. „War nicht so gemeint... also ich les im Moment gerade einen Muggelroman über Vampire." „Hört sich interessant an, um was geht's denn da?"„Na um einen Vampir, der seine Geschichte erzählt. Ein ziemlich rebellischer Vampir, der sich unter keinen Umständen an die ganzen Grundsätze der Vampire anpassen will und so weiter..." „Kannst du mir das Buch mal ausleihen, wenn du fertig bist?" „Klar. Kein Problem."Antwortete Harry, ganz überrascht, das Draco plötzlich so versöhnlich war.

Harry setzte sich aufs Sofa und Draco griff nach einer Zeitschrift, beide begannen zu lesen, es wurde ruhig. Nach einiger Zeit allerdings konnte man ziemlich eindeutige Geräusche aus der oberen Etage hören. Draco blickte zu Harry und beide verdrehten die Augen und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wenn mein Vater noch ein Wort darüber verliert, dass wir uns geküsst haben..."Draco erstarrte, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte. Der Gryffindor blickte ihn verträumt an. „Was die da oben können, können wir doch schon lange oder?"Fragte er dann ganz unvermittelt und Draco blickte in Harrys wunderschöne Augen. „Ähm... also..."Mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, denn Harrys Lippen verschlossen ihm den Mund.

Mary:

So, ich weiß es ist gemein jetzt aufzuhören... –grins- aber ich will ja, dass ihr das nächste Kapitel auch lest....

Severus (immer noch heiser):

-chrmchrm-

Mary:

Was habt ihr eigentlich da oben getrieben? –neugierig fragt-

Severus (heiser):

Was wohl... kannst du dir das nicht denken? –rot wird-

Mary:

Doch, aber ich würds gern von dir hören... –Sev knufft-

Severus (heiser):

Da kannst du lange warten. –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

Komm schon, sei doch nicht so...

Severus (heiser):

Denk dran, hier lesen nicht nur Erwachsene, deshalb erzähl ich es dir nicht!

Mary:

Spielverderber, aber du hast natürlich recht... –enttäuscht drein sieht-

Severus (heiser):

Ich werde mich jetzt mal hinlegen gehen.... –aufsteht und in sein Zimmer schlurft-

Mary:

Ich werde mich jetzt auch ein wenig hinlegen, mir ist so komisch... hoffentlich hat Severus mich nicht angesteckt... –Augen rollt- Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir mal wieder ein Kommi –knuddelt- Bis zum nächsten Chap –winkt-


	13. Verregneter Tag Finale

Mary:

-gähnt- Also eigentlich sollte ich schon im Bett liegen, aber die lieben Kommis von euch und das Gemecker von Sev haben mich dazu bewegt noch schnell ein Chap zu schreiben. –wieder gähnt und sich streckt-

Severus:

-Mary von der Seite her ansieht- Also wirklich ich und meckern!

Mary:

-Augen rollt- Nein, dass passt wirklich nicht zu dir... eigentlich schreibst du mir immer Liebeserklärungen... –Kopf schüttelt-

Severus:

Pah! Du hast es schon wieder getan!! –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

-Verwirrt guckt- Was hab ich schon wieder getan?

Severus:

Mit den Augen gerollt! Das tust du ständig, immer wenn du etwas nicht ernste meinst!! –schmollt-

Mary:

-Augenbraue hochzieht- Währe es dir vielleicht lieber ich würde das mit den Liebeserklärungen ernst meinen? –grinst-

Severus:

Ähm... ähm... oh... ähm... NEIN! –Augen auf reißt-

Mary:

Na also –lacht- aber nun zum nächsten Chap, ich weiß es war nicht nett von mir dort aufzuhören –grinst- aber ich wollte euch einfach ein wenig zappeln lassen.

Severus:

Hm... zappeln ist gut... es gab ja manche Leute, die konnten es gar nicht mehr erwarten... –wieder lächelt-

Mary:

Ja und darüber freue ich mich unheimlich... ihr seit so lieb zu mir –knuddelt-

Severus:

Okay, das reicht, jetzt mach lieber weiter! –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Mary:

Schon gut... –grummelt- aber er hat ja Recht, ihr sollt endlich wissen was noch so passierte –grinst-

**Kapitel 13**

**Verregneter Tag – Finale**

Endlich registrierte Draco was Harry da tat und schob ihn weg. Außer Atem und den lächelnden Jungen anblickend fragte er „Was war das eben?"„Ein Kuss."Antwortete Harry und war etwas enttäuscht, dass Draco nicht darauf eingegangen war.

Der Slytherin blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Freude an, doch Harry deutete diesen Blick falsch und stand auf. „Dachte ich mir ja irgendwie."Bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand er in der Küche.

Schmollend überlegte der Gryffindor was er nun tun könnte, denn offensichtlich hatte jeder hier im Haus einen Partner für sich gefunden, bis auf ihn und Draco. Der Gryffindor wollte aber keinen geringeren als diesen verdammten Ich-bin-so-toll-und-niemand-kommt-an-mich-ran-Draco-Malfoy. Aber wie... wie sollte er es anstellen, wenn dieser sich immer dagegen wehrte.

Nach einigen Minuten glitt sein Blick durch die Küche und er entdeckte etwas, dass seine volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm... ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Draco saß unterdessen im Wohnzimmer und grübelte über seine Gefühle zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nach. Hatte er überhaupt welche? Er mochte ihn nicht... oder? Mittlerweile hatte sich sein Gesamtbild von Harry schon ein wenig verändert. Genau genommen war er der einzige Verbündete gegen diese 4 notgeilen alten Säcke, die nur darauf warteten gegenseitig über sich herzufallen. Genau das sind sie, sogar mein Vater! Dachte er bei sich.

Aber war da vielleicht doch noch mehr? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er Potter zum letzten Mal wirklich dumm angemacht hatte. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich hatten sie, mal ausgenommen von diesen kleinen peinlichen Zwischenfällen, sogar einen schönen Urlaub. Ohne Potter, wäre es sicher bereits jetzt schon langweilig. Dachte er bei sich und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf Aber deshalb gleich rum knutschen? 

Er blickte zur Küchentür, die plötzlich von Harry geöffnet wurde. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer kam mit zwei Glas Milch heraus. Hoffentlich merkt er nichts... Dachte sich Harry und ging zu Draco hinüber. „Hier, willst du auch eins? Das beruhigt dich vielleicht wieder ein bisschen."Sagte er und hielt ihm ein Glas hin. „Ich brauch mich nicht zu beruhigen. Du solltest sehen, dass du deine Hormone besser unter Kontrolle hast." Antwortete Draco und griff nach dem hingehaltenen Glas.

Harry lächelte nur und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Coach, trank sein Glas fast mit einem Zug leer und begann erneut sein Buch zu lesen. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn immer wieder lugte er über den Rand des Buches hinweg, doch noch tat sich nichts... wie lange würde es wohl bei Draco dauern? „Was ist los Potter, warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit so an?"„Ähm, nichts..."Antwortete Harry und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Hatte das bei den anderen auch so lange... Warum wird mir plötzlich so warm... oh bei Merlin, ich habe doch nicht etwa... Harry schluckte. „Was ist mit dir los?"Fragte Draco, als er die Unruhe neben sich bemerkte. „Nein... ähm... ich werd mich mal hinlegen."Sagte Harry schnell und sprang auf.

Wie konnt ich nur so dämlich sein? Fragte er sich und spürte seine Hose langsam aber sicher enger werden. Ich habe die Gläser vertauscht... bei Merlin, ich habe doch tatsächlich die Gläser vertauscht!! Schnell schlich sich Harry ins Bad und schloss hinter sich die Tür ab. Da gab es jetzt wohl nur eine Lösung... langsam öffnete er seine Hose...

Draco blickte verwirrt hinter Harry her und wusste nicht was jetzt schon wieder mit ihm los war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Scheinbar waren alle dabei einfach komplett durch zu drehen.

Der Slytherin konnte seine Neugierde gerade noch 1 Minute zügeln, dann sprang er auf und ging ebenfalls hinauf, um zu sehen was mit Harry los war. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, war es leer. Er wunderte sich. Na dann würde er eben hier warten. Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und blickte zur Tür.

Es dauerte ungefähr 15 Minuten bis Harry auftauchte und ziemlich erschöpft auf sein Bett fiel. „Was ist denn nun mit dir los?" Fragte Draco jetzt etwas gereizt und sah zu Harry. „Ach vergiss es..."Antwortete Harry und drehte dem Blonden den Rücken zu.

„Nein ich vergess es nicht. Erst küsst du mich, dann läufst du weg, dann kommst du wieder, drehst mir ein Glas Milch an und... beobachtest... mich... MOMENT!"Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Harry konnte zwar Dracos Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er hörte es an der Stimme des Slytherin. „Du wolltest mir dieses merkwürdige Zeugs unterjubeln, das Lupin und mein Vater geschluckt haben!!"Harry sagte nichts. „Aber... du hast es selbst getrunken, weil du die Gläser vertauscht hast! Man wie dämlich!"Jetzt brach Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Lach nur... macht mir eh nichts aus."Antwortete Harry leise und blickte die Wand an. „Ach nein? Komisch irgendwie hatte dich das Gefühl du willst was von mir..."„Ach komm, als ob du so unschuldig bist... dir geht's doch auch nicht anders!"Unterbrach Harry ihn und drehte sich um. Das Gesicht des Gryffindors war mittlerweile knallrot. „Woher willst du das wissen?"Fragte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das merkt man eben."„Wie bitte?" „Ja, man merkt es eben."„Du bildest dir da was ein Potter, vergiss es. An meinen Hintern kommst du nie ran!"Draco sprang auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen..."Murmelte Harry und legte sich auf den Rücken. „Das werden wir noch sehen..."wiederholte er noch einmal, bevor er die Augen schloss um ein wenig zu ruhen.

„Verdammter Potter, was bildet der sich ein? Will mich mit diesem Zeug ins Bett kriegen."Fluchte Draco leise vor sich hin während er wieder die Treppe hinunter ging. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen.

„Ich brauche jetzt frische Luft."Sagte er zu sich selbst und trat aus der Tür. Er war gerade 10 Minuten unterwegs, als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte. Er drehte sich um und da stand er, die Nervensäge schlechthin... John. „Was willst du?"Fragte Draco etwas gereizt. „Ach nichts, nur Hallo sagen. Wo ist denn dein Freund Harry?"Fragte John und lächelte.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!"Gab Draco genervt zurück und wollte weiter gehen. „Ach nein? Kommt einem aber so vor... na ja, egal. Kommst du mit? Ich muss noch ein bisschen was am Bootshaus herrichten für Morgen."Draco überlegte, normalerweise war es nicht seine Art anderen zu helfen, aber im Moment fiel ihm auch nichts Besseres ein. „Warum nicht."Antwortete er somit und ging mit John Richtung Bootshaus.

„Harry?" „Hmh..."„Harry wach auf, wir haben noch etwas vor."Eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf seine Schulter. Wer weckte ihn da so sanft? Unmöglich konnte das wirklich der Slyhterin sein, der ihn noch vor einigen Stunden so dumm angemacht hatte. „Was ist..." Murmelte Harry im Halbschlaf und drehte sich von der Stimme weg. „Wir gehen noch aus, komm schon steh auf."Wieder drehte er sich und blinzelte zaghaft und er sah vor sich... Draco Malfoy. „Warum bist du auf einmal so nett?"Fragte er ohne darauf zu achten, was der Slytherin vorhin gesagt hatte.

„Hmh... sagen wir mal, heute Nachmittag ist etwas passiert, was mir eine andere Sicht der Dinge gegeben hat."Draco lächelte und Harry verstand nicht was er damit meinte. „Ich will nicht mehr weg gehen."Murmelte er dann wieder und schloss seine Augen. „Na gut, dann bleiben wir eben hier... Harry?"„Hmh..."„Willst du wissen was mir heute Mittag passiert ist?"„Ja..."Harry war schon fast wieder am Einschlafen. „Dann wach aber bitte auf... ich möchte nur mit dir reden wenn du wirklich auch alles verstehst was ich sage."Der Gryffindor rappelte sich auf und blickte den anderen Jungen verschlafen an.

„Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen... du hast Recht."Sagte Draco und ein leichter Rothauch legte sich über seine Wangen. Harry immer noch ziemlich verschlafen, blickte ihn fragend an „Womit habe ich Recht?"Dann rieb er sich die Augen und gähnte noch einmal. „Na mit dem was du gesagt hast, bevor ich heute Mittag gegangen bin."Harry überlegte... was hatte er gesagt? Ach ja! „Meinst du das ernst?"Fragte Harry. Draco nickte leicht und blickte Harry verlegen an.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst... also... na ja... ich... hätte das nie für möglich gehalten."Sagte Harry lächelnd und auch er wurde etwas rot. „Ja... ich weiß auch nicht... aber ich wollte dir erzählen, was passiert ist... nun ja ich war heute Mittag unterwegs mit John. Wir gingen zum Bootshaus und haben dort ein bisschen was für morgen Abend hergerichtet."Draco machte eine kurze Pause. „Du hast jemandem geholfen?"Fragte Harry entsetzt und als Dank für diese Bemerkung knuffte Draco ihn gegen den Oberarm.

„Schon gut... erzähl weiter."Sagte Harry lachend und rieb sich seinen Arm. „Na ja, wir waren zuerst alleine und dann kam eine Freundin von ihm... ein hübsches Mädchen. Wir haben uns unterhalten und irgendwann als John kurz raus war... na ja... sie wollte mich küssen."Harry sah ihn ein wenig eifersüchtig an und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach. „Auf jeden Fall, wollte ich auch irgendwie... aber als sie mich küsste, wurde mir schlagartig klar... ich wollte nicht sie küssen sondern... dich."Dracos Wangen färbten sich knall rot und er strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Warum tust du es dann nicht, wenn du es willst?"Fragte er und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Die letzten zweimal hatte er den ersten Schritt getan, jetzt war Draco an der Reihe. „Darf ich..."„Seit wann fragt ein Malfoy um Erlaubnis, nimmt der sich nicht für gewöhnlich was er will?"Scherzte Harry und blickte Draco verträumt an. „Wie du willst, aber beschwer dich nachher nicht."

Sanft legten sich die zarten die Lippen des Slytherins über die des anderen Jungen und er spürte wie alles in seinem Körper zu kribbeln begann. Ein Schauer jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken und noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, blickte er mit glasigen Augen in die grünen Augen des Gryffindors. „Was war das? Ich meine... wow, so etwas habe ich noch niemals empfunden."Sagte Draco und Harry nickte „Ja, mir geht es genauso. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber es ist mehr als das was wir bisher von einander hielten."Draco nickte.

Harry legte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken „Komm, ich denke wir bleiben hier oder und finden heraus was es ist."Sagte Harry lächelnd und Draco legte sich zu ihm und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Der Gryffindor schlang einen Arm um Draco und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Kopf.

Keiner von beiden sagte noch etwas, stattdessen schlummerten sie friedlich ein.

Severus:

Bei Merlin, wie langweilig –gähnt-

Mary:

Ach komm, ich find das süß –hach-

Severus:

Ja klar... süß... -Augenbraue hochzieht-

Mary:

Auf jeden Fall hat es lange genug gedauert, bis die beiden zueinander fanden... aber na ja, auf jeden Fall wird das nächste Kapitel witziger –grinst geheimnisvoll-

Severus:

Ja ich weiß schon... wir haben dann ja doch noch das Spiel von Harry gespielt... -seufzt-

Mary:

Genau, ich weiß nicht ob ihr euch noch daran erinnert, aber an morgens an diesem verregneten Tag schlug Harry vor, dass sie etwas spielen könnten und das taten sie dann doch noch –lacht-

Severus:

Naja, wenigstens nicht so peinlich wie Wahrheit oder Pflicht –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

Nein, aber dafür witzig... und vor allem mit vielen kleinen Streitereien verbunden –grinst-

Severus:

Stimmt... vor allem Lucius hat sich aufgeregt... -Kopf schüttelt-

Mary:

-lacht- also ich hatte das irgendwie anders in Erinnerung... -fies grinst- ich könnte ja mit dem Ellbogen auf den zeigen, der sich am meisten aufgeregt hat –Ellbogen in Snapes Richtung streckt-

Severus:

Sehr witzig –eingeschnappt ist-

Mary:

Siehst du und schon wieder regst du dich auf... mein Lieber, pass lieber auf, das ist nicht gut für dein Herz, in deinem Alter wird das gefährlich... -fürsorglich schaut-

Severus:

-hmpf- -aufsteht und schmollend den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

-lacht- Wieder mal typisch Sev, na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seit einfach klasse!! Wow, ich bin wirklich begeistert, denn ich hätte nicht gedacht das mein erster Versuch etwas witziges zu schreiben so gut ankommt –euch anbetet- vielen Dank! Es macht mir echt Spaß für euch zu schreiben... -hach- und das nächste Chap wird sicher wieder witzig werden!!! Versprochen!!! –knuddelt alle-


	14. Wer bin ich?

Mary:

-Einen Schluck Xuxu trinkt- Hmh... lecker! Erst mal vielen Lieben Dank für eure netten Kommis!!

Severus:

-Angewidert guckt- Wie kann man nur so was süßes trinken?

Mary:

-grinst- Übrigens, wegen deines Kommentars am Ende des letzten Chaps, soll ich dir von einem unserer Leser sagen, du wüsstest ja noch nicht mal wie Romantik geschrieben wird –Zunge rausstreckt-

Severus:

Was? –empört guckt- Wie könnt ihr so was sagen? –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

Tja, unsere Leser kennen dich besser als du denkst! –Grinst-

Severus:

Bla bla bla –schmollt-

Mary:

Ihr merkt schon, Sev weiß nicht mehr was er sagen soll... -grinst-

Aber jetzt zum nächsten Chap, hier geht es jetzt um das Spiel, das Harry vorgeschlagen hatte und auf das sie dann zurück kommen... –lächelt- aber lest selbst, ich fands witzig als Sev mir das berichtete.

Severus:

Du lachst auch über jeden Scheiß was? –Immer noch schmollt-

Mary:

Ohne zu lachen wäre das Leben doch nichts wert oder? Außerdem bin ich eben ein fröhlicher Mensch –lacht- im Gegensatz zu dir.

Severus:

Na und? Dafür kann man mit mir auch mal ernsthaft sprechen.

Mary:

Ähm, Severus jetzt wirst du beleidigend... –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Severus:

Na und du auch! –aufsteht und den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

Hmh.. vielleicht hat er Stress mit Remus.. na ja, ich frag ihn später mal. Für euch gibt's auf jeden Fall jetzt das nächste Chap, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 14**

**Wer bin ich?**

Harry und Draco betraten als letzte die Küche, in der die anderen vier schon fröhlich am frühstücken waren. Warum sie so gut drauf waren, das konnte man nur erahnen oder man hatte es ganz einfach die ganze Nacht hindurch gehört. Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf und nahm Draco in den Arm, dann räusperte er sich. „Morgen."

Alle nickte, Lucius blickte sie zuerst streng an und seufzte dann. Was sollte er noch dazu sagen?

Harry und Draco setzten sich zu den anderen und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Irgendwann bemerkte Harry „Es regnet ja immer noch... was sollen wir denn heute Morgen machen?"Er blickte in die Runde und wartete auf Vorschläge, doch niemandem schien wirklich etwas einzufallen. „Na schön, dann spielen wir mein Spiel, das ich gestern schon spielen wollte. Wir haben das oft zu unserer Schulzeit gespielt."

Nach einigem Hin und Her gaben auch die älteren Herren der Schöpfung nach und so saßen sie nach dem Frühstück auf den Sofas im Wohnzimmer und Harry erklärte kurz die Regeln.

„Also das geht der Reihe nach, sagen wir mal Lucius fängt an...." „Warum der?"Unterbrach Severus Harry. „Es ist nur ein Beispiel... wir losen nachher aus, wer beginnt, okay?"Antwortete Harry genervt und fuhr fort „Also, Lucius beginnt. Einer von uns schreibt den Namen einer Person auf einen Zettel. Lucius hält ihn sich an die Stirn und muss durch Fragen zu dieser Person heraus finden wer er ist. Alles klar soweit?"

Alle Anwesenden nickten. „Okay, dann nur ganz kurz. Es müssen Personen sein, die wir kennen. Sonst noch was... nein, das war es... Also wer will anfangen?"Irgendwie schienen sich jetzt die Anwesenden nicht mehr gerade darum zu reißen. „Was ist denn los? Eben wolltest du noch Severus und jetzt?"Snape schüttelte den Kopf und blickte verlegen in die Runde.

„Man, na schön dann fang ich an. Sucht euch was aus und gebt mir den Zettel."Sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Die anderen 5 steckten die Köpfe zusammen und beratschlagten sich, dann kritzelten sie etwas auf einen Zettel und überreichten ihn feierlich Harry.

Dieser klappte ihn auf, ohne ihn zu lesen und hielt ihn sich gegen die Stirn. Dann überlegte er.

„Bin ich ein Mann?"

-Kopfschütteln-

„Irgendwie wusste ich das... hmh... okay bin ich zwischen 15-25?"

-Kopfschütteln-

„Ich bin eine Frau und schon älter... bin ich Lehrerin von Beruf?"

-Nicken-

„Ich heiße nicht zufällig Minerva McGonagall?"

-Entsetztes Nicken.

„Hey Jungs, das war aber auch zu einfach... ihr müsst euch was schwierigeres einfallen lassen."Lachte Harry und blickte auf den Zettel. „Schön, dann wäre jetzt... Sirius an der Reihe."

Sirius bekam seinen Zettel und mit Harrys Hilfe, hatten sie es geschafft, etwas zufinden, was gar nicht so einfach war. Jeden Falls dachten sie das.

„Hmh... bin ich ein Mann?"

-Schulterzucken-

„Was? Was soll das, verarscht mich nicht!"

Alle lachten und nickten dann und Harry sagte schnell „Da kann man sich aber wirklich nicht sooo sicher sein."

„Hmh... ich bin ein Mann... bin ich Lehrer."

-Kopfschütteln-

„Kein Lehrer.. na toll, das könnte jeder sein... bin ich schön..."

-Lachen- „Naja du bist jeden Falls davon überzeugt."Lachte Draco.

„Merkwürdig... ein Mann, kein Lehrer und eingebildet... bin ich Lucius Malfoy?"

Alle lachten außer Lucius. „Sehr witzig!"knurrte dieser nur. „Nein du bist nicht Lucius."Sagte Harry schnell.

„Na schön... das ist wirklich schwer... war ich schon mal in Hogwarts?"

„Jep warst du, aber Merlin sei Dank nicht lang."Antworte Severus jetzt.

„Als Schüler?"

-Kopfschütteln-

„Also doch als Lehrer!"

„Ja aber nur für ein Jahr."Sagte Harry und alle lachten wieder.

„Hmh, also ein Mann, Lehrer für ein Jahr, in sich selbst verliebt... Gilderoy Lockhart?"

-Nicken-

„Warum tut ihr mir das an?!"Entsetzt aufspringt.

„Stell dich nicht so an... jetzt ist Draco an der Reihe."Sagte Harry und lachte.

„Na schön... bin ich so alt wie Harry und ich?"

-Kopfschütteln-

„Hmh, bin ich schon etwas älter?"

„Etwas ist gut... ich weiß gar nicht wie alt man das noch nennen kann!"Sagte Lucius und alle lachten.

„Also ich bin sehr alt... bin ich ein Mann?"

-Nicken-

„Ein Mann und sehr alt... bin ich ein bekannter Zauberer?"

„Schon irgendwie..."Sagte Lupin und wieder nickten alle.

„Das ist ja einfach, ich bin Dumbledore!"

Enttäuschung machte sich breit, da die Personen immer so schnell erraten wurden. Als nächstes kam Severus dran und alle stecken wieder die Köpfe zusammen. Diesmal hatten sie sich wirklich etwas gutes ausgedacht.

Severus hob den Zettel an die Stirn und blickte in die Rune. Bereits jetzt waren alle am Kichern. Warum wollte man eigentlich immer ihn in die Pfanne hauen? Na ja, alles Gemecker brachte nichts.

„Bin ich ein Mann?"Fragte er ziemlich genervt.

„Ja, das will ich doch hoffen."Sagte Remus und alle lachten. Severus sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Bin ich schon alt?"„Wie mans nimmt... für uns auf jeden Fall!" Sagte Draco belustigt und kassierte einen leichten Knuff von Harry. „Nein du bist noch nicht in Dumbledores Alter."Sagte Sirius lachend.

„Hmpf... na schön... sehe ich gut aus?"Alle begannen zu lachen, bis auf Remus, der nickte eifrig. „Du hast schon mal besser ausgehen." Lachte Sirius und auch Lucius musste sich die Lachtränen verkneifen.

„Was? Du solltest dir mal überlegen mit wem du zusammen bist!" Severus blickte Remus eifersüchtig an. „Aber..." Protestierte der Werwolf entgeistert „Psst..."Flüsterte Harry.

„Langsam wird mir das zu blöd... na ja, egal... bin ich... nett?" Wieder begannen alle zu lachen, besonders Harry der antwortete „Also auf einer Skala von 1 für gar nicht nett und 10 für super nett, lägst du bei.... –5"

Severus funkelte den Gryffindor böse an „Sehr witzig! Mir reichts jetzt langsam!"„Ach komm, Severus mach weiter. So schlimm es nun auch wieder nicht."Beschwichtigte Remus ihn, doch ein böser Blick des Slytherins brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Okay... also ich bin ein Mann, sehe nicht gut aus, bin mittleren Alters und nicht nett... bin ich wenigstens intelligent?"Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Severus sich zusammen riss um nicht zu explodieren. „Ähm, wie mans nimmt..."„Jetzt sei nicht immer so frech!"Sagte Remus und hieb Sirius auf den Oberarm. „Aua, was soll das denn?!" Fragte dieser zurück. Remus wandte sich wieder an Severus und blickte ihn „Ja, du bist sehr intelligent."

„Also noch mal kurz zusammen fassen... ich bin ein Mann, noch nicht so alt, intelligent sehe dafür nicht besonders gut aus und... bin grieskrämig... hmh... also ich weiß nicht wer das sein soll..."Wieder brachen alle in Gelächter aus, bis auf Remus der Sev traurig anblickte und dann begann den Kopf zu schütteln. Als Severus diesen Blick bemerkte, viel sogar bei ihm der Groschen.

Er nahm den Zettel von seiner Stirn und blickte auf den Namen der dort stand. „Aha... so denkt ihr also über mich..."Sagte er leise. Alle schwiegen und sahen nun zu einem sehr geknickten Severus. „Dann, will ich euch mal nicht länger stören..."Er stand auf und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen. „Sev, warte doch..."„Was denn, um mich noch mehr beleidigen zu lassen? Außerdem hätte ich von dir etwas mehr erwartet Remus!" Nach diesen Worten verließ er sie Richtung Zimmer.

„Ganz toll Sirius! Warum musst du ihn auch immer wieder so ärgern?!" Remus jetzt ziemlich sauer auf seinen ach so tollen Freund, ging Severus hinterher um ihn wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Hmpf... was kann ich dafür wenn der keinen Spaß versteht!" Protestierte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also echt, mit euch kann man aber auch gar nichts anfangen!"Sagte Harry und blickte zu Sirius. „Ich meine, es ist ein einfaches Spiel... wie kann man damit so ne Weltuntergangsstimmung herbeiführen..."

Alle schwiegen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Da niemand sich die Mühe machte aufzustehen, blieb diese Verantwortung mal wieder an Harry haften. Er ging hinüber und öffnete. „John? Was ist denn mit dir los?"Fragte er und blickte entsetzt zu dem kräftigen Jungen vor sich. Mit Tränen in den Augen erklärte er „M-M-Meine kleine... Schwester... sie ist weg... ihr müsst... mir helfen..."Dann schlug er sich die Hände vor sich Gesicht und begann zu weinen.

Mary:

So das wars, Merlin sei Dank hat sich Severus von dem Schock erholt und sitzt jetzt wieder bei mir –lächelt-

Severus:

Na toll, war ja auch nicht gerade die feine Art mir klar zu machen, was sie von mir halten –schmollt noch ein wenig-

Mary:

-Sev in den Arm nimmt und knuddelt- Ich denke das nicht von dir... wirklich nicht!

Severus:

-leicht rot wird- Danke –nuschelt-

Mary:

So, aber jetzt noch mal kurz zum Ende dieses Chaps, ihr habt richtig gelesen Johns Schwester ist verschwunden... na ja, nicht richtig verschwunden, aber sie wird noch für einiges an Aufregung sorgen... und somit auch ein wenig Aktion in die mittlerweile doch eher triste Gesellschaft bringen –grinst-

Severus:

Jep, das war was... na ja, auf jeden Fall war das wirklich mal spannend... –nickt-

Mary:

Das lassen wir dann eben die Leser am Ende des nächsten Chaps entscheiden... –lächelt- so, ich hoffe das Spielchen von Harry hat euch gefallen... na ja, ich glaube es kommt nicht wirklich an das Wahrheit-oder-Pflicht-Spiel ran, aber ich hoffe es war dennoch ganz witzig... –lieb guckt-

Severus:

Ich glaube das kann man auch ein Peinlichkeiten kaum noch überbieten... aber wir waren ja nicht die einzigen die das gespielt haben... –grinst geheimnisvoll-

Mary:

Stimmt! Daran dachte ich gar nicht mehr... aber das kommt dann wohl später noch, da müsst ihr euch noch ein wenig gedulden –lächelt- so, ich muss jetzt leider weg. Ich hoffe noch was von euch zu hören.

-winkt und schaltete PC aus-


	15. Schlammbäder, Spanner und andere Katastr...

Mary:

Guten Morgen ihr Lieben und guten Morgen Sev –gähnt noch einmal- -trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee-

Severus:

Morgen –verschlafen zu den Lesern schaut-

Mary:

Weißt du, die letzten Kommis waren alle sehr nett und du hast allen ganz doll leid getan –Sev fürsorglich ansieht-

Severus:

Wirklich? –rot wird- Aber na ja... danke... –nuschelt-

Mary:

Na, also –lächelt- war doch nicht so schwer... nun gut, wir machen mal weiter... also John kam ja und wollte die Feriengesellschaft um Hilfe bitten...

Severus:

Ja ja.. das war was.. vor allem weil wir nicht wussten, dass... –von Mary unterbrochen wird-

Mary:

Sev, nicht jetzt alles verraten... dann ist es ja nicht mehr spannend! –tadelnd anblickt-

Severus:

Also langsam hab ich es satt mir immer alles sagen zu lassen! Ich schreib gleich meine eigene Fanfiction und deine Leser nehm ich mit –pah-

Mary:

-Augen rollt- Bitte, wenn du willst, kannst es ja mal versuchen!

Severus:

Vielleicht mach ich das auch und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer besser schreibt! –beleidigt aufsteht und den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

Also, das kann ja nur schief gehen... mal sehen, am Ende kommt er doch wieder zu mir... aber nun gut, hier erst mal das nächste Chap... Sev?

Severus:

Was ist noch?! –aus anderem Zimmer ruft-

Mary:

Wie willst du das eigentlich veröffentlichen ohne PC? –grinst-

Severus:

-Hmpf- -Grummel-

Mary:

Dachte ich mir schon –lacht- oki hier das nächste Chap für euch...

**Kapitel 15**

**Schlammbäder, Spanner und andere Katastrophen**

Nachdem John kurz berichtet hatte, dass seine Eltern einen Ausflug machten und seine kleine Schwester nachdem er vom einkaufen zurück kam nicht mehr da gewesen war, war es beschlossen, dass alle beim Suchen halfen.

Sie bildeten Paare, wie hätte es anders sein können... Harry und Draco, Sirius und Lucius und Severus und Remus. Da John zu aufgewühlt war, beschlossen sie, er solle besser in sein Ferienhaus zurück gehen, falls sie zwischendurch auftauchte.

John hatte ihnen das Bild eines 3 jährigen Mädchens gezeigt und erklärt sie hieß Julia, daraufhin machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Harry und Draco begannen nahe bei Johns Wohnung, nachdem sie John nach Hause gebracht hatten.

„Aber warum sollte ein so junges Mädchen einfach abhauen?"Fragte Draco und dann „Moment mal! Warum lässt der ein so kleines Kind überhaupt alleine zu Hause?"Harry blickte Draco an und nickte „Stimmt, die Frage beschäftigt mich auch schon die ganze Zeit, aber John traue ich das irgendwie zu... er erinnert mich zusehends an meinen Cousin, obwohl John wesentlich netter ist..."

Woanders, zur gleichen Zeit suchten Sirius und Lucius ein kleines Waldstück ab. „Na toll, jetzt such ich so ein kleines Gör, wo ich ganz andere Sachen machen könnte."Fluchte Lucius während er damit beschäftigt war ein paar Kletten aus seinem Haar zu fischen. „Reg dich doch nicht so auf, nur weil du zu dämlich bist über ne Wurzel zu steigen."Antwortete Sirius lachend. „Was?"Gab Lucius verärgert zurück und stupste den Schwarzhaarigen. "He... ah..." Sirius rutschte aus und landete direkt in einer großen Schlammpfütze. „Na warte!"Sagte er und raufte sich wieder auf, sprang auf Lucius zu und zog ihm die Beine weg, so dass der Blonde ebenfalls in gleicher Pfütze landete. „Bist du wahnsinnig?! Meine Kleider... die haben ein Schweinegeld gekostet nicht so wie deine!" Rief Lucius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Doch Sirius lachte ihn aus. „Du siehst einfach gut aus... so mit Schlamm bedeckt..."Er streckte einen Hand nach Lucius aus. Dieser griff blitzschnell zu und zog ihn an sich heran. „Was meinst du damit?"Böse funkelte er ihn an, doch Sirius ergriff die Gunst der Stunde, beugte sich vor und küsste Lucius.

„Bei Merlin, komm schon... wir müssen das Mädchen suchen und haben keine Zeit hier nach irgendwelchen Gewächsen zu sehen!" Sagte Remus genervt, der mit Severus ein anderes kleines Waldstückchen durchsuchte. „Ja ja... aber ich möchte noch gerade danach..."„Sev, du hast hier doch gar nicht die Möglichkeit an irgendwas zu arbeiten, also brauchst du das auch nicht!"Unterbrach Remus ihn genervt.

„Ach was weißt du schon!"Sagte Severus schmollend und Remus verschränkte die Arme „Ich weiß jeden Falls, dass wir das Mädchen suchen müssen bevor ihr noch was passiert!" Severus fluchte leise und rollte mit den Augen, hätte er Augenbrauen, hätte er diese jetzt auch noch hochgezogen.

„Jetzt komm... hmh... hörst du das?"Fragte Remus plötzlich und blieb stehen. Severus lauschte „Ähm.. na ja.. was denn?" Fragte er dann, denn er hörte nur den Wind rauschen. „Komisch, jetzt ist es wieder weg... es kam aus der Richtung, lass uns mal nachschauen..."Remus schlich sich langsam vor Er hatte seinen Zauberstab dabei, denn man konnte ja nie wissen, ob man ihn nicht doch brauchte... auch wenn sie hier in einem Muggelgebiet waren, wenn es gefährlich wurde, hatte er ihn lieber dabei.

Lucius löste sich aus dem Kuss und blickte zu einem grinsenden Sirius. „Das war nicht fair."Sagte er dann mit rauer Stimme. „Ach komm Luc, als ob du immer fair bist."Grummelnd musste Lucius ihm recht geben und dann stand Sirius auf „Los komm, wir müssen das Mädchen suchen, das andere..."und er grinste „verschieben wir auf später."

Auf Lucius Gesicht legte sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln und er griff nach der Hand, die Sirius ihm ausgestreckt hatte.

„Du siehst ziemlich zerstört aus."Sagte Lucius lachend, als er Sirius ansah „Das musst du gerade sagen!"Gab Sirius zurück und lachte ebenfalls. „Wenn die anderen uns so sehen..."„Na ja, immer noch besser als keine Augenbrauen zu haben."Unterbach Lucius den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer „Ja, wo du Recht hast..." Wieder lachten beide.

„Lass uns mal darüber gehen, da haben wir noch nicht gesucht." Schlug Sirius vor. Lucius nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg, genau auf Remus und Severus zu, die von der anderen Seite kamen.

„Hörst du das?"Fragte Sirius plötzlich und blieb stehen. „Ja... hört sich an wie... ähm... Gestöhne?"Sagte Lucius und lauschte den merkwürdigen Geräuschen. „Lass uns nachsehen."Ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf Sirius Gesicht und sie liefen weiter.

„Jetzt höre ich es auch."Sagte Severus plötzlich. „Ja das meine ich doch... merkwürdig... wir müssten sie gleich... oh..."Remus riss seine Augen auf, bei dem was er dort sah. „Was ist... oh... ähm... irgendwie..."

Auf einer großen Decke lag ein Pärchen und war gerade wie wild am küssen. „Das Mädchen kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor... hmh...."Sagte Severus, während sie das Paar beobachteten.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatten Sirius und Lucius auch gerade eben dieses Liebespaar entdeckt. „Sag mal.. könnte das nicht... aber... die war doch so jung... ähm..."Stotterte Sirius und Lucius wusste was er meinte. „Aber die sieht genauso aus..."Sagte er dann.

Ganz unvermittelt stand Lucius auf und räusperte sich. „Volltrottel" flüsterte Sirius leise und auch Severus und Remus schreckten aus ihrem Versteck hoch. „Was bitte machen sie da? Dieses Mädchen ist gerade mal... hmh... 16?"Fragte er dann und schritt bedeckt mit Schlamm und ziemlich wüst aussehend auf die beiden zu.

Das Mädchen begann zu schreien „Sie haben uns beobachtet, sie Perversling!"Der junge Mann, offensichtlich auch nicht erfreut darüber dass sie gestört wurden, sprang auf und ging auf Lucius los, dieser versuchte sich zu wehren, doch zu spät, der Mann hatte schon zugeschlagen. Das würde ein blaues Auge geben. „Sind sie übergeschnappt?"Fragte Remus und sprang nun aus seinem Versteck. „Sie heißen nicht zu fällig Julia und haben auch nicht zufällig einen Bruder namens John?"Fragte er dann das Mädchen. Auch Sirius und Severus kamen aus ihrem Versteck und stellten sich hinter Lucius, der sich das Auge rieb. Der junge Mann, der nun bemerkte, dass er keine Chance hatte, blieb ruhig stehen.

„Ähm, doch."Sagte Julia. „Aber warum?"Fragte sie dann verwirrt. Remus schüttelte verärgert den Kopf „Dann kommen sie mal besser mit, er sucht sie bereits."Besorgt legte das Mädchen die Stirn in Falten. „Wir sehen uns später?"„Ich komme mit, ich lasse dich doch nicht bei diesen vier Verrückten!"

Und so machten sie sich zu 6. auf den Rückweg. Lucius und Sirius blieben zurück und Lucius flüsterte „Sag mal, dieser John... ist der nicht ein wenig merkwürdig? Zeigt uns ein Bild, auf dem seine Schwester gerade mal 3 ist! Dabei ist die schon fast erwachsen!"Sirius nickte „Ein wenig merkwürdig ist gut... der spinnt doch total!"

Sie erreichten ziemlich schnell das Ferienhaus und als John sie kommen sah, sprang er auch schon aus der Tür. Harry und Draco kamen hinter her, sie hatten nach einigen Fragen an John herausgefunden, wie alt Julia wirklich war und hatten beschlossen die Sucherei einzustellen.

„Wo warst du?"Fragte John seine jüngere Schwester. „Ich war mit Ryan unterwegs... und das geht dich gar nichts an!"Antwortete sie beleidigt und tappte an John vorbei ins Haus. Der junge Mann namens Ryan machte sich dann auch gleich aus dem Staub.

„Ich danke ihnen... ach ich bin so froh, dass sie wieder da ist!"Sagte John gerührt und blickte in die Richtung der Zauberer. Diese hatten sich schon allerhand Verwünschungen überlegt, die sie John an den Kopf werfen wollten, doch als er jetzt vor ihnen stand, wie ein kleiner Junge, sich mit seinen kräftigen Händen die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, konnte keiner mehr etwas sagen.

So machten sich die 6 Zauberer am Ende dieses abenteuerlichen Morgens auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Haus. „Sagt mal was habt ihr zwei eigentlich gemacht?"Fragte Harry kichernd. „Nichts... wir sind... gestolpert"Versuchte Sirius sich heraus zu reden. „Wers glaubt, wird selig. Darum kommt auch dieser Handabdruck auf deinen Hintern."Alle blickten zu Sirius Po, den eine große matschige Hand zierte. „Ähm... na ja... hmpf... ist doch egal."Sagte er mit hoch roten Kopf und auch Lucius wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.

Im Haus angekommen, machten sich Sirius und Lucius erst Mal Richtung Bad auf. Severus und Remus wollten Schach spielen und Harry und Draco saßen mal wieder gelangweilt herum.

„Was machen wir jetzt... wir könnten auch was spielen."Schlug Harry vor. „Warum nicht, aber was..."„Nun ja, ich wüsste da ein Spiel für euch... Wahrheit oder Pflicht..."Sagte Remus grinsend. Severus blickte seinen Freund an und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. „Ja, mit Veritaserum..."

Harry und Draco blickten sich fragend an und dann zu Remus und Severus. „Ich erklärs euch kurz..."Sagte dieser dann und Severus kramte schon nach dem kleinen Fläschchen.

Severus:

-grummelnd zurück kommt- Hast ja Recht... also schön...

Mary:

Ich weiß –grinst-

Severus:

Ja ja... –grummelt-

Mary:

Nur ganz kurz zu diesem Chap, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... nun ja, John ist halt ein wenig schusselig und hat denen das falsche Bild gezeigt... –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Severus:

Der war echt zu dämlich... –Kopf schüttelt-

Mary:

Ja, stimmt... aber irgendwie auch wieder nett, nun ja wie Harry sagt ein netter Verschnitt von Dudley... –lacht-

Severus:

Na wenigstens hat sich alles aufgeklärt... –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Mary:

-Auf Sevs Augenbraue deutet- Gut das du die wieder hast... es würde einfach etwas fehlen... –lacht-

Severus:

Sehr witzig –grummelt-

Mary:

Ach komm, war doch nur Spaß... so nun noch ganz kurz, bevor ich kochen gehe, also Harry und Draco haben das Spiel dann auch noch gespielt und die Folgen des Veritaserums zu spüren bekommen... nun ja... aber das lest ihr lieber selbst –grinst geheimnisvoll-

Severus:

Ich geh schon mal vor... bis bald –zu den Lesern nickt-

Mary:

Hmh... na gut, ich gehe dann auch mal, ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder ein nettes Kommi –knuddel- bis zum nächsten Chap!


	16. Wahrheit oder Pflicht die zweite

Mary:

-reibt sich den Kopf- Man, heute geht's mir gar nicht gut...

Severus:

Hmh... vielleicht heitert dich das nächste Kapitel ein wenig auf.

Mary:

Naja, mal sehen... ich kann ja unsere Leser nicht so lange warten lassen –lächelt-

Severus:

Na wenn du lächeln kannst... ists nur halb so wild.

Mary:

Das sagst du, immerhin tut dir dein Kopf nicht weh und du hast sicherlich auch gut geschlafen. –Arme verschränkt-

Severus:

Stimmt... aber vergiss nicht, dass ich vor kurzem selbst noch krank war!

Mary:

Ja ja... ich weiß, wahrscheinlich hast du mich angesteckt. –schiebt schmollend Unterlippe vor-

Severus:

Das kann nicht sein... -grübelt- aber du weißt ja geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid... -lächelt-

Mary:

Sehr witzig. Naja aber jetzt erst mal zum nächsten Chap, also Harry und Draco kamen auch noch in den Genuss dieses tolle Spiel zu spielen...

Severus:

Ja und wir haben alles mitbekommen –reibt sich die Hände- das war was...

Mary:

Das glaub ich sofort... nun, dann will ich nicht noch länger drum herum reden... hier ist das nächste Chap.

**Kapitel 16**

**Wahrheit oder Pflicht die zweite**

Nachdem Remus den beiden die Regeln erklärt und Severus das Fläschchen Veritaserum gefunden hatte, begannen die beiden. Sie einigten sich aber gleich darauf, nur Fragen zu stellen, weil keiner Lust hatte sich großartig zu bewegen.

„Also, ich fange an... hmh..."Sagte Draco und begann zu überlegen. „Ah ja, das ist gut... was war das peinlichste was dir je passiert ist?"Fragte er breit grinsend und Harry trank einen Schluck Wasser gemischt mit dem Serum und erklärte „Ich war nach dem Quidditchtraining duschen und na ja, als ich den anderen Jungs beim Duschen zu sah... da hab ich halt irgendwie drauf reagiert und das haben auch noch alle gesehen..."Harry lief knall rot an. „Du hast einen Ständer bekommen?" Fragte Draco und begann zu lachen. „Ja sieht wohl so aus."Gab Harry zu und blickte zu dem ebenfalls kichernden Remus. Severus hingegen war zu sehr in seinen Schachzug vertieft, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war.

„Nun, dann bin ich jetzt dran..."Sagte Harry und blickte Draco grinsend an. Er wusste genau, welche Frage er dem blonden Slytherin stellen wollte. „Also, war an dem Gerücht, dass du mit Hooch im Bett warst etwas dran?"Draco trank einen Schluck Wasser und blickte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf an „.... Ja... aber ich war betrunken... das war nach unserem letzten Spiel, das wir gewonnen hatten und... na ja wir haben gefeiert und dann ist es irgendwann passiert. Schien mir damals auch eine ganz tolle Idee zu sein... nun ja..."

Remus und Severus kullerten sich fast vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Severus schien irgendetwas sagen zu wollen, doch er konnte vor Lachen nicht sprechen. Harry saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und konnte das einfach nicht glauben, er hätte niemals gedacht, dass an diesem Gerücht wirklich etwas dran wäre.

„Du hast echt... oh man das glaub ich jetzt nicht..."„Es ist aber so..."Sagte Draco wieder leise mit immer noch rotem Gesicht... „Na gut, dann bin ich wieder dran... stimmt es, dass du mal was mit Weasley hattest?"Nun war es an Harry rot zu werden und er antwortete „Ähm... na ja wir haben uns nur einmal geküsst..."

„Wenn ich mir das bildlich vorstelle... du küsst das Wiesel... man..." „Ach hör schon auf... wenn ich mir vorstelle wie du mit Hooch rum machst... bäh..."Harry zitterte und bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Hmh... na ja, ehrlich gesagt so schlimm war es gar nicht." Severus prustete los und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach zu köstlich.

„Nun dann bin ich wieder dran... ähm... was machst du wenn du alleine bist?"Fragte Harry und Draco verstand die Frage nicht ganz. „Wie meinst du das?"„Nun wenn du alleine zu Hause bist... und niemand da ist... was machst du dann?"Draco schluckte. „Ich... ich höre Muggelmusik... ähm und... na ja... tanze dazu..."Wieder wurde Draco rot. Harry blickte ihn verdutzt an und begann dann zu lachen. „Man, ich stelle mir das gerade vor... einfach zu komisch..."„Ja ja... schon gut..."Gab Draco verärgert zurück. „Nun dann kommen wir gleich zur nächsten Frage... bist du noch Jungfrau?"Fragte der Blonde und grinste und setzte hinzu „Und wenn nicht, wer war es?"„Also erstens nein ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr und zweitens... es war... Zabini..."„WAS?!" Hörte man Severus und Draco fast aus einem Mund rufen.

„Sag mir bitte, dass DAS nicht wahr ist..."„Doch... ich hab doch das Serum geschluckt, also ist es wohl oder übel wahr. Ich war gerade beim Training und na ja, wir haben uns zuerst gezofft und dann ist es halt passiert."Sagte Harry und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin und du... na ja aber davon mal abgesehen, er ist ein Junge. Sag mal wolltest du schon immer..."„Ja, ich wollte schon immer Jungs, bist du jetzt zufrieden."Fragte Harry etwas verärgert und blickte Draco an. „Hmh... ähm wie war das denn?"Fragte Draco jetzt neugierig und hatte das Spiel mittlerweile total vergessen.

„Meinst du das ernst?"Fragte Harry verdutzt zurück. Severus und Remus lauschten gespannt und gaben keinen Mucks mehr von sich. „Ja natürlich mein ich das ernst... nun ja, ich hatte schon öfter was mit Mädchen aber... noch nie mit einem Jungen."Gab Draco, immer noch unter Einfluss des Serums, zu. „Hmh, ich weiß nicht ob es anders ist, da ich noch nie mit einem Mädchen geschlafen habe. Aber das was ich bisher erlebt habe... war sehr angenehm und ich muss auch zugeben, Zabini war ein sehr guter Liebhaber."Sagte Harry und wieder legte sich ein leichter Rothauch auf seine Wangen. „Liebhaber? Du meinst ihr hattet mehr als einmal was miteinander?"Fragte Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Jep, warum auch nicht... wenn's doch Spaß macht. Muss ja nicht gleich die große Liebe sein."

Severus und Remus immer noch ganz gespannt lauschend, fanden diese Unterhaltung sehr amüsant. „Mit wie vielen hast du schon mal?" Fragte Draco weiter „Mit zwei, aber Zabini war besser als Seamus." Sagte Harry grinsend, als er an einige der Schäferstündchen dachte. „Man... das hätte ich echt nicht von dir erwartet." Gab Draco zu. „Du kennst mich eben nicht wirklich..."„Aber das kann man doch ändern, oder?"Fragte der Slytherin gleich. „Natürlich, das ist ein Umstand der sich leicht ändern lässt."

„Wollen wir weiter spielen?"Fragte Harry dann und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht... ich denke wir unterhalten uns lieber so..."„Wie du willst, aber wir sind ehrlich zueinander, okay?"„Okay."

Nachdem sie sich aus der Küche einen Tee genommen hatten setzten sie sich auf ein Sofa, jeder kuschelte sich in eine Ecke, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten.

„Mit wie vielen Mädchen hast du schon geschlafen?"Fragte Harry plötzlich ganz unvermittelt. „Mit drei ingesamt, aber war nichts wirklich festes."Antwortete er. „Und wie es mit Mädchen so?"Fragte nun Harry neugierig. „Hmh... na ja irgendwie hatte ich mir das alles anders vorgestellt... aber schon irgendwie gut." Er grinste und strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Irgendwie könnte ich mir das nicht vorstellen... mit Mädchen... na ja..."„Das solltest du dir ja auch besser nicht mehr."Sagte Draco lächelnd und Harry nickte „Ja da hast du wohl recht."

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens warum Black dich nicht mehr aufklären musste... hast du ihm das auch gesagt?"Fragte Draco nun und Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Meinst ich will, dass er an nem Herzinfarkt stirbt, Merlin bewahre... wenn ich dem das erzählt hätte... oh je..."„Da könntest du Recht haben." Lachte Draco. „Was sagt er eigentlich zu uns."„Nun, er meinte wenn es so wäre, wäre es nicht schlimm... Aber er war schon geschockt als ihm erzählte, dass ich schon mal mit jemandem was hatte."Harry gluckste und auch Draco begann zu lachen. „Das Gesicht hätte ich zu gern gesehen."„Glaub mir, es war einfach nur witzig... ich hätte fast einen Lachanfall bekommen." Gab Harry zu „Aber es war auch peinlich irgendwie... na ja..."Er seufzte.

„Gehen wir heute Abend wieder zum Bootshaus?"Fragte Harry dann nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. „Warum nicht... hier wird es eh zu langweilig..."Er blickte Richtung Severus und Remus die sich blitzschnell wieder ihrem Schachspiel zuwandten. „Habt ihr kein eigenes Privatleben?"Fragte Draco etwas genervt, doch er bekam keine Antwort mehr.

„Was mein Vater und Black wohl gerade treiben?"Fragte Draco nachdenklich und blickte Richtung oberer Stock „Glaub mir, dass willst du bestimmt nicht wirklich wissen..."„Vielleicht hast du da nicht mal unrecht..."Draco schüttelte sich. „Ich glaub ich hau mich noch mal aufs Ohr, damit ich heut Abend fit bin." Sagte er der Blonde dann und stand auf. „Ich komme auch noch mal mit, wer weiß was noch alles auf uns zukommt." Oder auf dich... Rache ist süß.... Dachte Harry bei sich und ging mit Draco in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Das war ja mal höchst interessant."Sagte Severus als die beiden weg waren. „Ja du sagst es... warte nur bis ich das alles Sirius erzählt hab... der wird ein Gesicht machen..."Remus grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Ach ja... Schach-Matt."Setzte er dann noch genüsslich hinzu und blickte Severus an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf „Sei froh, dass ich jetzt so gut drauf bin... sonst würdest du das gleich bereuen."„Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht möchte?"Und Remus grinste frech. „Du bist unmöglich."Gab Severus zurück und dann verschwanden beide ebenfalls im oberen Stockwerk.

Mary:

So... jetzt hau ich mich auch mal aufs Ohr, weil mir noch net so gut ist.... –sich wieder den Kopf reibt-

Severus:

Was machst du denn?

Mary:

Mal sehen, vermutlich nen Film gucken oder so... weiß noch net... –Schulter zuckt-

Severus:

Welchen denn, weißt du schon? –neugierig ist-

Mary:

Keine Ahnung, was gerade so läuft oder Videothek... –wieder Schulter zuckt-

Severus:

Na dann komm ich doch gleich mal mit... brauch auch mal wieder ein wenig Abwechslung und ab Mittwoch fängt die Schule wieder an –seufzt- hab mich jetzt so daran gewöhnt hier zu sein...

Mary:

Macht nix... Lucius wird dich sicher gerne vertreten –grinst-

Severus:

Ja klar... der schon wieder... pah, als ob der mich ersetzen könnte! –grummelt-

Mary:

Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt... ich sagte nur ‚vertreten' das heißt doch nicht ‚erstetzen' –lächelt-

Severus:

Ja, aber ich will eigentlich lieber hier bleiben... na ja, wenigstens schau ich Abends vorbei...

Mary:

Genau, tu das... freu mich schon und ich werde dich vermissen –knufft-

Severus:

Naja, ich werd dann schon mal ein wenig was zusammen packen... –aufsteht und in sein Zimmer geht-

Mary:

Also ehrlich... ich hoffe er kommt jeden Abend... sonst hallte ich das net aus, bis zu den nächsten Ferien –schnieft-

So jetzt noch zu diesem Chap, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... und ihr schreibt mir wieder so liebe Kommis wie ich es mittlerweile von euch gewohnt bin –knuddelt- was wäre ich nur ohne euch –hach-


	17. Gespielt, begrapscht und verflucht

Mary:

-sich streckt- Ach heut geht's mir wieder besser... –freu- und ich war einkaufen... da kanns einem ja nur gut gehen... –lächelt-

Severus:

Sicher hast du viel zu viel Geld ausgegeben... –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Mary:

Das geht dich gar nichts an! –grinst-

Severus:

Wills auch lieber gar nicht wissen... –Kopf schüttelt-

Mary:

Würd ich wie du immer die gleiche alte schwarze Robe tragen, bräucht ich auch nicht viel Geld –grinst fies-

Severus:

Sehr witzig! Außerdem weißt du genau... ich habe 10 Stück davon und ich ziehe nicht jeden Tag die selbe an! –beleidigt ist-

Mary:

Klar jetzt kannst du viel erzählen... aber du hast sie mir noch nie gezeigt... –grinst-

Severus:

-nichts mehr sagt und schmollt-

Mary:

Na gut... wie du willst... also Harry und Draco werden jetzt wohl auf die Party gehen... und was die anderen so getrieben haben –grinst- nun das können sich sicher alle denken...

Severus:

Pah... –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

Ach sei doch nicht immer gleich beleidigt... –es an der Tür klingeln hört- Na nu... wer kann das sein? –aufsteht und öffnet-

Severus:

Ich ahne es schon... –immer noch beleidigt da sitzt-

Mary:

Schau mal wir haben Besuch... –sich wieder vor den PC setzt-

Lucius:

Hallo Sev, na wie geht's dir... –grinst-

Severus:

Konntest dir nicht verkneifen erst morgen zu kommen, wie? Musst mir jetzt schon zeigen, dass ich überflüssig bin... nun gut dann lass ich euch mal allein –aufsteht und das Zimmer verlässt-

Mary:

Ähm... Sev, warte doch... –ihm verwirrt nachblickt-

Lucius:

Hab ich was falsch gemacht? –verwirrt guckt und sich setzt-

Mary:

Nein, Sev ist ein wenig empfindlich weil er Morgen wieder zur Schule muss nun ja... –Augen rollt- ich seh nachher mal nach ihm.

Lucius:

-sich durch die Haare fährt- okay wo bist du denn jetzt?

Mary:

Gerade haben Harry und Draco Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt und gleich gehen sie zur Party... –lächelt-

Lucius:

Ah... schön, dann bin ich im Bilde... –grinst-

Mary:

Und nun fang ich endlich an... hier ist das nächste Chap

**Kapitel 17**

Gespielt, begrapscht, verflucht 

Harry fühlte etwas schweres über seinem Rücken liegen und als er die Augen öffnete blickte er direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Der blonde Junge schlief noch und Harry fand ihn ziemlich niedlich. „Draco?"Flüsterte er und der andere bewegte sich leicht, allerdings ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Draco? Wir müssen langsam aufstehen.. es ist schon 22:00 Uhr... wir wollen doch noch zur Party..."Sagte Harry etwas lauter und er konnte beobachten, wie sich langsam die Augen des Slytherins öffneten und dieser ihn mit seinen grau-blauen Augen anblinzelte.

Dann begann Draco zu lächeln. Harry beugte sich vor und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf dessen Nase. „Na gut geschlafen?"Fragte er dann und der andere nickte „Ja und am liebsten würde ich jetzt auch nicht mehr aufstehen..."Dann gähnte er. „Ach komm schon..." Sagte Harry und grinste. „Ja... ist ja schon gut."

Draco zog den Arm zurück und setzte sich, dann rieb er sich die Augen. „Was zieh ich bloß an?"Fragte er sich und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. „Ich weiß es auch noch nicht..."Murmelte Harry und begutachtete was er so eingepackt hatte.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde waren sie fertig und kamen geschniegelt ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius und Lucius, mittlerweile frisch geduscht waren gerade beim Schachspielen und von Remus und Severus fehlte jede Spur. Wo die beiden waren, brauchte man allerdings nicht fragen, denn man konnte es sich auch so denken.

„Wir gehen noch weg."Sagte Draco und ein kurzes Nicken der beiden Erwachsenen zeigte, dass dies registriert wurde. „Man, mit denen ist echt nichts mehr los..."Sagte Draco leise als sie draußen waren „Die könnten doch auch mal was machen."„Ich glaube die tun schon genug den ganzen Tag... und jetzt frag besser nicht was..."Sagte Harry grinsend und Draco nickte.

Sie liefen gemütlich zum Bootshaus, von wo aus schon lautstark Musik an ihr Ohr drang. „Die Party ist wohl in vollem Gange..."Meinte Harry, als sie endlich ankamen. Vor der Tür standen einige Mädchen, die Harry anlächelten und ihm zuzwinkerten. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass es was mit der letzten Party zu tun hatte.

Drinnen war es schon ziemlich voll und dicht gedrängt. Sie suchten sich zuerst einmal einen Platz, von wo aus man die Halle gut überblicken konnte. Harry checkte sofort was sie diesen Abend an Programm hatten, doch auch heute würde es nicht viel anders ablaufen wie beim letzten Mal. Draco besorgte wieder etwas zu trinken und so standen sie da.

Harry überlegte angestrengt wie er sich rächen könnte, für das was Draco ihm angetan hatte. Seine Gedankengänge wurden von Menschen unterbrochen, die ihn grüßten und ihm die Hand schütteln wollten, da er ein so tolle Show geliefert hatte. Gut die Menschen bestanden hauptsächlich aus Frauen, aber das störte Harry nicht. Wie sollte er sich rächen... Draco betrunken zu machen würde nicht reichen, obwohl er das schon mit allen Kräften versuchte.

Plötzlich kam John vorbei, der beide erst einmal mit einer Umarmung begrüßte, worüber sich Draco natürlich überhaupt nicht freute, doch da er schon etwas angetrunken war, beschwerte er sich nicht.

„Schön das ihr wieder da seit... man, ich bin euch immer noch soooo dankbar, dass ihr mir bei der Suche geholfen habt."Sagte er und strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Wäre er etwas dünner und älter, hätte er glatt Lockhart Konkurrenz machen können. Harry nickte nur und fragte dann „Sag mal, habt ihr hier auch was anderes außer Bowle?"John nickte. „Klar, wir haben noch hinten was... aber... na ja, kommt ich bring euch hin."Sagte er dann und schlurfte davon.

Harry griff Draco am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Sie gingen zum anderen Ende des Bootshauses, zu einer kleinen Holztür. John klopfte und ein älterer Junge öffnete. „John, schön dich zu sehen, komm rein."Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry und Draco „Wer sind die denn?"Fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sind gute Freunde von mir, ist schon okay."Antwortete John lächelnd.

„Schön, dann kommt doch rein."Sagte der fremde Junge und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Draco und Harry betraten einen kleinen Raum, in dem noch insgesamt zwei andere Typen saßen. Mit John und dem der die Tür aufgehalten hatte, waren sie nun zu sechst.

„Ähm, dass sind Micky, Jim und George. Wir wollten gerade Wuppertaler _(A.d.A: Wuppertaler ist ein Kartenpiel.. nun, dass wir oft spielen... zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass die das kennen... aber na ja ich hoffe es ist trotzdem witzig)_ spielen, allerdings sind Jim und George pleite... vielleicht springt ihr für sie ein?" Sagte John und lächelte. Harry hielt das für eine... nun ja ganz miserable Idee, aber Draco setzte sich schon und war bereit zum Kampf, wenn auch schwankend. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist das denn?"Fragte der Gryffindor erst etwas skeptisch. „Ganz einfach... jeder bekommt eine Karte, die hält er sich an die Stirn, dann muss man abschätzen, ob man den Stich bekommt oder nicht, Klar soweit? Gut, man darf selbst nicht in die Karte schauen... bei der ersten Runde... ab der zweiten schaut man nur noch in seine Karten und legt diese nicht offen, klar soweit?"Fing Micky an zu erklären. Er setzte sich, dann fuhr er fort.

„Also, es geht der Reihe nach... 7,8,9,B,D,K,10,A... alles klar soweit?" Fragte er und blickte sie an. Harry nickte und Draco grinste breit. „Schön, also in der ersten Runde gibt's eine Karte, in der zweite zwei Karten und so weiter... das ganze geht bis acht Karten und dann wieder zurück, alles klar soweit?"Micky trank einen Schluck, von was auch immer und erklärte weiter. „Den Stich bekommt der mit der höchsten Karte. Liegen zwei gleichwertige Karten aufeinander, entscheidet die Farbe... in folgender Reihenfolge... Karo, Herz, Pik, Kreuz. Alles klar soweit?"Fragte er wieder und blickte sie an. Harry nickte und ging im Kopf noch einmal die Regeln durch. „Gut, ansonsten gibt's nur noch eine Regel zu beachten... der jenige der Karten austeilt muss zum Schluss sagen, wie viel Stiche er bekommt... allerdings darf es niemals aufgehen, aber das erkläre ich wenn wir soweit sind."

Harry nickte und setzte sich. „Und wie ist unser Einsatz?"Fragte er dann, er hatte nicht allzu viel Geld dabei und Draco besaß überhaupt keins. „Nun, pro Punkt bekommt der Gewinner 10 Cent. Das heißt, wenn der Gewinner am Ende 100 Punkte hat bekommt er 10€. Alles klar soweit?"Harry verdrehte die Augen, dieser Satz nervte ihn jetzt schon, dann nickte er. „Gut, dann legen wir mal los."

Sie spielten die ersten Runden und Harry war überrascht, wie schnell er das Spiel begriffen hatte. Micky schenkte ihnen von diesem Zeug ein, dass er getrunken hatte... was wohl ziemlich stark war, denn Draco konnte mittlerweile kaum noch auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und lallte nur noch die Anzahl der Stiche. John, war am Grübeln und Micky scheinbar ein wenig beleidigt, da Harry mehr Punkte hatte als er. Es dauerte aber nicht lange und Micky hatte ihn eingeholt.

„Du spielst gut für einen Anfänger."Sagte Micky und lächelte Harry an. Da war etwas in Mickys Augen, dass Harry glauben ließ, dass dieser mehr wollte als nur Karten spielen. „Ähm, danke." Sagte er kurz. Jim und George waren hinaus auf die Party verschwunden, so dass nur noch John, Micky, Draco und Harry übrig waren.

„Ja Harry, ist einfach gut."Sagte John und lächelte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da... muss mal gerade auf die Toilette... dieses Zeug treibt..."Sagte er und deutete auf sein Glas. Nein, lass mich nicht allein mit dem... dachte Harry bei sich. Auf Draco brauchte er nicht mehr zu zählen. „Na du süßer Junge... was machst du sonst so, wenn du keine Karten spielst?"Fragte Micky und sah ihn mit verruchtem Blick an. Harry riss die Augen auf und rutschte ein wenig weiter weg.

„Naja, ich werde jetzt bald studieren..."Sagte er und schluckte. „Ach... studieren meinte ich nicht gerade... sondern eher..."Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er einen Arm um Harry gelegt und seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors gedrückt. Scheiße! Dachte Harry, strampelte mit den Beinen und versuchte den leider stärkeren Jungen vergebens weg zu stoßen.

„Eh... waaasss maaachst du da...???"Fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Harry und Harry dankte, wem auch immer, dass seine Gebete erhört wurden. Micky ließ Harry los und dieser nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und sprang auf. Keuchend rieb er sich die Lippen mit seinem Ärmel. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein?" Fragte Harry nun. „Heh, mach hier doch kein so Theater, als ob du es nicht auch willst..."Wieder grinste Micky. Draco schien das zu reichen um auszuflippen.

Der blonde Junge sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und funkelte ihn mit seinem einschüchternsten Blick an, soweit das in seinem Zustand noch möglich war. „Laaasss die Finger... von meinem..... Freund... hörssst du!?"Blaffte Draco ihn jetzt an und war scheinbar bereit auf den anderen los zu gehen. „Ach du bist doch total voll... du hinderst mich nicht an dem was ich haben will."Lachte Micky.

„Ach nein...."Draco zog seinen Zauberstab. „Dassss... sehen... wir ja noch..."Er schwankte hin und her. Warum konnte dieser Idiot von Micky nicht mal ruhig stehen bleiben, wie sollte er so zielen können? „Draco, nicht!"Rief Harry und nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Was soll das? Du bedrohst mich mit einem Stock?"Fragte Micky ungläubig und begann erneut zu lachen. „Dasss... isss... kein Stock! Dasss isss mein... Z-Zauberstab..."Rief Draco ärgerlich und begann mit Harry um eben jenen zu kämpfen. „Nein Draco, du wirst nur Unheil anrichten!"Gab Harry ärgerlich zurück.

Micky immer noch lachend, machte erneut einen Schritt auf Harry zu, dieser hielt ihm jetzt den Zauberstab unter die Nase „Glaub mir, wenn Draco auch zu besoffen ist, ich bin es nicht!"Warnte er ihn vor, doch so wirklich wollte der andere Junge es ihm nicht glauben, er machte noch einen Schritt und Harry sagte nur zwei Worte „**Petrificus totalus!"Micky erstarrte und kippte nach hinten über.**

**„So komm... wir gehen besser nach Hause."Sagte Harry und als sie an Micky vorbei gingen flüsterte er ihm zu „Versuch so etwas nie wieder!"Er funkelte ihn noch einmal an und dann machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.**

**Draco lallte noch ein paar Schimpfwörter vor sich her und Harry stütze ihn. „Komm, lassss... uns noch kurz zum See... gehen..."Sagte Draco plötzlich und Harry nickte. Ja, eigentlich hatte er auch noch keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen.**

**Sie setzten sich an den Strand, der nun vollkommen leer war und blickten über den See. Auf der Wasseroberfläche schimmerte des Spiegelbild des Mondes. „Du Draco?"Fragte Harry nun unvermittelt und war froh, dass es bereits dunkel war, da sich seine Wangen rot färbten. Auch wenn er nicht die Rache bekommen hatte die er wollte, so war es ein interessanter Abend gewesen. „Jaaa?"Fragte dieser gedehnt und grinste breit. „Meintest du das ernst was du gesagt hast? Das ich dein Freund bin?"Harrys Wangen färbten sich noch roter. Irgendwie war ihm das ganze heute Mittag so leicht gefallen, aber das lag wohl an diesem verdammten Serum. „Na... klaar... oder nicccht?"Lallte Draco zurück. „Doch, doch... ich bin froh, dass du da warst."Harry lächelte Draco an. „Iccchhh auch... wer weiß... wasss dieser... Stinker... mit dir gemacht hätt!"Sagte Draco ganz stolz.**

**„Ja... du hast wirklich bis aufs Blut gekämpft."Gluckste Harry „Natürlich!"Sagte Draco... „Ich... wäre... für dich... gestorben!!"Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco ärgerte sich „Wasss... der hätte... dich... bestimmt.... hmh... ähm... wassss wollt ich gerade... sagen?" „Nichts."Lachte Harry, dann beugte er sich zu Draco rüber und küsste ihn sanft.**

Mary:

So das wars und ich werd jetzt mal nach Sev schauen –lächelt-

Lucius:

Hmh... wart mal kurz, kommt danach nicht das Kapitel nicht... oh beim Barte Merlins... –schlägt sich eine Hand vor den Mund-

Mary:

Ach komm... kann doch jedem Mal passieren... –grinst-

Lucius:

Das sagst du! Dieser verdammte... ach... vergiss es... es war alles seine Schuld! –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

Hmh... also ich weiß nicht... du hättest es auch verhindern können! –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Lucius:

Ja, ja... komm mir nicht dem Quatsch... ‚Du bist alt genug um das zu wissen, Lucius!' bla bla bla.. hab ich oft genug gehört! –ärgerlich grummelt-

Mary:

Tja, aber da musst du jetzt durch... immerhin gehörts zu eurem Urlaub! –Luc auf die Schulter klopft-

Lucius:

-seufzt- ich werde es wohl kaum verhindern können.... –Schüttelt den Kopf-

Mary:

Nein kannst du nicht... –fies grinst- komm jetzt gehen wir Sev aufheitern und feiern seinen nun letzten Tag. –Zieht Luc am Ärmel-

Lucius:

Okay, ich betrinke mich und bekomme dann nichts mehr mit... wäre auch keine schlechte Idee –sich grübelnd übers Kinn streicht-

Mary:

-Augenbraue hochzieht- Also echt... ich erwarte ein wenig mehr von dir! Aber jetzt komm.

Und noch ganz kurz ein Wort des Abschieds... für heute jeden Falls –lächelt- Ich bin immer noch begeistert wie nett ihr alle seit und wie lieb ihr mir immer Kommis schreibt –hach- Also ohne euch, hätte ich sicher schon lange aufgehört... aber so... ich glaube ich kann nie mehr aufhören –lacht-

Vielen Dank auch für die netten Genesungswünsche –knuddelt alle- Mir geht's auch wieder besser! Bis zum nächsten Chap –winkt-

-Zieht Luc aus dem Zimmer- Sev, komm wir setzten uns noch kurz zusammen... –Arme über Sevs und Lucs Schulter legt- Was würde ich nur ohne euch zwei machen –lachend ins Wohnzimmer schlurft-


	18. Hunde habens schwer Menschen noch viel m...

Mary:

-sich streckt- Na, Luc wieder fit?

Lucius:

-reibt sich den Kopf- Ja ja... ich sollte besser die Finger vom Wein lassen.

Mary:

Tja, hab dir ja gesagt... das ist zuviel, aber du wolltest net hören... selbst schuld!! –grinst-

Lucius:

Schon gut... brauchst mich nicht mehr daran zu erinnern...

Mary:

-einen Schluck Wein trinkt- Ah, schmeckt der gut...

Lucius:

Muss das jetzt sein... mir geht's eh schon schlecht.

Mary:

Dann leg dich doch hin... ach ich vermisse Sev... –traurig guckt- was er wohl gerade macht?

Lucius:

Sich mit den Schülern rum ärgern, was sonst... –gähnt-

Mary:

Vermutlich, na ja... fangen wir mal an... also ich muss sagen Lucius wurde schon schwer getroffen in diesem Urlaub... –grinst-

Lucius:

Man, ich dachte du wolltest das nicht bringen... –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

Hab ich nie gesagt, ich wollte es immer bringen, denn ich finds witzig... wenn es auch nicht sehr angenehm für dich und Sirius war... nun ja... –Kopf schüttelt-

Lucius:

Ach dann fang schon an, damit ich's hinter mir hab... –sich wieder den Kopf reibt- Nie mehr Alkohol!

Mary:

Das sagst du immer.. du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall –lacht- nun gut, als hier das nächste Chap.... viel Spaß.

Kapitel 19

Hunde habens schwer... Menschen noch viel mehr...

Harry und Draco kehrten erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück. Draco gings mittlerweile echt beschissen und er hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Haus bestimmt 3 mal übergeben. Harry stützte ihn und fluchte gleichzeitig, er solle nächstes Mal nicht mehr soviel trinken, wenn er es nicht vertrug.

Harry wusste gar nicht wie er es geschafft hatte Draco ins Bett zu schaffen, aber irgendwie hatte es funktioniert. Er selbst fiel auch sofort total fertig in die Laken und schlief auch gleich ein.

Als der Gryffindor am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, machte er sich gleich auf aus dem Zimmer, denn da roch es fürchterlich nach Alkohol. Vor der Tür atmete Harry kräftig durch und ging in die Küche.

Unten saßen bereits Lucius, Sirius und Remus. Snape schien wohl noch zu schlafen. Harry ging zu ihnen „Morgen."Sagte er gähnend und schlurfte zur Kaffeemaschine. Endlich hatten die anderen es fertig gebracht Kaffee zu kochen. Hatte ja lange genug gedauert.

„Morgen, Harry setz dich bitte!"Sagte Sirius ernst. Na nu, was ist jetzt los? Fragte sich Harry und schlurfte zum Tisch, um sich seinem Paten gegenüber hin zu setzen. „Was ist denn?"Fragte Harry und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Du hast gestern Nacht gezaubert?"Fragte Sirius wieder ernst. Harry nickte. „Bist du noch zu retten? Und dann noch gegen einen Muggel!"Sirius wurde gleich laut.

„Sirius, lass das. Du solltest ihn nicht anschrein, sondern erst Mal hören, was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hat."Mischt sich Remus ein und blickte besorgt zu Harry. Harry schluckte, fing dann aber an zu erzählen wie alles gelaufen war und das er aus Notwehr gehandelt hatte. Am Ende nickte Remus nur und Sirius fing wieder an „Wer war dieser Idiot? Wenn ich den erwische..."„Sirius, es reicht jetzt."Unterbrach Remus ihn wieder.

„Woher wisst ihr das?"„Hier... eine Eule vom Ministerium, du wirst ein Bußgeld bezahlen müssen... und darfst in den nächsten 2 Wochen nicht zaubern."Sagte Remus und hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament unter die Nase. „Oh verdammt... na ja, wenn's weiter nichts ist..."Harry nahm es locker, in den nächsten zwei Wochen saß er eh noch hier fest und das Bußgeld war kein Problem.

Lucius hielt sich raus, irgendwie war er die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt sich zwischen seine Beinen zu kratzen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Immerhin war er gestern noch duschen gewesen und warum juckte es ihn dort so? Ganz vertieft in seine Gedanken, merkte er nicht, wie Sirius ihn anstarrte.

Als Remus und Harry die Küche verlassen hatten, fragte Sirius leise „Sag mal... ähm... juckt es dich auch so?"„Dich auch?" Fragte Lucius zurück und Sirius nickte. „Ist ja merkwürdig... ich sollte noch mal duschen gehen."„Bringt nichts, hab ich heute Morgen schon versucht."Sagte Sirius und kratze sich ebenfalls.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu einem Muggelarzt gehen, ich habe ein Schild hier gleich um die Ecke gesehen."Schlug Sirius vor, doch Lucius wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. „Niemals! Eher kratze ich mich tot."Antwortete er und verließ Sirius Richtung Bad.

Alleine traute sich der Gryffindor natürlich auch nicht zum Arzt, aber er wollte auch Remus nichts davon erzählen.

Es vergingen einige Stunden, bis Lucius das Bad wieder freigab, allerdings auch nur weil Snape darauf bestand endlich zu Duschen. Sirius hatte sich nach draußen verzogen, er wollte ungern dabei beobachtete werden, wie er sich dauern an sein bestes Stück griff.

„Ist immer noch nicht besser, verdammt!"Fluchte Lucius, als er nach draußen auf die Veranda trat. „Hab ich ja gesagt. Wir sollten zum Arzt gehen."Wiederholte Sirius und blickte Lucius ernst an „Wer weiß was das ist und ich kann so heute Abend sicher nicht einschlafen!"Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, jedoch um sie gleich wieder zu lösen und sich erneut zu kratzen.

Lucius schnaubte wütend, aber er wusste er hatte keine andere Wahl, also machten sie sich auf Richtung Arztpraxis. Sirius hatte sich vorsorglich ein wenig Geld eingesteckt.

Merlin sei Dank saß nur eine alte Frau im Wartezimmer. Sirius und Lucius ließen sich ebenfalls in der Wartezone nieder, nachdem sie sich bei der netten jungen Arzthelferin angemeldet hatten.

Die ältere Dame beobachtete sie neugierig. Ihre Blicke schienen beide zu durchbohren. Sirius presste seine Lippen zusammen Jetzt nur nicht kratzen... nur nicht... ah... das juckt... verdammt... Lucius schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Er schlug immer wieder abwechselnd ein Bein über das andere. Die ältere Dame schien noch nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Verdammt du alte Schachtel guck doch mal woanders hin... ahhh... ich halt das nicht mehr länger aus!! Dachte der blonde Mann.

Sirius Gesicht lief rot an, so sehr strengte er sich an, nicht zu kratzen... AAAhhh... verdammt.... warum... guckst du nicht mal... weg.... Schrie er in Gedanken. Doch sie musterte die beiden Herren immer noch ungeniert. Plötzlich steckte die Arzthelferin den Kopf ins Wartezimmer und rief die alte Frau auf.

Immer noch guckend ging sie Richtung Tür, keinen Moment ließ sie beide aus den Augen. Als die Tür geschlossen wurde rief Sirius „Endlich..."und kratze sich schnell, dies schien wie einer Erlösung und auch Lucius stöhnte erleichtert auf. „Man die war ganz schön lästig!"Sagte der blonde Mann.

Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde bis die alte Dame die Praxis verließ, natürlich nicht ohne die beiden wieder zu durchbohren. Sirius schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Dann kam wieder der Kopf der Arzthelferin hervor und rief sie beide zum Arzt hinein.

Sie betraten ein kleines Zimmer, in dem ein Schreibtisch stand und eine Liege. Auf einem kleinen Tisch neben der Liege standen allerhand Spritzen und merkwürdige kleine Fläschchen. Es war niemand hier. „Setzen sie sich Dr. Jones wird gleich da sein."Sagte die junge Frau freundlich. Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und ließen ihren Blick über die ganzen Geräte gleiten, die auf dem Schreibtisch standen.

„Guten Tag die Herren."Hörten sie eine Stimme und Sirius riss die Augen auf, niemals... nein... niemals... „Eine Frau?"Hörte er Lucius neben sich sagen und die Ärztin lachte. „Sehr gut erkannt, Mr.?"Lucius räusperte sich „Malfoy."Die Ärztin schüttelte ihm die Hand und blickte zu Sirius „Ähm.. Sirius Black."Sagte dieser leise und auch ihm wurde die Hand gereicht.

„Nun was fehlt ihnen denn?"Fragte sie freundlich, als sie sich hinter den Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. „Ähm wir haben ein Problem..." Begann Sirius und wurde knallrot. Die Ärztin runzelte die Stirn „Das habe ich mir gedacht, sonst wären sie wohl kaum hier. Um welches Problem dreht es sich denn?"Fragte sei weiter.

Lucius räusperte sich „Es juckt."„Es juckt? Wo denn bitte?" Fragte Dr. Jones und blickte beide an. „Nun kommen sie, wie soll ich ihnen helfen, wenn sie mir nicht sagen, was los ist?"Sirius atmete tief durch. „Es juckt... ähm... da unten..."Und er deutete zwischen seine Beine.

Auf den Gesichtern der beiden hätte man jetzt ein Spiegelei braten können. „Es juckt da unten?"Fragte die Ärztin ungläubig. Beide nickten. „Dann machen sie sich mal bitte frei."Langsam schien sie ein wenig genervt, von dem Verhalten zweier erwachsener Männer.

„WAS?!" Fragten beide lautstark. „Mr. Black, sie zuerst nun kommen sie schon, immerhin hab ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."Sagte sie bestimmend und Sirius stand auf. Er schluckte. Zitternd begann er seine Hose auf zu knöpfen.

Die Ärztin zog sich Gummihandschuhe über und setzte ihre Brille auf. Dann griff sie zu einer Lupe. „Sie wollen..."„Ja ich will und nun runter mit der Hose, jetzt stellen sie sich doch nicht wie ein kleiner Junge an!"Forderte sie.

Wieder schluckte Sirius und schob seine Jeans bis an die Knie hinunter. Dann griff er in den Bund seiner Shorts und schob diese ebenfalls Richtung Boden. Anschließend blickte er mit hochrotem Kopf Richtung Wand.

„Hmh... sieht nicht gut aus... Moment mal..."Die Ärztin griff nach etwas auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sirius konnte nicht sehen um was es sich handelte, weil er sich nicht traute die Ärztin anzublicken.

„Das sind... Milben.... wo um alles in der Welt haben sie diese Milben her?"Fragte die Ärzte verwirrt und blickte von einem zum anderen. Sirius hatte mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen, ihm war das alles viel zu peinlich. Lucius räusperte sich wieder „Ähm... kommt das nicht häufig vor?"Fragte er verunsichert.

„Häufig? Nun ich wills mal so ausdrücken, es kommt schon mal vor, dass man sich so was einfängt... aber das hier sind Hundemilben. Wie um alles in der Welt kann so etwas passieren?"Fragte sie und Sirius schluckte. Lucius sprang auf.

„Black, sag mir jetzt bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!!!"Fauchte er den anderen Zauberer an. Sirius wäre am liebsten gestorben. Er sagte nichts, sondern zog sich schnell wieder an. „Kann man dagegen was machen?"Fragte er dann in Dr. Jones Richtung. „Mit Sicherheit, aber ich bin kein Tierarzt... ich denke sie kaufen sich neben an im Supermarkt ein Hundshampoo und waschen sich damit mal gründlich. Mehr kann ich leider nicht für sie tun."

Sirius war immer noch erstarrt. Die Ärztin verließ den Behandlungsraum und Lucius griff nach Sirius Arm. „Komm jetzt!" Er zog ihn aus der Praxis und draußen machte er seiner Wut freie Luft.

„Jetzt sag mir mal wie du an Hundemilben kommst... ich meine du bist ein Animagi... das weiß ich aber wie kommst du an so etwas?!" Blaffte er ihn an. „Nun mach mal halblang, schrei hier nicht so rum..."„Jetzt sag mir wo du die her hast... immerhin haben wir schön öfter mit einander geschlafen und es ist nichts passiert und jetzt?? SO PLÖTZLICH??"Lucius war stinksauer, man konnte die Wut förmlich in seinen Augen sehen.

„Frag mich mal was leichteres? Ich war vorletzte Nacht draußen, da muss es passiert sein! Ich weiß es nicht... okay?!"Gab Sirius zurück. „Sag mal hattest du vielleicht was mit nem anderen Hund?"Fragte Lucius plötzlich.

„WAS? Bist du noch bei Trost? Ich bin ein Mensch und denke wie ein Mensch, wenn ich mich auch in einen Hund verwandeln kann!"Gab Sirius gereizt zurück. „Aber wo hast du die denn dann her?"„ICH WEISS ES NICHT!"Schrie Sirius zurück. „Das glaub ich dir nicht... du bist widerlich, sicher hast du mit einem anderen Köter rumgevögelt!"KLATSCH KLATSCH

Sirius hatte ihm einmal links und einmal rechts gegen die Wange geschlagen und das nicht zu zart. „Jetzt reichts! Der einzige der hier widerlich ist, bist du! Das du so etwas von mir denkst!"Sirius hatte Tränen in den Augen, vor Wut oder vor Traurigkeit konnte er nicht sagen. Er drehte sich um und ließ den blonden Mann, der sich gerade die Wangen rieb zurück.

Sirius hatte sich das Mittel besorgt und war auf dem Nachhauseweg. Er war fertig mit sich und der Welt. Warum dachte Lucius so etwas über ihn? Er war ein ganz normaler Mann und würde doch nicht mit einem „Igitt..."Sagte er zu sich.

Zu Hause angekommen, war alles ruhig. Er ging gleich ins Bad und begann sich zu waschen. Nachdem er fertig war, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass es schon langsam besser wurde.

„Bäh, aber das Zeug stinkt vielleicht..."Sagte er bei sich und wusch sich anschließend noch gründlich mit Seife.

Danach schnappte er sich die kleine Flasche und ging auf sein Zimmer. Auf diesem Wege begegnete er Lucius. „Hast du das Mittel besorgt?" Fragte dieser und kratzte sich immer noch.

„Ja habe ich, ich habe es für mich besorgt! Wenn du etwas haben willst, gehs dir selbst kaufen!"Herrschte er ihn an und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. „Na toll... vielleicht hat Snape... ach nein..." Nein zu dem wollte Lucius unter keinen Umständen, das wäre ja noch peinlicher als diese dämliche Ärztin.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, er brauchte Geld und musste es sich selbst besorgen. Er klopfte an Sirius Tür. „Black, du musst mir Geld leihen, so kann ich es mir nicht kaufen!"

„Das ist dein Pech!"Hörte er von drinnen. „Black... gib mir verdammt noch mal etwas Geld."„Etwas Geld? Das Zeug ist schweineteuer!"„Dann gib mir etwas davon... ich kratz mir hier alles wund!"Zischte Lucius.

Sirius riss die Tür auf. „Zuerst wirst du dich entschuldigen, für diese Unverschämtheit und dann wirst du mich darum bitten, so bekommst du es mit Sicherheit nicht!"Nach diesen Worten knallte er die Tür wieder zu.

„Also... schön... E-Es tut... mir... leid... ich habe... es nicht... so gemeint... ich war nur so wütend! Bitte gib mir was davon..." Lucius musste schon sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn er diese Worte über die Lippen brachte, aber Sirius öffnete und hielt ihm das kleine Fläschchen vor die Nase. „Ich will es wieder, verstanden?!"

Lucius nickte und machte sich gleich auf Richtung Bad.

Mary:

Das war aber auch hart von dir... mein lieber Luc... –Kopf schüttelt-

Lucius:

Das weiß ich, aber ich war wütend und da ist es mir einfach so rausgerutscht... –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

Der arme Sirius... ach der bekommt se immer von dir... du bist einfach nur gemein zu ihm –tadelnd ansieht- dabei mag er dich so

Lucius:

Ach komm, ich hab mich ja revanchiert... –protestiert-

Mary:

Naja, du hast ihm einmal was zu essen gekocht und ähm na ja... er war nicht gerade begeistert... –Augen rollt-

Lucius:

Das hat er mir nie gesagt! –Entsetzt guckt-

Mary:

Ups... ich hätte das auch nicht erzählen sollen.. na ja, nach dem nächsten Chap wüsstest du es eh –Schulter zuckt-

Lucius:

Na warte... wenn ich den erwische... –grummelt-

Mary:

Nun, ich werd jetzt meine Fertigpizza essen, da kann man nix falsch machen... übrigens Prost Luc –hebt das Weinglas-

Lucius:

Du quälst mich wohl gerne... was? –Augen verdreht, aufsteht und den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

Tja, wie du mir so ich dir... auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, euch hat das Chap gefallen und ihr schreibt mir wieder ein nettes Kommi –winkt- bis zum nächsten Mal!


	19. Liebe geht durch den Magen

Mary:

So da bin ich wieder und ich hab euch jemand mitgebracht –grinst- einige von euch wollten lieber wieder Sev zurück nun, ihr könnt erleichtert aufatmen, denn hier ist er in alter Frische... –tada-

Severus:

-Sprachlos ist- Ähm.. na ja... also...

Mary:

Ihr merkt schon... wenn Sev nix sagen kann ist er ganz froh, dass ihr ihn so mögt –grinst- aber nun gut... wir wollten ja wissen was aus Lucius uns Sirius wird...

Severus:

Naja was aus denen geworden ist kann man ja heute sehen... –grinst-

Mary:

So meinte ich das ja nicht –Augen rollt-

Severus:

-Das nicht mag wenn Mary das tut- Dann drück dich deutlicher aus!

Mary:

-Seufzend die Arme verschränkt- Man sollte doch von einem erwachsenen Menschen erwarten, dass er so etwas versteht!

Severus:

-Anfunkelt- Also ehrlich, du könntest etwas freundlicher zu mir sein, immerhin bin ich extra aus Hogwarts gekommen!

Mary:

-Augenbraue hochzieht- Ach es war wohl auch sooo weit, per Flohnetzwerk zu reisen, was?

Severus:

-Noch böser blickt- Was weißt du schon, dass ist nicht wirklich angenehm!

Mary:

-Augen rollt- Ich hoffe ihr seit zufrieden, kaum ist er wieder da, schon ist wieder Zoff... –grinst- nun ja, wie ich das vermisst habe!

Severus:

-hmpf- Dann bleib ich eben in Hogwarts!

Mary:

Jetzt stell dich doch nicht immer gleich so an –knufft- sondern freu dich lieber mal, dass dich so viele vermisst haben!

Severus:

Ja ja... schon in Ordnung –Augen rollt-

Mary:

Aber zu mir was sagen... -mit dem Finger auf Sev zeigt- Aber jetzt genug gelabert, fangen wir doch endlich mal an...

Kapitel 19 

**Liebe geht durch den Magen...**

Sirius saß noch betrübt in seinem Zimmer und fragte sich warum er sich nicht doch für den anderen Urlaub entschieden hatte. Er könnte jetzt auch seelenruhig am Strand liegen und bräuchte sich nicht mit Malfoy und Co. rum ärgern.

Plötzlich klopfte es an Sirius Zimmertür. „Was ist noch? Weißt du nicht wie man das Zeug benutzt?"Herrschte Sirius die Person vor der Tür an. „Was benutzt?"Fragte Remus als er seinen Kopf hinein steckte. „Oh... entschuldige, ich dachte es wäre Malfoy..."Sirius grummelte leise und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.

„Junior oder Senior?"Fragte Remus grinsend. „Wer schon, Senior natürlich."Antwortete Sirius genervt. Remus trat ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Habt ihr Zoff?"Fragte er dann.

„Zoff? ZOFF? Das ist gar kein Ausdruck! Mit dieser Schlange rede ich nicht mehr!"Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. „Willst du darüber reden?"Fragte sein Freund und lächelte. Sirius war sich nicht sicher. „Komm schon, wir haben doch immer über alles geredet. Ich verliere auch kein Sterbenswörtchen gegenüber Severus oder Harry, versprochen."Sagte der Braunhaarige tröstend.

Sirius blickte seinen Freund an und dann begann er zu berichten was passiert war, natürlich nicht ohne rot zu werden. Remus grinste ein paar Mal. Am Ende allerdings schüttelte er den Kopf „Typisch Malfoy, so was... ist doch wirklich das letzte."Sirius nickte. „Dem erzähl ich was!"Remus sprang wütend auf. „Nein... lass das!"Rief Sirius noch, doch das hörte sein Freund nicht mehr, er war schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Säuerlich ging Remus nach unten, er hatte Glück und begegnete Lucius im Wohnzimmer. Er ging auf ihn zu und kam gleich zum Punkt „Du bist echt das Letzte!"„Was?!"Fragte Lucius irritiert und wusste gar nicht was er davon nun halten sollte. „Behauptest so einen Mist über Sirius! Wie kommst du auf so ne Idee?!"Herrschte Remus ihn an. „Naja ist ja wohl das nahe liegendste."Antwortete Lucius und sein Gesicht färbte sich leicht rot, da es ihm peinlich war das er Werwolf von der ganzen Aktion wusste.

„Du machst dir überhaupt keine Gedanken ob du damit seine Gefühle verletzt oder? Ich meine es liegt ja wohl klar auf der Hand das er in dich verliebt ist..."„WAS?!"Lucius riss die Augen auf. "Jetzt tu bloß nicht so..." Sagte Remus und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Ich... ähm... verliebt? Ich meine... wir haben Sex, aber dafür muss man sich doch nicht gleich lieben oder?"Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Also für mich gehört das dazu!"Antwortete er.

Man konnte sehen, wie Lucius begann nach zu denken. „Warst du überhaupt jemals verliebt? Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an deinem Sohn, obwohl er es nicht oft zeigt, so merkt man aber was er für Harry empfindet."Lucius sagte gar nichts sondern blickte stumm vor sich hin. „Woher soll ich wissen wie so etwas ist?"Fragte der Blonde dann etwas hilflos.

Remus seufzte „Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall."Dann überzog ein Lächeln sein Gesicht. „Also, fühlst du dich gut, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist und vermisst du ihn wenn er nicht da ist?" Fragte Remus und Lucius nickte leicht. „Gut, dass ich schon mal wichtig... würdest du dich jetzt auch gern entschuldigen wenn du nicht zu stolz dafür wärst?"Der Blonde wurde leicht rot und nickte wieder. „Was würdest du tun, wenn er in Gefahr wäre?"„Ähm.. na ja ich würde... ähm.. ihn beschützen wollen?"„Gut, dann noch eine Frage... stell dir Sirius vor... hast dus? Gut.. stell dir vor, wie er... hmh... mich küsst... was würdest du tun?"Lucius riss die Augen auf und funkelte ihn an „Lass deine Finger von ihm, verstanden?!" Remus begann zu lachen. „Ich wusste es du liebst ihn auch..." „Was? Ähm..."„Jetzt stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist, als ob das nicht ganz klar wäre."Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Also, Sirius ist sauer und zwar mächtig. Du musst ihn überraschen und dich entschuldigen... hmh... ja genau, du könntest sein Lieblingsessen kochen. Kannst du kochen?"Als er Lucius entsetztes Gesicht sah musste er wieder lächeln „Okay, blöde Frage. Na schön, ich schreib dir auf was du machen musst und dann kochst du es, das ist nicht schwer. Er liebt Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce. Das ist ganz einfach..."

Remus zog sich einen Stift und Papier heran. Er begann zu schreiben und Lucius sah seinem Tun misstrauisch zu. Er und kochen... aber andererseits gab es nichts, was ein Malfoy nicht hinbekam! Pah, wenn die Muggel das konnte, konnte das ja nicht so schwer sein.

Nach ein Paar Minuten war Remus fertig. „So... das hier brauchst du und so machst du es. Wenn du einkaufen gehst, werde ich mir schon mal was überlegen, damit ihr heute Abend sturmfrei habt."Remus grinste, drückte Lucius ein wenig Muggelgeld in die Hand und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Lucius, der in solchen Dingen ja keine Ahnung hatte, war eigentlich ganz froh, dass Remus ihm half. Wenn er sich auch nicht gern etwas sagen ließ.

Während Lucius einkaufen war versuchte Remus die anderen drei zu überzeugen, dass es das beste wäre heute Abend eine „Manga-Austellung" zu besuchen. Natürlich wollten alles wissen was denn genau so eine Manga-Ausstellung ausstellte, aber das konnte Remus nun auch nicht genau erklären. Er hielt ihnen die Zeitung unter die Nase und sagte nur „Ihr könnt doch selbst lesen! Ich will dahin und ihr kommt mit! AUS!"

Alle drei blickten ihn überrascht an. So bestimmend waren sie ihn nicht gewohnt. Den ganzen Tag redeten sie an ihm rum, doch Remus duldete keinen Widerspruch, also fügten sie sich letztendlich. Sogar Severus.

So machten die vier sich nach Lucius ‚Einkaufsbummel' auf den Weg. Lucius brachte alles auf in die Küche und fluchte schon, da er nicht wusste wie er anfangen sollte. Nun gut, er würde sich den Zettel von Remus nehmen und... „SHIT!"Er griff in alle seine Taschen, doch nirgendwo konnte er die Notiz finden. „Mist... verdammter Mist.... ganz ruhig... du schaffst das Luc..."Er atmete tief durch. „Irgendwie bekomm ich das schon hin..."

Lucius ging die Sache langsam an, immerhin war er in Zaubertränke gut gewesen, da würde er das doch hinbekommen... er schälte Zwiebeln hackte sie klein, schälte Knoblauch und begann sein Werk.

Nach gut einer Stunde hatte er es geschafft. Er deckte den kleinen Tisch in der Küche, öffnete eine Flasche Wein, teilte zwei Portionen auf die Teller und ging nach oben um Sirius zu holen.

Wieder klopfte es an Sirius Tür. Müde drehte er sich um „Ja?" Fragte er und Lucius steckte seinen Kopf herein. Er hatte seine Haare zusammen gebunden und... lächelte? Das war ungewöhnlich. „Was willst du?"Murrte Sirius und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.

„Ich habe gekocht... wie mir Lupin sagte dein Lieblingsessen..."Sagte Lucius ganz stolz auf sich selbst, dass er es auch ohne die Hilfe des verdammten Zettels geschafft hatte.

„DU? Du hast gekocht für mich?"Sirius blickte ihn entsetzt an. „Ja."Antwortete Lucius immer noch stolz auf sich selbst. „Warum?"Diese Frage allerdings vertrieb das Lächeln von Lucius Gesicht und er wurde rot. „Nun, weil... na ja weil ich es wieder gut machen wollte, was ich gesagt habe."

„Ach... ehrlich?"Sirius lächelte jetzt und stand auf. „Nun... dann lass uns essen gehen."Sagte er wieder etwas milder gestimmt und Lucius nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche.

Sirius schnupperte. Nun so schlecht roch es gar nicht mal... allerdings „Wie viel Knoblauch hast du da in die Sauce gemacht?"fragte Sirius misstrauisch. „Ähm... 3."Antwortete Lucius und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Erleichtert atmete er auf und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Doch er erste Bissen belehrte ihn eines besseren. Man sollte doch seiner Nase trauen. Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ist was?" Fragte Lucius der noch nicht probiert hatte. Schnell schluckte Sirius seinen Happen hinunter „Ähm... nichts nichts... sehr gut..." Log er und trank einen großen Schluck Wein, wenn das so weiter ging, wäre er ganz schnell betrunken.

„Ich hatte schon gedacht es schmeckt dir nicht..."Lucius lächelte zufrieden. „Doch.. wirklich... ähm köstlich..."Sagte Sirius und nahm sich eine weitere Gabel von seinem Teller. Er verzog das Gesicht, eins wusste er den Rest seines Lebens würden Vampire einen großen Bogen um ihn machen. Lucius schien das ganze weniger auszumachen. Merkwürdig, er aß ganz begierig seinen Teller leer.

„Hmh... für das erste Mal hab ich das noch gut hinbekommen."Sagte er stolz und trank einen Schluck Wein. Sirius wusste, er würde im Leben nie mehr Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce anrühren. Mit jedem Schluck Wein den der schwarzhaarige trank, wurde diese ganze Quälerei einfacher zu ertragen und so trank er immer größere Schlucke bis die Weinflasche geleert war und sein Teller ebenfalls.

„Nun, ich habe gekocht du räumst ab."Sagte Lucius und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Was?!"Auch wenn ihm schon etwas schummrig war, war er noch nicht so verblödet, dass er das nicht verstehen würde. „Ich dachte du wolltest dich bei mir entschuldigen und mich mal verwöhnen, stattdessen soll ich abräumen?!"Fauchte Sirius jetzt und seine Wut kochte wieder über.

„Aber ich habe doch gekocht, du kannst ja ruhig auch was machen." Protestierte Lucius und verschränkte die Arme. „Ja das kann ich und werde ich auch, ich gehe jetzt Bett und werde schlafen!" Antwortete er und ging wütend davon.

„Na toll... hat ja wunderbar funktioniert!"Fauchte Lucius und zog sich mit einer neuen Weinflasche ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde schlummerte er tief und fest und bemerkte nicht wie die anderen mit einige Tüten und munter plappernd das Haus betraten.

„Ob die sich wieder vertragen haben?"Fragte Harry neugierig und verzog gleich das Gesicht als er den starken Knoblauchgeruch wahrnahm. „Also Sev, ich fands nicht fair das ihr mich so ausgequetscht habt... Igitt... was stinkt hier so..."Fragte Remus und verzog ebenfalls das Gesicht.

„Ja stinkt als hätte man das Haus mit Knoblauch bombardiert... ekelhaft."Sagte Draco und rümpfte die Nase. Dann blickten sie auf den schlafenden Lucius und Remus seufzte „Hat scheinbar noch nicht mal was gebracht, dass das Hause jetzt so stinkt."

Sie öffneten alle Fenster in Wohnzimmer und Küche und gingen dann hinauf in ihre Zimmer. Sie stellten fest, dass der Gestank dort oben nicht ganz so streng war.

Erleichtert vielen Harry und Draco in ihr Bett. „War aber ganz interessant oder?"Fragte Draco nach einer Weile. „Ja auf jeden Fall... ich werde Morgen am Strand etwas lesen..."Antwortete Harry. Sie hatten sich verschiedene Mangas gekauft. „Ja ich auch... bin echt mal gespannt. Du Harry?"„Ja?"„Versprich, mir dass wir nicht so werden wie mein Vater und Sirius."Er blickte ihn verzweifelt an. „Keine Angst, das passiert schon nicht."Der Gryffindor lächelte beruhigend.

Draco beugte sich langsam vor und küsste ihn ganz sanft. „Gut, denn das würde ich nicht aushalten."Dann rollte er mit den Augen. „Ich auch nicht."Gluckste Harry.

Mary:

So, dass war vorerst mal wieder alles... –lächelt- ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Chap wird dann wohl leider etwas dauern... –Augen rollt-

Severus:

Genau, ich kann erst nächste Woche wieder kommen! –nickt-

Mary:

Ähm... eigentlich meinte ich ja, dass ich im Moment nicht zum schreiben komme, weil ich keine Zeit habe... –Stirn runzelt-

Severus:

Das ist nur eine Ausrede... eigentlich kannst du nicht auf mich verzichten...

Mary:

Wenn du das glaubst, glaubst du noch an den Weihnachtsmann...

Severus:

-verwirrt guckt- An was?

Mary:

Ach vergiss es... –Kopf schüttelt- ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen... Gute Nacht. –aufsteht und den Raum verlässt-

Severus:

-sich zu den Lesern wendet- und ihr habt mich echt vermisst... ähm... das wusste ich... –lügt- -sich insgeheim freut- nun ich muss leider los, aber wir sehen uns nächste Woche sicher wieder... und lasst doch Kommi für Mary da... –sich umguckt- sie hat es ja verdient, aber wehe ihr verratet das ich das gesagt habt –böse blickt und dann davon geht-


	20. Mangas, Verrückte und Verliebte

Mary:

-lächelt- Guten Abend... -sich die Hände reibt- ich hab mir heute ein wenig Zeit genommen euch das nächste Chap zu schreiben –lächelt- außerdem ist Sev da, denn ist ja Wochenende.

Severus:

-grummelt- Aber das du mich dann so aus dem Bett schmeißen musst... -gähnt - und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffe-

Mary:

Ähm... wir haben 19 Uhr... außerdem will ich vielleicht noch ein wenig Mangas lesen... oder nen Film gucken... oder so... –grübelt-

Severus:

-Stirn runzelt- Ich weiß nicht was du an dem Quatsch findest... ich fand diese Ausstellung tot langweilig... -zieht seinen Morgenmantel enger und gähnt erneut-

Mary:

Du hast ja keine Ahnung... -Augen rollt-

Severus:

Also dann les ich lieber ein Buch als so etwas Unnötiges! –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:

-Sev eine runter haut- Unhötig?! Nur weil du keinen guten Geschmack hast! –beleidigt ist-

Severus:

AUA.... das war nicht sehr nett!! –sich den Kopf reibt-

Mary:

Du hast es nicht anders verdient! –Schmollend die Arme verschränkt-

Severus:

War ja klar... das du keine Kritik vertragen kannst.

Mary:

Du spinnst wohl... Kritik? Das war ja wohl keine Kritik sondern eine Beleidigung. Außerdem waren Harry und Draco ganz begeistert von dieser Ausstellung.

Severus:

Na und... haben halt auch keine Ahnung...

Mary:

Weißt du, nur weil du es nicht verstehst beleidigst du gleich jeden, dass find ich nicht nett. –Kopf schüttelt-

Severus:

-grummelt-

Mary:

Aber ungeachtet dessen, möchte ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten, was auf dieser Ausstellung passiert ist –lächelt-

Severus:

Na toll, dann werde ich duschen gehen... das ist mir zu öde... -aufsteht und den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

Erklär mir mal einer warum der so ist... -Augen rollt- Ich kann das nicht verstehen.

Kapitel 20

Mangas, Verrückte und Verliebte...

Nachdem Lucius wieder da war, machten die anderen sich auf den Weg zu dieser Manga-Ausstellung. Severus war nicht gerade begeistert und fluchte leise. Harry nahm es locker, er hatte schon öfter ein paar alte Comics von seinem Cousin stibitzt und gelesen, das war nicht schlecht und laut Angaben der Zeitung waren Mangas japanische Comics. Er hatte Draco aufgeklärt was Comics waren und dieser war schon ganz gespannt.

Remus versuchte die ganze Zeit Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er doch nicht den ganzen Urlaub im Haus verbringen könnte und doch froh sein sollte, wenn er ein wenig raus kam. Doch Severus schien das nicht so zu sehen.

Sie erreichten nach etwa 15 Minuten eine große Halle, die ihnen hell beleuchtet und bunt entgegen schien. Harry löste 4 Eintrittskarten und betrat die Eingangshalle. Von allen Seiten her prangten große bunte Poster mit verschiedenen Figuren. Draco riss die Augen auf, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Severus allerdings spürte schon einen stechenden Kopfschmerz von all den Farben aufsteigen. „Wir treffen uns später wieder!"Rief Harry schnell zu Remus und dann lief er mit Draco los.

Direkt am ersten Stand hielten sie an und blickten über die vielen Ausgaben. „Sieht echt cool aus..."Sagte Draco begeistert, als er sein erstes Manga in Händen hielt. „Hmh... wie lest man die denn?"Fragte Harry den Mann hinter dem Stand, denn irgendwie blickte er nicht ganz durch.

„Ihr habt noch nie Mangas gelesen?"Fragte der Mann und lachte „Ihr wisst ja gar nicht was euch entgangen ist... also ihr müsst hinten anfangen..."Er schlug das Band rechts auf und zeigte dann in welcher Reihenfolge man die Bilder gucken und Sprechblasen lesen sollte. Harry bedankte sich und blickte sich weiter um, doch irgendwie fand er nichts was ihn interessiert hätte.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie weiter. „Was würdest du denn gerne lesen?"Fragte Draco und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Weiß nicht genau, ich muss mal sehen."Antwortete er und sie gingen weiter. Harry machte an fast jedem Stand halt und dann erblickte er etwas, dass seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.

Es war ein Stand, der scheinbar nur diese eine Mangaserie verkaufte. Er sah sich die Bilder dazu an und las die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite der Bänder. „Hört sich interessant an..." Sagte er lächelnd und blätterte durch. „Um was geht es?" Fragte Draco neugierig und Harry antwortete „Nun ja... hauptsächlich wohl um die Beziehung von zwei Männern zu einander... aber auch über die Yakuza? Hmh..."Der Verkäufer sah direkt, dass Harry keine Ahnung davon hatte und erklärte ihnen genau um was es bei dieser Geschichte ging.

„Also es geht ganz einfach um die Beziehung von Ranmaru Samejima und Kei Enjoji. Kei ist der Sohn eines Yakuzas und hat noch einen Halbbruder, Kai Sagano. Dieser ist in Ranmaru verliebt... bis dieser seine wahren Gefühle für Masanori Araki entdeckt. Nun ja... das ist so das grobe Raster, hinzukommt natürlich noch jede Menge Ärger mit den Yakuza und die üblichen Probleme, die eine solche Beziehungen mit sich bringen..."Der Verkäufer lächelte „Es ist witzig, gefühlvoll und auch sehr spannend... also eigentlich von allem etwas dabei."

Beide hatten aufmerksam zugehört und dann beschloss Harry sich diese Serie komplett zu kaufen. Draco wollte sich die Bände dann bei Harry ausleihen.

Remus wäre wahrscheinlich auch lieber durch die Halle gelaufen, doch er musste sich mit einem murrenden Severus an einen der vielen Getränkestände zurückziehen. Eigentlich hatte er sich das ganze anders vorgestellt, er hatte natürlich auch Interesse daran, sich alles anzusehen. Severus stattdessen hatte beschlossen ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und beleidigt zu sein.

Gelangweilt trank Remus einen Kaffee und beobachtete die anderen Menschen, die offensichtlich eine Menge Spaß hatten. „Warum musst du nur so miesepetrig sein?"Fragte er schließlich. „Und warum muss ich immer machen was dir gefällt?"Genau, brauchte er Severus überhaupt um hier Spaß zu haben? Das nicht, aber ohne ihn war der Schwarzhaarige doch aufgeschmissen. Zugegeben, Remus kannte sich auch nicht allzu gut aus, aber immerhin wusste ein wenig was über Muggel.

„Was machst du mich so an? Du wolltest ja unbedingt auf diese dämliche Ausstellung."Gab Severus genervt zurück. Diese ganzen Leute und das Gedränge bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen. „Bei Merlin, warum regst du dich immer gleich so auf? Kannst du nicht auch mal was mitmachen was mir Spaß machen könnte?"Fragte Remus. „Als ob ich das nicht machen würde."Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ach ja, dann nenn mir mal ein Beispiel, als du es das letzte Mal gemacht hast."

Severus überlegte „Ähm... da fällt mir gerade nichts Spezielles ein."„Nichts Spezielles ist gut, es hat ja nichts gegeben, was du für mich gemacht hast."Sagte der Werwolf barsch „Und ich bin es leid immer nur nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen."„Dann mach doch was dir gefällt."Gab Severus nun gereizt zurück. „Du willst es nicht verstehen oder? Ich erwarte in einer Beziehung etwas mehr als immer nur geben zu müssen, ich erwarte auch mal, dass du etwas gibst!"Forderte er jetzt. „Aber du kannst doch gehen wenn du willst..."„Ihr Slytherins seit doch alle gleich, denkt immer nur an euch selbst!"Unterbrach er ihn und stürmte dann davon.

„Na toll... ganz toll... was soll ich jetzt hier machen?"Grummelte Severus und stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hand. „Hey, cooles Kostüm? Welche Figur stellst du dar?"Fragte ihn eine junge Frau plötzlich. „Wie bitte?"Fragte Severus irritiert. „Na welche Person du darstellen willst. Diese schwarze Robe sieht richtig echt aus!"Plapperte sie begeistert vor sich her. „Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen!?"Sagte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach sie sind sicher einer der Typen, die immer so rumlaufen. Einer von diesen richtigen Fans. Ach ich finde das klasse, aber ich kann mir das bei meinem Job leider nicht erlauben."Als sie dann noch Severus Umhang berührte, wurde es dem Zaubertränkelehrer zu bunt und er floh kommentarlos vor dieser Verrückten.

„Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen."Flüsterte er und ging böse blickend durch die Gänge. Eigentlich interessierte er sich nicht für diesen Schund, wie er es nannte, sondern für Bücher. Doch da sollte er hier kein Glück haben.

Remus hingegen amüsierte sich mittlerweile recht gut. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Verkäufer über ein Manga in dem es um Zauberer ging und war überrascht, welch genaue Vorstellung der Zeichner von der Zaubererwelt hatte. Einige Details stimmten sogar wirklich.

Zwischendurch hatte er Harry und Draco getroffen, beide total fasziniert von der Serie die sie sich gekauft hatten. „Wenigstens euch gefällt es."Hatte er lächelnd gemurmelt. Es ging ihm ja nicht um diese blöde Ausstellung, es ging ihm ums Prinzip. Seit sie zusammen waren, es waren zwar erst einige Tage aber das spielte keine Rolle, hatte er nur das getan, worauf Severus Lust gehabt hatte. Warum konnte dieser Sturkopf nicht einmal auch etwas tun, was ihm Spaß machte?

Nachdem er seine Unterhaltung beendet hatte, kaufte er sich drei dieser Mangas und schlenderte weiter.

Irgendwie hörte er ein paar Gespräche in denen es um einen schroffen Typen ging, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet und scheinbar nicht von dieser Welt war. Remus entschloss sich, Severus lieber zu suchen, bevor dieser noch wirklich etwas schlimmes anstellte.

Harry und Draco waren unterdessen zu einem Pizzastand gegangen und Draco aß zum ersten Mal eine echte Muggelpizza mit Käserand. Sichtlich angetan von dieser Leckerei, kaufte er sich noch ein Stück, natürlich mit Harrys Geld, welches langsam aber sicher zur Neige ging. Er hatte zwar genug besorgt, aber genug für 3 Personen und nicht für 6. Würde das so weitergehen, müsste er einmal zu Gringotts und dort ein paar Galleonen wechseln, sonst würden sie wohl verhungern.

„Dieses Zeug schmeckt wirklich gut..."Sagte Draco als er an seiner Cola trank. So was gab es normalerweise weder in Hogwarts noch bei ihm zu Hause. „Du ich glaub, ich muss morgen oder so mal in die Winkelgasse... mein Geld geht langsam zur Neige. Kommst du mit?" Fragte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer. „Klar, meinst du ich lass dich noch einmal aus den Augen? DU gehörst mir!"Sagte der Slytherin grinsend und Harry wurde leicht rot. „Gut, dann könnten wir morgen gehen."Draco nickte.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg, noch ein paar Dinge aufzustöbern. Harry war ganz begeistert von dieser Ausstellung und wusste, dass er sich noch viele Mangas kaufen würde.

Irgendwann entschieden sie, es sei langsam Zeit zurück zu gehen. Am Eingang trafen sie Remus, der gerade damit beschäftigt war zu erklären, dass Severus geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe wäre und deshalb auf die kleine Gruppe von Frauen los gegangen wäre, worauf Severus lautstark protestierte und erklärte, dass diese Frauen ihm gerade seine Robe vom Leib reißen wollten.

Harry und Draco sahen sich grinsend an und traten näher.

„Aber wie oft soll ich ihnen das noch erklären? Er ist in Behandlung..."Sagte Remus und Severus begann wieder zu protestieren „Das ist unter meiner Würde... ich will auf der Stelle zurück! Das ist gelogen!"Harry gluckste und auch Draco grinste.

Harry ging zu dem Wachtmeister und blickte diesen treudoof an „Das ist mein Onkel und der Betreuer hat recht, er ist... nicht mehr ganz dicht... bitte... sehen sie es nicht so eng, wir nehmen ihn mit und gehen jetzt ohne Probleme zu machen."Der Sicherheitsmann nickte seufzend und Harry konnte mit den anderen die Halle verlassen.

Remus versuchte auf dem ganzen Heimweg Severus klar zu machen, dass er nicht wirklich dachte, dass dieser nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Severus schritt mit beleidigter Miene weiter ohne auf Remus Entschuldigungen einzugehen.

Harry und Draco lächelten nur und Harry legte einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte. Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut und lächelte. Er war glücklich. Was man von den beiden Erwachsenen nicht behaupten konnte, doch immerhin schaffte Remus es, Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er es nur gut gemeint hatte und es nur zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit gedient hatte.

Als sie endlich zu Hause ankamen, erwartete sie allerdings schon eine ganz andere Überraschung...

Severus:

-Wieder kommt mit feuchten Haaren- So ist es endlich vorbei?

Mary:

Ja... keine Angst, du kannst wieder... –Augen rollt-

Severus:

-Das immer noch nicht leiden kann und grummelt-

Mary:

Warum stellst du dich auch so an... hmh... was wollen wir denn noch heute Abend so machen... es ist immerhin Freitag und wir sitzen hier nur rum... –fragend blickt-

Severus:

Wie wär es mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht? –grinst-

Mary:

Du und ich? Nie im Leben, eher schneid ich mir die Zunge ab! –Arme verschränkt-

Severus:

Okay, wir wäre es dann mit... –grübelt-

Mary:

Oh ich weiß, was ich jetzt mache... –lächelt- ich setzte mich jetzt vors Fernsehen und guck einen meiner Lieblingsfilme...

Severus:

Der da wäre? –fragend blickt-

Mary:

Ach komm, den haben wir doch schon tausendmal gesehen... –hach-

Severus:

Oh nein... bitte nicht schon wieder –Hand vor die Augen hält-

Mary:

-grinst- doch... ich guck jetzt Total Eclipse und du kannst ja mitschauen, wenn du willst...

Severus:

Na, viel mehr wird mir nicht übrig bleiben.... –seufzt-

Mary:

Du kannst auch ne eigenen FF in der Zeit schreiben...

Severus:

Ne, lass mal... dann guck ich lieber mit. –Augen rollt-

Mary:

Wehe du sagst noch mal was über mich... –schmollt- -dann lächelt- so, für heute ist mal Schluss... ich genieße jetzt mal das Wochenende ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich frage mich, ob einige das Manga kennen, dass Harry und Draco gekauft haben... –lächelt-

Severus:

Wer kennt den Mist nicht... AUA!!!! –flucht-

Mary:

Beleidige nie wieder dieses Manga!! –zu den Lesern blickt- ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir ein Kommi... freue mich sehr darüber –knuddel- bis bald.


	21. Ein knallrotes Gummiboot

Kurze Erklärung:

Also ich möchte nur ganz kurz etwas dazu sagen, dass ich nicht auf die Reviews eingehe. Sorry, aber ich habe leider nicht soviel Zeit, daher versuche ich immer schon im Dialog mit Sev ein wenig darauf einzugehen. Glaubt nicht, ich würde sie nicht lesen!! Das tue ich und ich warte immer schon darauf, ich freue mich über jedes Einzelne. Aber da ich ja auch noch mit dem FF schreiben beschäftigt bin und neben her auch noch arbeite –grins- ist das nicht immer so einfach.

Dennoch nehm ich mir immer die Zeit, euch zeitnah das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben. Das möchte ich auch weiterhin, denn die meisten freuen sich immer schon darauf. Allerdings kann ich das nicht, wenn ich auf jedes einzelne Kommie eingehe, bitte habt etwas Verständnis dafür. Ich meine ihr müsst doch auch selbst wissen, wie knapp die Zeit oft bemessen ist.

Außerdem bin ich mittlerweile bei Kapitel 21 und das heißt ich hatte bisher schon 21 Ideen und langsam wird es auch immer schwieriger auf neue witzige Ideen zu kommen, weshalb ich fürs Schreiben auch immer etwas länger brauche als früher. Ich versuche aber, mir immer wieder was neues einfallen zu lassen.

Also, ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich euch hab –knuddel- und auch dass ihr immer so fleißig reviewt!!! Darauf bin ich stolz, denn ich weiß dadurch das euch meine FF sehr gut gefällt. Danke!

Was noch zum Schluss zu sagen wäre, ohne euch würde es sicher keine 21 Kapitel von dieser FF geben!!

Also, ich hoffe, ihr versteht mich ein wenig –knuddel- und jetzt viel Spaß!

Mary

Mary:

Da bin ich schon wieder... -lächelt- es dauert im Moment immer etwas länger, da ich leider nicht so oft zum Schreiben komme...

Severus:

Als ob das an der Zeit liegt, du bist ja im Moment dem Kizuna-Wahn verfallen –Augen rollt-

Mary:

Ach was... ich mag das Manga halt –leicht rot wird- übrigens ist das auch das Manga, dass Harry sich gekauft hat –zwinkert- einige wollten das ja mal gerne wissen.

Severus:

Du MAGST das halt...?? Also ich weiß nicht ob es noch etwas mit mögen zu tun hat, wenn man jeden Abend eines dieser Bücher verschlingt... -Arme verschränkt- zumal es gerade mal 8 davon gibt und du die alle schon durch hast.

Mary:

Na und, ich find es einfach toll... -seufzt-

Severus:

-Kopf schüttelt- wie schon gesagt, totaler Müll... AU! Das wird mir langsam zu bunt hier... -sich den Kopf reibt-

Mary:

Du hast es verdient, über Kizuna lass ich nix kommen! –protestiert-

Severus:

Bla bla bla... also mir wäre einfach dies ganze Story zu flach mit dieser dämlichen Yakuza und das dieser Masanori da einfach zu hohl ist um zu merken...

Mary:

Ähm, Sev woher weißt du soviel darüber wenn du es nicht liest... von mir jeden Falls nicht –Augenbraue hebt-

Severus:

-rot wird- Ähm... das hab ich aufgeschnappt...

Mary:

Du hast es gelesen!!!

Severus:

Nein! Nie im Leben würde ich das lesen... -noch roter wird-

Mary:

Jetzt weiß ich warum ich meine Kizuna-Bände gesucht und nicht gefunden habe. –lacht- Du hattest sie!

Severus:

Nein! Das ist eine Unterstellung! –Arme verschränkt und grummelt-

Mary:

Wers glaubt... -lacht- aber nun gut... es geht weiter und dieses Mal liegen unsere beiden Helden, Harry und Draco, mal wieder am Strand.

Severus:

Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass das Wetter besser wurde... -langsam wieder normale Gesichtsfarbe erreicht-

Mary:

Stimmt... ein verregneter Urlaub wäre doch echt dämlich, nun was denen dort alles passiert und ob sie nur am Strand liegen, lest ihr am besten selbst...

**Kapitel 21**

**Ein knallrotes Gummiboot...**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Draco geweckt, der scheinbar nicht mehr schlafen konnte. „Komm schon, steh auf... es ist super Wetter draußen."Harry grummelte etwas von wegen, länger schlafen, doch Draco ließ ihm da keine Chance.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand Harry genervt auf. „Aber ich trink zuerst einen Kaffee, bevor wir zum See gehen."Sagte er etwas gereizt. Er war normalerweise kein launiger Mensch, aber wenn er so aus dem Bett geworfen wurde, das mochte er überhaupt nicht. Er zog sich langsam an und schlurfte hinunter. Draco war schon mal vorgegangen, als er Harrys Laune bemerkt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust mit ihm aneinander zu geraten.

Unten angekommen, lag Lucius immer noch auf dem Sofa, wie bereits am Vorabend. Harry schlich leise durchs Wohnzimmer, weil er keine Lust hatte ihn zu wecken und wohlmöglich noch dessen Knoblauchfahne ertragen zu müssen. Mittlerweile roch das Haus wenigstens einigermaßen normal, nach dem sie gestern alle Fenster aufgerissen hatten.

„Au, verdammt!"Fluchte Harry leise und rieb sich seinen Hals, gerade hatte ihn eine dieser kleinen Stechmücken erwischt. Nun gut, sie wohnten an einem See, da war das wohl normal.

Harry betrat die Küche und riss erst einmal die Augen auf. Auf dem Herd standen noch einige Töpfe, der Tisch war nicht abgeräumt und die Soße auf den Tellern total eingetrocknet. „Guck mich nicht so böse an, ich hab damit nichts zu tun!"Sagte Draco direkt und Harry seufzte. „Das hab ich auch nicht angenommen, aber das hier... können wir unmöglich so stehen lassen..." Zuerst riss er ein Fenster auf und atmete die frische Luft ein. „Also... dann mal an die Arbeit."Sagte Harry, füllte zuerst die Kaffeemaschine mit Wasser, Filter und Kaffeepulver, drückte auf Start und ließ Wasser in die Spüle laufen.

Draco griff nach einem Handtuch „Na wenigstens kommst du nicht ganz nach deinem Vater..."Sagte Harry lächelnd und räumte den Tisch ab.

Sie hatten das Chaos zu zweit schnell bewältigt und saßen gerade beisammen am Tisch, als Sirius den Raum betrat. Harry blickte ihn etwas mitleidig an und sagte dann „Lief gestern wohl nicht besonders, oder?"Kopfschüttelnd nahm Sirius sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Nicht wirklich, ich hoffe du wirst nie wie dein Vater."Sagte er dann in Dracos Richtung. „Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber du könntest dir wenigstens die Zähen putzen."Sagte Harry und wurde leicht rot. „Hab ich schon... aber nach dieser Knoblauch-Kur gestern.... bringt es nicht wirklich viel."Sirius seufzte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

Dann blickte er sich um fragte „Hat er doch noch gespült?"„Nein, wir waren das... ich mag das nicht, wenn hier noch soviel altes Zeug rum steht."Antwortete Harry. Sirius nickte und trank seinen Kaffee.

„Wir gehen dann mal."Sagte Harry nach einer Weile, als er seinen Kaffee leer hatte. Draco stand ebenfalls auf und sie gingen hinauf um ihre Sachen zu packen. „Bei Merlin, ob sich das zwischen den beiden noch mal beruhigt?"Fragte Harry mehr sich selbst als Draco, doch dieser antwortete „Ich bin da nicht so sicher, wie ich meinen Vater kenne... aber vielleicht könnten wir den beiden auf die Sprünge helfen..."Draco lächelte und in seinem Kopf schwirrte schon ein Plan herum.

„Wie meinst du das?"„Erzähl ich dir später, ich muss mir noch etwas einfallen lassen."Harry nickte und schnappte sich sein Badezeug sowie die Mangas die er gestern gekauft hatte und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Es war schon ziemlich heiß, dafür dass es gerade mal 10 Uhr war.

Der Strand lag noch relativ ruhig da, wobei es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln konnte, bis er sich füllen würde. Harry und Draco suchten sich einen Platz halb im Schatten, halb in der Sonne, da Draco unmöglich den ganzen Tag in der Sonne liegen konnte.

„Ich werde mal eine Runde schwimmen gehen."Sagte der Slytherin gleich nachdem er sein Handtuch auf den Boden gelegt hatte. „Ja, ich bleib lieber hier."„Das ist wohl besser, bevor ich wieder ohne Badehose da stehe."Sagte Draco in einem tadelnden Ton „Das wirst du mir wohl ewig vorhalten, was?"„Vermutlich."Antwortete der Slytherin und ging dann langsam zum Wasser.

Harry nahm sich den ersten Teil seines Mangas zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Es dauerte etwas bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, aber dann ging es ganz leicht.

Die Zeit verging und irgendwann kam Draco zurück „Ah, dass war gut..."seufzte er und streckte sich auf seinem Handtuch aus. Harry blickte auf die Uhr, es waren bereits zwei Stunden vergangen. „Na wie ist es?"Fragte Draco und nickte in Richtung Buch. „Gut, ich kann gar nicht aufhören."Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Hey Leute, schön euch zu sehen."Draco wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, nur um nicht jetzt mit John reden zu müssen, doch leider war das nicht möglich. „Hallo John."Sagte Harry und blickte den großen Jungen an. „Was gibt's?"„Habt ihr vielleicht Lust mit mir ein wenig auf dem See rumzufahren, hab ein Gummiboot."Sagte er und deutete auf ein knallrotes Gummiboot, welches gerade am Uferrand stand.

Harry und Draco blickten sich an, eigentlich hatten sie keine Lust, doch John das jetzt zu sagen würde bei diesem wieder eine schlechte Stimmung hervorrufen. „Ähm, warum nicht."Antwortete Harry lächelnd und auch Draco nickte.

Harry legte seine Mangas zurück in die Tasche, sie mit aufs Wasser zu nehmen erschien ihm nicht so gut. Sie gingen zu dem roten Gummiboot und schoben es ins Wasser. „Ziemlich groß das Teil."Sagte Harry dann und John nickte stolz „Es gehört meinem Dad, aber er hat es mir geschenkt."

Als sie es im Wasser hatten, stiegen die Drei hinein und John ruderte los. Eins musste man ihm lassen, das konnte er. „Sagt mal, warum wart ihr eigentlich so schnell verschwunden? Ich meine als wir Karten gespielt hatten."Fragte er nach einer Weile. „Nun... ähm... Draco hatte wohl etwas zu viel getrunken und ihm war nicht gut." Erklärte Harry kurz und Draco nickte daraufhin. „Ah. Mit Micky ist auch etwas merkwürdiges passiert... der lag stocksteif auf dem Boden und bis heute hat er mir noch nicht gesagt warum. Naja, egal."Sagte er dann und ruderte munter weiter.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn er hatte keine Lust erklären zu müssen, was genau mit diesem Idioten geschehen war. Allerdings erinnerte ihn das wieder an Dracos süßen Rettungsversuch und er musste lächeln.

Irgendwann hatten sie die Mitte des Sees erreicht. Es war herrlich ruhig hier und John lehnte sich zurück. Harry ließ die Füße ins Wasser hängen und schloss die Augen. Draco war froh, dass er Sonnenmilch dabei hatte „Harry, kannst du mir den Rücken eincremen?"„Klar."Mittlerweile tat Harry das sogar sehr gerne. Danach legten sich beide zurück und ließen die Füße ins Wasser hängen.

Eigentlich war es doch nicht so schlecht hier auf dem Wasser, dachte Harry nach einer Weile und er döste langsam ein. Auch Draco schien es so zu gehen. Dieser Urlaub schien doch immer angenehmer zu werden.

Harry wurde erst aus seinem Halbschlaf gerissen, als er spürte, dass seine Badehose ziemlich nass wurde. Er riss die Augen auf und dann konnte er sehen wieso. Das Boot verlor Luft und begann sich mit Wasser zu füllen. Draco und John schliefen tief und fest. Harry rüttelte an dem blonden Jungen „Draco wach auf, wir sinken! Das Boot verliert Luft."Draco öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und sah das Malheur.

John, durch Harrys Ruf ebenfalls geweckt, blickte um sich. „So ein Mist... ich hätte es doch noch kontrollieren sollen..."Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Jetzt hieß es wohl schwimmen... und Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er das überstehen würde bis zum Ufer. Es waren ca. 600 Meter und Harry dachte an seinen letzten Versuch in diesem See zu schwimmen. „Du hältst aber bitte Abstand von mir."Sagte Draco bevor er ins Wasser sprang und Richtung Ufer schwamm. Harry seufzte. Es würde ihm wohl nicht viel übrig bleiben.

„He Moment, wir müssen das Boot noch zum Ufer schaffen!"Rief John den beiden hinterher. Harry verdrehte die Augen, konnte das wirklich wahr sein?! Er schwamm wieder zurück immer noch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, da er ja nicht wusste ob ihm nicht wieder einer dieser Fische an die Wäsche wollte. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann so etwas.

Er schwamm zurück und griff nach einer Leine des Gummibootes, dann schwamm er mit John und dem Gummiboot zurück. Draco hatte das nicht mehr gehört und war nun schon ziemlich weit voraus geschwommen. Harrys Arme wurden langsam schwerer, er war das weite Schwimmen nicht gewöhnt. Er hatte noch etwa 200 Meter bis zum Ufer, aber wurde immer langsamer. Er würde es nicht schaffen...

Draco stand bereits am Ufer und blickte zu beiden anderen, irgendetwas gefiel ihm nicht an dem was er sah. Scheinbar hatte Harry nicht mehr genug Kraft um das Boot zu ziehen und gleichzeitig zu schwimmen. Draco war ein relativ guter Schwimmer, immerhin gab es auf dem Gelände bei ihm zu Hause einen kleinen See, in dem er oft geschwommen war. Er ging also wieder zurück ins Wasser und schwamm den beiden entgegen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er Harry und griff ihm unter die Arme, bevor dieser erschöpft versunken wäre. „He... das Boot..."Rief John, als weder Draco noch Harry ihm dabei halfen. „Sag mal tickst du noch richtig? Harry wäre fast ersoffen wegen deinem Boot, jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, dass wir ihn zum Ufer bringen."Gab Draco genervt zurück und fragte sich wieder wie man so dämlich sein konnte und vor allem warum sie sich immer wieder mit ihm einließen. Es hatte bisher immer im Chaos geendet.

Als er Harry im knietiefen Wasser absetzte und dieser erleichtert atmend den Kopf zurück warf, kam John ebenfalls mit dem Boot an. „Habs auch so geschafft."Sagte er etwas gekränkt und zog das Boot aus dem Wasser. „Ach schon gut..."Sagte Harry betrübt, der keine Lust hatte auf einen Streit, weder zwischen ihm und Draco noch zwischen John und ihm. „Es ist ja nichts passiert."Sagte Harry beschwichtigend.

Dann rappelte er sich auf und ging zurück zu seinem Handtuch. Draco ebenfalls und zog sich in den Schatten zurück. Harry fand, dass er ebenfalls für einen Tag genug Sonne abbekommen hatte und tat es ihm gleich.

John hatte sich mit seinem kaputten Gummiboot Richtung heimisches Ferienhaus aufgemacht.

„Sag mal, glaubst John bringt uns Unglück?"Fragte Draco nach einer Weile. „Hmh, also das nicht, aber er scheint das Pech magisch anzuziehen."Sagte Harry lächelnd. „Merlin sei dank ist dir nichts dabei passiert."Sagte Draco und Harrys Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Sag nur, du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?"Fragte der Gryffindor dann. „Nun... ja hab ich."Antwortete er und wurde rot. „Das ehrt mich aber."„Ja ja, mach dich nur lustig." „Das war doch nicht ironisch gemeint, ich meine es ernst."Harry stemmte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und legte den Kopf auf die Hand.

„Sag mal, meinst das mit uns beiden wird noch mal was?"Fragte er dann ernst und Draco lächelte „Also wie ich die Sache sehe, sind wir doch schon mitten drin, oder? Warum also nicht?"Harry nickte. „Das hätte ich vor zwei Wochen noch nicht gedacht."„Meinst du ich etwa?"Sagte Draco lachend. „Wenn uns unsere Freunde so sehen könnten, die wären sicher sprachlos."Sagte Harry nach einer Weile. „Vermutlich... aber weißt du, dass ist mir egal."Harry nickte, ihm war es auch egal.

Dann griff er noch einmal nach seinem Manga, mittlerweile schon Band 2 und reichte Draco den ersten Band. Sie lagen den ganzen Tag faul am Strand und genossen das schöne Wetter.

Als Harry den beiden etwas zu Essen holen war, bemerkte wieder, dass er kaum noch Geld hatte. Er reichte Draco eine Portion Pommes und sagte dann „Wir müssen unbedingt noch in die Winkelgasse... was ist dir lieber heute Nachmittag oder Morgen?"„Hmh, lass uns heute noch das Wetter genieße, wer weiß wie es morgen ist." Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder. „Na gut, dann Morgen!"

„Sag mal, welches Paar magst du am liebsten?"Fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Du meinst hier bei Kizuna... hmh... schwierig, eigentlich mag ich alle vier Figuren... aber ich glaub Masa und Kai... und du?" „Hmh... Enjoji ist wohl meine Lieblingsfigur, aber... mein Lieblingspaar sind Masa und Kai... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so was mal lese."Sagte Harry und las weiter. „Wem sagst du das, ich auch nicht... aber ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich dich mal küssen würde und das noch gerne..."Draco grinste und Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Mary:

Hmh, wen sie wohl alles in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben –grinst-

Severus:

Das wirst du unseren Lesern sicher nicht vorenthalten. –Stirn runzelt-

Mary:

Sicherlich nicht und vor allem wird Draco noch etwas einfallen zur miserablen Stimmung zwischen seinem Vater und Sirius... -grinst-

Severus:

Das weiß ich doch... das war ein Spaß... so hab ich Lucius auch noch nicht erlebt. –lächelt-

Mary:

Das glaub ich gern. Nun, wie unsere Helden es geschafft haben Lucius und Sirius wieder zu vereinen, das erzähle ich euch im nächsten Kapitel! –lächelt geheimnisvoll-

Severus:

Was machen wir jetzt?

Mary:

Nun, ich werde noch ein wenig lesen... -verträumt guckt-

Severus:

-Augen verdreht- War ja klar.

Mary:

Ach Masa ist einfach der beste... -schwärmt-

Severus:

Das kannst du aber laut sa... -Augen aufreißt- -Hände vor den Mund schlägt-

Mary:

AHA!! Erwischt, du hast sie doch gelesen! –triumphierend lächelt-

Severus:

-grummelt-

Mary:

-lacht-

Severus:

Ich gehe jetzt duschen. –grummelnd aufsteht und den Raum verlässt-

Mary:

So so... er findet es ist Schrott... er ist ein schlechter Lügner –Kopf schüttelt- Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich es ihm nicht gönnen, aber er bräuchte ja nicht immer so darüber herziehen.

Nun gut, ich denke für heute reicht das mal... ich hoffe ihr wart zufrieden, auch wenn das Chap wieder etwas kürzer war... -pfeift- ich weiß auch nicht, ich schaffe es nicht bei dieser Geschichte länger Chaps zu schreiben... -entschuldigend blickt- ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem noch ein Kommi... -knuddel-

-winkt- ich schreib dafür auch bald weiter –verspricht- -aufsteht und den Raum verlässt-


	22. Beruhigungstee und Streicheleinheiten

Mary:  
-winkt und seufzt-

Severus:  
Was ist denn mit dir los? –fragend blickt-

Mary:  
Ach... erst mal vielen Dank an alle Leser, die mir wieder super liebe Kommies geschickt haben... –knuddel- hat mich wieder aufgebaut...

Severus:  
-verwirrt blickt- Das versteh ich jetzt nicht...

Mary:  
-Schulter zuckt- Nun, ich weiß jeder bekommt mal Kritik und so... aber es gab einige, die meinten die ersten Chaps wären besser als die letzten... –seufzt-

Severus:  
-grübelt- Nun, das kann schon vorkommen, wenn man so viele Kapitel hat...

Mary:  
-nickt- Das weiß ich, deshalb hab ich mir schon überlegt ob ich nicht bald diese Fanfic beenden soll...

Severus:  
Was? Aber wir haben noch soviel erlebt...

Mary:  
Ja, aber es ist halt nicht einfach, das Niveau so hoch zu halten wie bei den ersten... na ja... aber.... –lächelt- es gab auch viele Leser, die mir bestätigt haben, dass es wieder gut war...

Severus:  
Also schreibst du weiter?

Mary:  
Jep, so lange es noch einen Leser da draußen gibt, der diese Fanfic mag schreib ich weiter... –lächelt-

Severus:  
Aber es gibt immer mal wieder Kritiker... ich bin doch dein größter Nörgler...

Mary:  
Eben, wenn ich mit dir fertig werd... nein, darum ging es mir auch nicht... sondern ich hab mir nur ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht, ob ich nicht langsam zum Ende kommen sollte... weil ich eben Angst davor habe langweilig zu werden... –seufzt- und das möchte ich nicht...

Severus:  
Du kannst doch nicht sagen, wir wären langweilig... –Arme verschränkt-

Mary:  
Jetzt geht das wieder los... hab ich doch gar nicht... das war doch nicht –Sevs beleidigte Miene sieht- schon gut... du verstehst das eh nicht!

Severus:  
Ja klar... immer auf mich... mach nur... ich halt das aus... –anfunkelt-

Mary:  
Ähm... das verstehe ich jetzt nicht... na ja... egal... nun möchte ich euch das nächste Kapitel auch nicht vorenthalten –lächelt-

Severus:  
-grummelt- Vielleicht hörst du doch besser auf!!

Mary:  
-seufzt- Na du bist mal ein Freund... aber wenn du so etwas sagst –grinst- hör ich erst Recht nicht auf... –Sev in die Seite pieckst-

Severus:  
Lass das, das mag ich nicht! –sich wehrt-

Mary:  
Was magst du überhaupt... na ja, aber egal jetzt... –Kopf schüttelt- also, das nächste Kapitel wird wohl nicht wirklich zum totlachen sein, aber süß... jeden Falls find ich es süß... Annäherungsversuche zwischen Sirius und Lucius... und das mit... ähm... lest selbst.... –hach-

Severus:  
-grummelt noch-

**Kapitel 22**

**Beruhigungstee und Streicheleinheiten**

Gegen Abend, als es zu dämmern begann, machten sich Draco und Harry auf zum Ferienhaus. Harry hatte noch ein wenig gedöst, aber hatte dennoch die Hälfte der Mangas durch, die er sich gekauft hatte und war total begeistert, genauso wie Draco.

„Bin mal gespannt, was die anderen den ganzen Tag getrieben haben." Seufzte Draco und dann „Ach weißt du, ich hatte ja noch eine Idee bezüglich meines Vaters und Sirius."Und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Nun red schon!"Verlangte Harry, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden." Antwortete er „Dann erzähl mir doch nicht immer so etwas und mach mich neugierig." Maulte der Gryffindor. „Ach komm, du wirst es doch noch ein wenig aushalten."Gab der Slytherin grinsend zurück.

„Wenn sein muss."jammerte Harry „Ja es muss. Warum sitzt Lupin da draußen?"Fragte Draco und blickte auf einen ziemlich schlecht gelaunten Remus. „Hmh, gute Frage."Bestätigte Harry und trat näher „Remus, was ist los?"

„Geh mal da rein, dann weißt du was los ist. Ich hab ja alles versucht, aber gegen diese beiden Sturköpfe kommt man einfach nicht an!"Murrte er und blickte Richtung See. „Was ist mit Snape?"Fragte Harry. „Der... der sitzt dazwischen, damit sie sich nicht an die Gurgel gehen, die sind total durgeknallt. Ich halte diese Anspannung jeden Falls nicht aus."

Harry seufzte, na dann... „Auf in den Kampf."Flüsterte er zu Draco und dieser nickte grinsend. Was hatte er bloß vor? Sie traten ein. Drinnen herrschte wirkliche eine miese Stimmung und nicht nur das, Lucius war sich mal wieder unentwegt am Kratzen, allerdings rührte das wohl von den zahlreichen Mückenstichen, die kleine rote Flecken auf seinen Armen, Hals, Gesicht und Beinen hinterlassen hatten.

„Warum wart ihr auch so dämlich hier alle Fenster aufzureißen?!" Fuhr er Snape an, doch dieser blieb ganz locker und antwortete nur „Warum warst du so dämlich 3 Knoblauchknollen, statt 3 Zehen ins Essen zu schmeißen?"Sirius kicherte. „Halt du dich da raus, du verlauster Hund!"Zischte Malfoy wütend.

Harry und Draco blickten zuerst zu dem merkwürdigen Schauspiel, dann blickten sie sich an und fingen erst einmal herzhaft an zu lachen. Die drei Herren verstummten und blickten nun fragend zu den beiden Jungs. „Was ist so witzig?!"Fragte Lucius gefährlich leise und immer noch kratzend, doch die beiden ließen sich dadurch nicht einschüchtern. „Diese verdammten Stiche bringen mich noch um den Verstand!"Fluchte er und kratzte sich an seinen Beinen. „Welchen Verstand bitte schön?"Fragte Sirius süffisant. „DU..."

„Also ehrlich, ich meine... also..."Unterbrach sie Harry und hielt sich den Bauch, wischte sich eine Träne weg und sprach weiter. „Bitte sagt nie mehr zu uns, dass Draco und ich nicht erwachsen wären. Also wirklich, von drei Männern in eurem Alter könnte man doch ein wenig mehr erwarten."„Da muss ich dir allerdings recht geben, dass ist wirklich nicht gerade sehr erwachsen was ihr da tut."

Nach diesen Worten verdrückte sich Draco nach oben und Harry ging in die Küche um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich wieder die Tür und Draco trat ein. „Sieh mal was ich hier hab... wir sollten unseren drei Männern da draußen mal einen Tee kochen."der Slytherin grinste breit. „Oh ja... warum nicht."Sagte Harry als er das kleine Fläschchen in Dracos Hand erkannte. Veritaserum. „Mal sehen, ob ein ordentliches Gewitter, in dem jeder Mal die Wahrheit spricht nicht hilft."Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Da merkt man mal wieder, dass du ein Slytherin bist."Sagte er grinsend und setzte Wasser auf.

Nachdem der Tee fertig war, gossen sie jeweils einen kleinen Schuss aus der Flasche hinzu. „So, dass war der letzte Tropfen, hoffentlich wirkt es."„Wo hattest du das überhaupt her?"Fragte Harry und lächelte, bei dem Gedanken, was den drei Herren da bevorstand. „Na aus Snapes Zimmer."„Warum habe ich mir das gedacht."

Dann nahm Harry zwei Tassen und Draco eine. Sie hatten in jede Tasse etwas getan, weil sie ja nicht wissen konnten, wer aus welcher trinken würde. „Eigentlich sollten wir auch besser eine Tasse für uns mitnehmen, wird es sonst nicht auffallen?"Harry nickte „Richtig... stell sie da aufs Tablett. Das nimmst du und bringst es schon mal raus. Ich mach uns beiden noch einen."Draco nickte und ging mit dem Rücken zuerst durch die Tür.

„He ihr Streithähne, trinkt mal einen Tee der beruhigt."Sagte er und stellte das Tablett ab. „Was ist mit dir?"Fragte sein Vater misstrauisch. „Harry ist gerade dabei, er kommt gleich, das Wasser hatte nicht gereicht."Log Draco ohne rot zu werden und ließ sich lässig auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa fallen. Jeder der drei griff nach einer Tasse. Das war zu einfach gewesen... Draco hatte gewusst, dass es funktionieren würde.

Dann kam Harry dazu, mit zwei weiteren dampfenden Tassen und reichte eine Draco. „Also jetzt mal im Ernst findet ihr nicht, dass ihr bereits genug gestritten habt?"Fragte er als er sich setzte „Ihr solltet euch mal zusammen reißen."

Dann tranken sie erst etwas und Harry und Draco unterhielten sich über Kizuna. Sie konnten ja wohl schlecht die drei anstarren und auf eine Reaktion warten. Vor allem sollten sie erst einmal ein paar Schlucke zu sich nehmen.

Dann fragte Harry nach einer Weile in Lucius Richtung „Na habt ihr euch jetzt beruhigt? Findet ihr euer Verhalten nicht etwas kindisch, warum bist du nicht mal ehrlich zu Sirius?"Er stellte die Frage ganz ernst und Lucius blickte betreten zu Boden, dann zu Sirius. „Ja genau, du könntest ja mal ehrlich zu mir sein! Weißt du eigentlich wie weh du mir getan hast."Sirius Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und Lucius blickte ihn verlegen an. „Wirklich? Na ja... ich... wollte das nicht."Sagte er dann leise.

Sirius etwas erstaunt antwortete „Du solltest dir mal vorher Gedanken machen was du mir an den Kopf wirfst."Lucius nickte „Ja du hast ja recht, aber ich war so wütend."„Meinst du ich nicht... überleg mal was du mir gesagt hast, das war nicht fair."Sagte Sirius jetzt leise.

Harry und Draco hörten gespannt zu und Severus blickte von den beiden Streithähnen auf den Tee, dann wieder zu den beiden und zu Draco und Harry die schmunzelnd da saßen und dem Gespräch folgten. Jetzt wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was er da vor sich hatte und warum der Tee so einen komischen Nachgeschmack hatte.

Grinsend stand er auf beugte sich zu Draco und flüsterte „Ganz schön clever... muss schon sagen, du machst deinen ehemaligen Haus alle Ehre."Danach ging er nach draußen zu Remus. Vielleicht würde es ihm nun auch leichter fallen über seine wahren Gefühle für ihn zu sprechen.

Draco lächelte und blickte wieder zu Sirius und seinem Vater. „Sag mal... können wir uns wieder vertragen?"Fragte Sirius nach kurzer Zeit und Lucius nickte „Ja... dieser Streit war auch wirklich dämlich."Antwortete der Blonde und seine verstochenen Wangen färbten sich rot. „Sag mal, magst du mich überhaupt noch?"Fragte Sirius dann. „Wie kommst du denn drauf, dass ich das nicht würde?"Fragte Lucius verwirrt zurück.

Harry beugte sich zu Draco und flüsterte „Sind sie nicht süß?" Draco gluckste leise und nickte. Die beiden Herren, allerdings bemerkten das nicht mehr. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt.

„Naja, weil du so wütend warst, ich dachte... du willst mich nicht mehr..."Sagte Sirius leise und wurde ebenfalls rot. „Was? Ich habe so lange gewartet, bis wir endlich zusammen sein konnten... meinst du ich hätte gestern Abend für dich gekocht um mich wieder zu versöhnen, wenn ich dich nicht mehr wollte... das ist doch Blödsinn."Lucius legte seine Hand unter Sirius Kinn.

„STOPP!" Unterbrach sie Draco plötzlich. „Es ist schön, dass ihr euch vertragen habt und so... aber bitte, tut uns das jetzt nicht an! Ihr habt doch wohl Platz genug in eurem Zimmer, oder?"Harry lachte und Sirius und Lucius wurden beide knallrot. Erst jetzt hatten sie bemerkt, dass sie ja nicht alleine waren.

Dann sahen sie sich an und lächelten und verdrückten sich nach oben. „Wirklich zu süß die beiden..."seufzte Harry wieder „Ich glaub über diesen Urlaub könnte man auch eine Geschichte schreiben oder?"„Aber echt, nur dass uns das hier keiner glauben würde!"Antwortete Draco und beide lachten „Das glaube ich allerdings auch. Was unsere anderen Turteltäubchen wohl machen?"Fragte Harry dann und blickte Richtung Tür. „Hmh, ich denke Severus wird ihm wohl auch sein Herz ausschütten." Und Draco grinste. „Ja, vermutlich, wollen wir rauf gehen?" Fragte Harry und nachdem Draco seine Tasse leer hatte, verschwanden auch die beiden Jüngsten der Urlaubsgesellschaft.

Mary:  
So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... nun ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher... –stirn runzelt-

Severus:  
Ich sag nichts mehr ist ja eh alles falsch was ich sage... –grummelt-

Mary:  
Du bist ein Spinner... ich meinte ja nur, dass ich jetzt irgendwie zweifle, ob meine Chaps wirklich noch gut genug sind... –seufzt-

Severus:  
Ich sag nix mehr... –immer noch grummelt-

Mary:  
Ja ja, schon gut... ich gehe jetzt in die Badewanne... vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein... –seufzt und steht auf-

Severus:  
Wartete bis er die Badezimmertür hört.... –sich zu den Lesern wendet- So, ich finde ihr müsst sie wieder ein wenig aufbauen... so war sie schon lange nicht mehr so drauf... –seufzt- nun... ich gehe jetzt auch mal... bist zum nächsten Mal....


	23. Eifersucht

Mary:  
-erstaunt ist- Wow, ihr seit echt lieb... danke für die netten Kommies... hat mich wirklich aufgebaut –knuddel- Also ich hatte ja schon öfter etwas gezweifelt an den letzten Chaps und als mir dann noch gesagt wurde sie wären nicht mehr so gut... da wollte ich wirklich aufhören... –seufzt- aber ihr habt mir geholfen... ich mache weiter... –lächelt-

Severus:  
-lächelt-

Mary:  
Was ist? Du wirkst so zufrieden... –fragend guckt-

Severus:  
Ach nichts, schon okay... aber ich hatte Recht!

Mary:  
Ja ja, ich weiß... –Augen rollt-

Severus:  
-grummelt- Warum musst du das immer wieder machen?!

Mary:  
Mein Gott, sei doch nicht immer gleich eingeschnappt! –lacht-

Severus:  
Doch, du meinst es nie ernst wenn du...

Mary:  
-Sev knufft- Doch, ich hab das ernst gemeint, du hattest Recht... die Leser mögen meine Fanfic... –lächelt-

Severus:  
So ists schon besser –nickt- Wolltest du nicht erzählen was in der Winkelgasse los war?

Mary:  
-nickt- Doch... das kommt jetzt... übrigens hatte jemand gefragt ob Sirius für Lucius gekocht hätte... nein hat er nicht! Sirius kann kochen (siehe auch Kapitel 4 ;-) ) im Gegensatz zu Lucius... man... bei dem würd ich auch nix mehr essen... –Gesicht verzieht-

Severus:  
Auf keinen Fall... das könnte lebensgefährlich sein... –abwinkt-

Mary:  
Wow, Sev ist mal der gleichen Meinung wie ich... Wo ist mein roter Stift, dass verlangt nach einem dicken Kreuz im Kalender!!! –grinst-

Severus:  
Sehr witzig..... –grummelt-

Mary:  
-lacht noch- Naja, aber jetzt noch einmal zum nächsten Chap –seufzt- Harry und Draco müssen nach London in die Winkelgasse... weil ihnen langsam das Geld ausgeht... wer sich da noch in den Ferien so rumtreibt... und vor allem ob die beiden das überstehen... nun warten wir es ab... könnte sein, dass dieses Chap etwas länger wird als gewohnt –lächelt-

Severus:  
Hmh... werden wir ja sehen... aber jetzt fang schon an... –grummelt-

Mary:  
Hetz mich nicht, dass bringt nichts... –Kopf schüttelt-

Severus:  
Na dann kann ich auch jetzt gehen.... –aufsteht-

Mary:  
Ach komm schon –ihn festhält- setz dich, ich fang ja schon an...

Kapitel 23 

**Eifersucht...**

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, machten sich Harry und Draco auf nach London. Das Flohnetzwerk funktionierte Merlin sei Dank auch hier.

Harry seufzte, als er aus dem Kamin stieg. Er atmete tief durch, er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. „Draco?" Fragte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer und blickte sich um. Die Gläser seiner Brille waren noch mit Ruß bedeckt. Er wischte sie mit seinem Taschentuch sauber und dann kam Draco auch schon um die Ecke.

„Sorry, war gerade was gucken. Gehen wir zuerst zu Gringotts, dann hol ich mir auch ein bisschen Geld... da gibt's ein neues Quidditchbuch." Sagte der blonde Junge strahlend und Harry nickte. „Klar, ich will auch sehen was es so neues gibt."Antwortete er und so traten sie auf die belebte Straße.

Es war sehr viel Betrieb, immerhin waren die Ferien bald wieder zu Ende und die meisten Hexen und Zauberer waren mit ihren Kindern unterwegs um Schulzeug für Hogwarts zu kaufen.

Sie schlenderten langsam Richtung Gringotts und hier und da blickten sie in die vollen Schaufenster. „Ich brauch noch unbedingt ein neues Besenpflegeset."Seufzte Harry und Draco nickte. „Ja ich auch... man ich würde gern mal wieder fliegen... ist zwar erst ein paar Wochen her, aber ich vermiss es schon..."

Während sie unterwegs waren fragte Harry „Du willst also was mit Zaubertränken machen und was? Ich meine... studieren ist ja eine Sache, aber was machst du hinterher?"Draco seufzte. „Wenn ich das wüsste... nun Snape wird wohl nicht so schnell in Rente gehen."Antwortete der Slytherin. „Nein und dich auf die Schüler los zu lassen, wäre eine Zumutung... du wärst sicher noch schlimmer als er!"Harry musste lachen, als er sich vorstellte wie Draco die Schüler aus Gryffindor in die Mangel nahm. „Hm... das ist nicht gerade nett... aber du hast vermutlich sogar recht..." Sogar Draco musste Grinsen.

Als sie bei Gringotts ankamen trennten sie sich kurz. Jeder besuchte sein Schließfach. Anschließend wollten sie sich wieder vor der Bank treffen. Harry war glücklich und das einzige an was er nicht dachte waren... „Hallo Harry! Das ist ja ne Überraschung!!" Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals und Ron blickte ihn ein wenig eifersüchtig an. „He, schön euch zu sehen."Antwortete der Gryffindor. „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Ich musste mit Ginny einkaufen gehen... Mum und Dad sind mal wieder in Ägypten..."Seufzte Ron „Schön dich zu sehen, bist du alleine hier?"Da war sie, diese verflixte Frage... was sollte er schon groß antworten... die beiden würden es nicht verstehen und vermutlich... „Weasley und Granger... mir bleibt auch nichts erspart..." Scheiße... Dachte Harry bei sich.

„Malfoy, was willst du hier?"Blaffte Ron den Slytherin an, der nun leicht grinste und einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter legte. „Ich bin mit Harry hier."

„Harry?!" Fragten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund und blickten ihren Freund an. Harry wurde leicht rot. „Ähm, ja... Draco und ich wir sind zusammen hier."Antwortete er und blickte zu Boden. „Aber..." „Kommt mit, ich erklärs euch."

„Harry ich denke du verstehst, dass ich es vorziehe nicht mit zu gehen... treffen wir uns später wieder... in einer Stunde? Im Tropfenden Kessel?"Fragte Draco und blickte ihn an. Harry nickte nur stumm. Seine beiden Freunde beobachteten stumm und verwirrt das Gespräch. „Schon gut, kommt jetzt!"Sagte der Gryffindor, als Draco weiter ging.

„Wollen wir uns ins Café setzen?"Hermine nickte nur und zog Ron hinter sich her, der den Mund nicht mehr zubekam.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, der direkt an der Straße stand. „Was war das eben, kannst du das erklären?"Fragte Ron entsetzt. „Du weißt schon, dass das Mister-ich-bin-der-größte-Malfoy war oder?"Setzte er noch hinzu.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ron, meinst du ich bin blind oder was... außerdem weiß ich mit wem ich mir seit ungefähr einer Woche ein Zimmer teile!"Gab Harry mürrisch zurück. Irgendwie traf es ihn, dass Ron so über Draco sprach. „Aber..." „Stopp, bevor noch einer etwas sagt, erzähle ich euch besser alles von Anfang an..."und so begann Harry.

„Ihr wisst ja, dass ich mit Sirius und Remus in Urlaub fahren wollte. Sind wir auch... in ein Ferienhaus an einem See, wirklich schön dort... nun ja, der Vermieter hat glorreicherweise das Haus zweimal verbucht... dreimal dürft ihr raten an wen..."Sagte Harry und trank einen Schluck von seinem Eiscafé. „Malfoy?"Fragte Hermine „Jep und nicht nur Draco, sondern Lucius und Snape... nun der Schock war groß, aber mittlerweile muss ich sagen, dass wir uns gut zusammengerauft haben... es ist sogar ziemlich witzig..." Sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Das verstehe ich nicht... warum seit ihr nicht nach Hause..."„Weil Sirius zu stur war und Lucius ebenfalls... keiner wollte nachgeben und so blieben wir... dann kam noch das Problem, dass für sechs Personen nur 5 Zimmer zur Verfügung standen... also... mussten Draco und ich in ein Zimmer ziehen..."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er seinen Freunden alles berichtet hatte, von der Party bis hin zum gestrigen Ereignis. Er ließ nichts aus, bis auf die Tatsache das zwischen ihm und Draco mehr war... als nur Freundschaft.

Er wollte die beiden nicht noch mehr schockieren, als sie es ohne hin schon waren. Beide vergaßen bei Harrys Ausführungen sogar ihr Eis zu essen. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr und lächelte „Ich muss los, sonst komme ich zu spät."Sagte er dann und wollte sich verabschieden. „Hey, der kann doch noch warten... wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen."Sagte Ron etwas beleidigt.

„Du weißt genau, wie ich Unpünktlichkeit hasse und dann möchte ich das nicht auch sein... also..."„Aber Harry... der Idiot kann warten... der ist eh viel zu schade für deine Freundschaft." Sagte Ron und Harry funkelte ihn böse „Hast du sie noch alle? Erstens, es ist meine Sache wem ich meine Freundschaft schenke und zweitens kennt ihr ihn überhaupt nicht richtig."Harry war jetzt aufgestanden und blickte seine beiden Freunde wütend an.

„Nein vielleicht kennen wir ihn nicht richtig, aber er hat Dinge zu mir gesagt, die ich ihm nicht verzeihen kann und außerdem beleidigt er Rons Familie ständig!"Sagte Hermine und hatte sich Harry gegenüber gestellt.

„Beim Barte Merlins, und was haben wir ihm immer an den Kopf geworfen?" Fragte Harry „Meint ihr etwa, wir waren so unschuldig daran?"

„Er hats nicht anders verdient!"Sagte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was wisst ihr schon? Ich bin jetzt seit einer Woche in diesem Ferienhaus und um ehrlich zu sein, vermisse ich diese Zeit jetzt schon... wenn ich daran denke, dass wir nur noch 2 Wochen vor uns haben..."Harry seufzte, dass stimmte sogar. Mittlerweile wollte er nicht mehr nach Hause.

„Ach? Dann zieh doch mit ihm zusammen und werd glücklich, dann haben wir uns heute zum letzten Mal gesprochen!"Sagte Ron erbost. „Ach Ron, dass ist doch Quatsch..."„Nein Hermine, mit Freunden von Malfoy, will ich nichts zu tun haben!"Sagte Ron und ging beleidigt davon.

„Ich verstehe dich zwar nicht, aber ich werde es akzeptieren und er beruhigt sich schon wieder, dafür sorge ich."Sagte Hermine und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann lächelte sie und ging Ron hinter her.

Sauer und traurig zugleich machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er betrat den dämmrigen Innenraum. Draco war noch nicht da. Na toll und dafür hatte er sich mit seinen Freunden angelegt.

Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und bestellte sich einen Kürbissaft. Dann blickte er zur Tür. Es verging eine halbe Stunde, eine Stunde, eine anderthalb Stunde und Harry wurde langsam immer wütender. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Er stand auf und bezahlte bei Tom seinen Saft, dann betrat er wieder die Winkelgasse. Das Treiben auf der Straße hatte zugenommen. Es war bereits Mittag und Harrys Magen knurrte. Warum hatte er eigentlich nichts gegessen? Nun, er hatte gehofft Draco käme noch und wollte eigentlich mit ihm zusammen essen, aber das hatte sich wohl erübrigt.

Harry ging durch die Straße und blieb vor dem Laden mit den Quidditchsachen stehen. Er sah das Buch, von dem Draco gesprochen hatte. Er könnte es sich auch noch schnell kaufen und das Besenpflegeset, sonst würde es später wieder vergessen. Er betrat den Laden und schaute sich um. Dann kaufte er die beiden Dinge und verließ das Geschäft.

Er lief zweimal durch die Winkelgasse, doch von Draco fehlte jede Spur. Na toll, wo konnte er jetzt wieder stecken? Es war so voll und eng, dass Harry den Slytherin nicht sah, der sich von hinten näherte. Erst als dieser eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, drehte sich Harry erschrocken um.

„Da bist du ja, wo warst du?!"Fragte Harry sauer und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab Parkinson getroffen... man die hat mich bis jetzt voll gelabert."Sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. Harry war misstrauisch und blickte ihn ernst an. „Harry, da ist sonst nichts..."Harry musterte ihn und dann... „Ach und wo kommt dann das Make-Up da her?"Fragte er böse und deutete auf einen hellbraunen Make-Up-Streifen an Dracos Kragen.

„Ach, sie hat mir ein Küsschen gegeben, als wir uns begrüßt haben... die hat dieses Zeug immer tonnenweise im Gesicht..."Sagte Draco lässig. „Was? Ihr habt euch geküsst?"„Ähm nein... sie hat mir nur zur Begrüßung..."KLATSCH.

Das hatte gesessen. „Was zickst du jetzt hier so rum, spinnst du?" Fragte Draco entsetzt und rieb sich seine Wange. „Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy!"Sagte Harry und mit Tränen in den Augen und wutschnaubend ging er an Draco vorbei.

„Na toll..."seufzte der Slytherin und lief ihm schnell hinterher. „Komm schon Harry, das war wirklich nichts ernstes... als ob ich was mit der anfangen würde."„Ich dachte wir wären zusammen, da küsst man keine anderen!"Sagte Harry immer noch sauer.

„Ich habe sie nicht geküsst, sondern sie mich und das auch nur hier auf die Wange!"Sagte Draco nun auch genervt und verfluchte sich gleich wieder, denn wieder holte Harry aus und traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Draco traten Tränen in die Augen, so sehr schmerzte ihn nun seine Wange.

„Vergiss es, ich glaube dir nicht!"Sagte er. „Aber... Harry..." „LASS MICH IN RUHE!"Rief er jetzt und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg.

Endlich wieder im Ferienhaus, stürmte er an den anderen vier die gerade beim Mittagessen saßen, vorbei in sein Zimmer. Er knallte die Tür zu und warf sich aufs Bett.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?"Fragte Sirius als Draco zur Tür herein kam, mit einer deutlich geschwollenen Wange. „Ach... frag mich nicht, ich wollte es ja erklären... aber... ich hab Parkinson getroffen und die hat mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt... jetzt hab ich Make-Up am Hemd und na ja, da ist er ausgeflippt."Erklärte der Blonde kurz und setzte sich seufzend zu den anderen.

„Das ist nicht gut..."Sagte Remus und die anderen nickten. „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, dass habe ich bereits gespürt." Antwortete Draco und deutete auf seine Wange. „Hast du ihm gesagt, dass sie deine Cousine ist?"Fragte Lucius und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Nein, das nützt doch nichts... er weiß genau, dass dies bei den meisten reinblütigen Zaubern keine Rolle spielt."Antwortete Draco und seufzte. „Vermutlich..."Antwortete Snape.

„Was mach ich jetzt nur?"Fragte Draco leise, die Erwachsenen wollten gerade etwas sagen als er die Hand hob. „Stopp, bitte! Von euch brauch ich keine Ratschläge, schaut lieber mal, dass ihr euer Liebesleben in den Griff bekommt!"Danach stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer.

Sprachlos saßen die vier am Tisch und blickten sich an. „Na toll, eine Krise jagt die nächste..."stöhnte Remus „Wenn das so weiter geht, brauch ich bald Urlauf wegen diesem Urlaub!"

Draco endlich an der Tür oben angekommen, klopfte „Harry? Komm schon, es war nichts..."Beteuerte er wieder, doch von drinnen hörte er nichts. Er seufzte. „Harry?" Versuchte er es wieder und dann "Verzieh dich Malfoy!" Rief Harry von drinnen. „Na toll... Pansy wenn ich dich erwische!"Seufzte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

„Na hat es nichts gebracht?"Fragte Sirius. Draco schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und verließ das Ferienhaus. Er ging hinunter zum See, heute war das Wetter hier wirklich nicht gerade besonders gut. Betrübt setzte er sich und blickte übers Wasser.

Warum hatte er sie auch nicht zurück gehalten... aber er war ja selbst überrascht gewesen. Das Problem war aber, sie hatte ihn tatsächlich geküsst... aber er hatte es nicht gewollt und sie weggestoßen und dann... war er einfach durch die Straße gelaufen und hatte Harry ganz vergessen...

Pansy war schon immer, obwohl sie ja mit ihm verwandt war, auf ihn abgefahren... und er hatte das schon immer gehasst. Jetzt noch mehr, seit er sich seiner Gefühle für Harry bewusst war. Er kam sich mies vor. Er hatte ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt... aber das hätte ihn nur noch mehr aufgeregt.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er legte seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie und schloss die Augen. Verdammt! Fluchte er und dann hörte er eine Stimme neben sich.

„Draco?" Er blickte auf und sah... „Was willst DU hier?"Fragte er. „Nun mit dir reden."Sagte sein Vater und setzte sich. Draco hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, seinen Vater mal in kurzen Shorts und einem T-Shirt zu sehen, zumal er so etwas gar nicht besaß, er musste es sich von Sirius geliehen haben.

„Da kommst du etwas spät... du hättest vielleicht in meiner Kindheit damit anfangen sollen."Sagte Draco mürrisch. „Ich weiß..."Antwortete sein Vater leise und blickte ebenfalls zum See. „Der Grund, warum ich hier bin... du sollst nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen wie ich... hattest du wirklich nichts mit ihr?"Fragte sein Vater dann und blickte immer noch zum See, unmöglich konnte er seinem Sohn dabei in die Augen sehen.

„Nein, warum auch... ich liebe Harry... äh... na ja... jetzt weißt dus..."Stotterte der Slytherin, seinem Vater hatte er das so offen noch nicht gesagt. „Aber warum den gleichen Fehler begehen wie du?" Lucius seufzte.

„Das ist nicht einfach für mich... du weißt... ich rede nicht gern über solche Dinge."Sagte sein Vater ernst und blickte ihn nun an. Draco nickte, ja das wusste er. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich noch nie verliebt gewesen wäre... aber ich war immer zu stolz gewesen es zu zugeben und zu feige... ja du hörst richtig... es hätte für mich vermutlich schwere Konsequenzen gegeben... nun ja letztendlich hatte ich ihn verloren." Sagte er und seufzte „Wow... das hätte ich nicht gedacht... ich dachte immer du wärst so..."„Gefühllos? Da siehst du wie schlecht wir uns kennen. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass du etwas mit Pot... ähm Harry anfangen würdest, aber auch wenn ich anfänglich nicht erfreut war... ich merke selbst wie sehr du an ihm hängst und da... nun ja..."Sein Vater lächelte.

„Aber du bist doch jetzt wieder glücklich oder?"Fragte Draco Man ist das schwierig mit ihm darüber zu reden... dachte er bei sich und blickte schnell wieder weg, als er merkte dass sich seine Wangen rot färbten.

„Ja..." Auf Lucius Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Und heute kann ich mit ihm zusammen sein ohne mir Gedanken zu machen."Sofort blickte sein Sohn ihn wieder an und riss die Augen auf „Du meinst... Black... du warst ihn verliebt?!"

„Scheint so... nun ich dachte ich hätte damit abgeschlossen... bis zu diesem Urlaub..."„Also... ähm, mehr will ich gar nicht wissen!"Sagte Draco und winkte schnell ab. „Keine Angst... mehr erzähl ich auch nicht."Lucius seufzte.

„Ich muss mit Harry reden!"„Nein, lass ihm erst einmal Zeit sich zu beruhigen!"Draco drehte sich und blickte nach hinten. „Wo kommst DU bitte schön jetzt noch her, mir bleibt aber auch gar nichts erspart!"Fluchte Draco.

„Sirius, ich hatte dich doch gebeten, mich alleine mit ihm reden zu lassen!" Fauchte Lucius nun und Sirius antwortete „Reden? Das ist ja wohl nicht gerade deine Stärke!"und schon war die gewohnte Stimmung zwischen Sirius und Lucius entbrannt.

„Na toll, eigentlich dachte ich es geht mal um Harry und mich, dabei geht's immer nur um euch!"Fluchte Draco und stand auf, doch die beiden Streithähne hatten ihn nicht mehr gehört.

Draco ging weiter, was sollte er machen... er musste ihm beweisen, dass er ihn liebte aber wie? Und dann kam ihm eine Idee...

Allerdings würde er warten bis es dunkel war... es sollte schön romantisch werden... oh ja... das würde Harry sicher gefallen!!

Mary:  
-grinst- Also da hat Draco sich wirklich was tolles einfallen lassen...

Severus:  
Na ich weiß nicht... –Stirn runzelt-

Mary:  
Das du immer alles schlecht machen musst... er hatte ne super Idee... aber ich bin besser ruhig, sonst verrate ich zuviel! Auf jeden Fall wird das nächste Chap wieder etwas lustiger werden... –lacht-

Severus:  
Eher peinlich... für Draco –seufzt- sag mal, was hast du Lucius eigentlich gesagt, dass der hier nicht mehr auftaucht.

Mary:  
Hm? Ach so... nun ich hab ihm die Meinungen der Leser gezeigt... da war er eingeschnappt, weil sie dich lieber mochten... –Sev knufft- du hast bei denen ein Stein im Brett.

Severus:  
-rot wird- Wirklich?

Mary:  
Ja, siehste war doch ne gute Idee, dich mit einzubeziehen... obwohl du erst nicht wolltest... jetzt hast du sicher noch mehr Fans –lacht-

Severus:  
Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich das will... –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Mary:  
Ach komm schon –knuff-

Severus:  
Au! Lass das, ich mag das nicht! Meinst du ich hab Lust, dass mir wieder so ein paar Frauen am Rockzipfel hängen wie bei dieser Ausstellung... Merlin bewahre! –ängstlich schaut-

Mary:  
Ach komm, unsere Fans sind anders –zwinkert den Lesern zu-

Severus:  
-Kopf schüttelt- Irgendwie glaube ich das nicht...

Mary:  
-seufzt- Nun, ich höre jetzt mal auf... und werde Sev noch ein wenig beruhigen... –grinst- und Kizuna lesen –schmacht-

Severus:  
-Augen rollt und nichts mehr sagt-

Mary:  
Also, ich weiß dieses Chap war nicht witzig... aber irgendwie süß... das Harry so eifersüchtig ist... na ja, auf jeden Fall hat Draco ne toll Idee und das wird mit Sicherheit peinlich und witzig –grinst- okay, ich strenge mich an, euch mal wieder so etwas richtig witziges zu servieren... ich hoffe es klappt –bibber- aber ich freue mich trotzdem über eure Meinung zu diesem Chap!

Severus:  
Bist du endlich fertig –quengelt-

Mary:  
Ja, ja ich komme schon... man... –Augen rollt-


	24. Ratschläge, kaputte Fenster und Liebesge...

Mary:  
So, da bin ich wieder... –grummel-

Severus:  
Was ist denn mit dir los... hat dir jemand ins Bier gespuckt?

Mary:  
-schnell ins Bierglas guckt- -erleichtert ist- Sag so etwas NIE zu einem Saarländer!!! Bier ist uns heilig!!

Severus:  
-Augen rollt- Ja, ja... das hab ich schon festgestellt...

Mary:  
Nur weil du es nicht verträgst... ist halt was anderes wie in den drei Besen –lacht-

Severus:  
-grummelt- Musst du immer auf mir rumhacken... ich hex dich gleich in die nächste Woche, wenn du mich nicht mal in Ruhe lässt!!!

Mary:  
Und wer schreibt die Geschichte über deinen Urlaub?

Severus:  
Da find ich schon jemanden... –grummelt-

Mary:  
Na ob das unsere Leser wollen –knufft Sev- Wenn plötzlich jemand anderes weiterschreibt...

Severus:  
-schmollt und steht auf-

Mary:  
Man, Sev... nun sind wir schon bei Chap 24 und unsere Freundschaft hat sich doch wirklich vertieft... willst du das einfach wegwerfen? –traurig guckt-

Severus:  
Nein... ähm... –rot wird- meinst du echt...

Mary:  
Na was glaubst du denn? Wir verstehen uns viel besser als anfangs! –arm um ihn legt- und ich mag dich wirklich... –lacht-

Severus:  
-noch roter wird- ... Danke.... –nuschelt-

Mary:  
Aber genug geredet... nun geht's mal weiter... ihr wollt sicher wissen, was Draco so alles in die Wege leitet um Harry wieder froh zu stimmen und das war wirklich peinlich... nicht Sev? Ähm Sev?

Severus:  
-nur da sitzt und nichts mehr sagen kann-

Mary:  
-von Sev wieder zum PC blickt- Also kann mir DAS –zu Sev zeigt- mal jemand erklären.. aber jetzt sollt ihr zuerst mal auf eure Kosten kommen... oki, hier kommt das nächst Chap... viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 24**

**Ratschläge, kaputte Fenster und Liebesgeständnisse**

Draco überwandt seinen ziemlich großen Slytherinstolz und auch seine Abneigung gegenüber John und ging zu ihm. Leider brauchte er dessen Hilfe, sonst wusste er nicht, wie er das hinbekommen sollte. Immerhin kannte er sich gar nicht in der Muggelwelt aus.

Gesagt, getan... allerdings war das mit John gar nicht so einfach... denn der war nicht da. Draco fluchte... aber vielleicht war es gar nicht mal schlecht, dass ihm dessen Schwester helfen wollte. Immerhin schien die mehr Gefühl für solche Angelegenheiten zu haben. Draco berichtete ihr, dass seine ‚Geliebte', er wollte nicht direkt sagen, dass er in einen Kerl verliebt war, sauer auf ihn war.

„Das ist nicht einfach... war da wirklich nichts?"Fragte Julia zuerst, die natürlich eher auf der Seite der ‚Frau' stand. „Man... warum glaubt mir eigentlich keiner... NEIN, es war nichts!"Gab Draco etwas genervt zurück. „Gut und du hast dir überlegt, mit einem Lied ihr Herz zurück zu erobern... hach wie niedlich!" Seufzte Julia und kniff Draco in die Wange. „Lass das!!"Zischte er und rieb sich die Wange, die ohnehin noch schmerzte. Harry hatte einen ziemlich harten Schlag.

Mit vielen Tricks und Tipps von einer Spezialistin, wie sie sich selbst nannte, ausgestattet lief Draco zum Einkaufszentrum und besorgte dort einen Strauß Rosen... auch dass die Kassiererin in anlächelte und „Ach bist du frisch verliebt?"fragte, half ihm nicht gerade. Er setzte seinen finstersten Blick auf, doch die Kassiererin, etwa Mitte 50 und total begeistert von ihm, machte sich daraus nichts und ließ es sich nicht nehmen Draco ebenfalls in die Wangen zu kneifen. „Deine Freundin hat aber Glück so einen netten und gut aussehenden kleinen Kavalier zu haben."Das war wohl zuviel für ihn. Draco legte schnell einen Schein auf die Theke, griff nach den Blumen und verließ schnurstracks den Laden.

Draußen atmete er erst einmal tief durch, was war nur mit diesen Menschen los? Grummelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zurück, als er auf jemanden traf, den er lieber nicht getroffen hätte. „John..." Grummelte er und verdrehte die Augen. Na toll.

„Hallo, na alles klar?"Dann blickte er zu den Rosen und in Dracos rotes Gesicht. „Hast du was ausgefressen?"Fragte er grinsend und deutete auf den Blumenstrauß. Draco begann jetzt innerlich zu kochen, das war alles schon weit mehr als peinlich! „Nein habe ich nicht!"Zischte er und John begann zu kichern. „Na ja, Harry freut sich bestimmt..."Er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Was ist so witzig daran?"Fragte der Slytherin nun seinen Gegenüber und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Nichts, entschuldige... aber normalerweise bringt man einer Frau... ähm na ja seinem Liebsten nur Blumen mit, wenn man was ausgefressen hat." Dann blickte ihn John ernst an. „Willst du das er denkt, du hättest was ausgefressen? Dann gib ihm die Blumen ruhig..."Wieder lachte er und Draco blickte nun etwas verzweifelt und hilfesuchend. Vielleicht hatte John ja recht? Aber nach allem was er bisher mit John erlebt hatte... auf ihn hören? Nie im Leben!

„Behalt deine Ratschläge für dich!"Sagte er noch einmal wutschnaubend bevor er sich verzog. Ganz toll. Dieser Tag verlief ja herrlich...

Er setzte sich wieder an den See und legte den Strauß neben sich. Er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit bis es dunkel wurde. „Wenn du es jetzt nicht glaubst und ich mich nur zum Affen mache... dann bring dich um..."fluchte Draco, als er an Harry dachte.

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch jemanden, der irgendein Instrument spielte... oder er musste es einfach so tun... obwohl er mehr schlecht als recht sang... bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm jetzt schon mulmig.

Johns Schwester hatte ihm einen Text ihrer Lieblingsgruppe aufgeschrieben und der hörte sich wirklich sehr schnulzig an... genau richtig, also für seine Tat. Obwohl es vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben klingt... ach egal, jetzt ist es zu spät... Er schob diesen Gedanken bei Seite und blickte nun auf den Zettel und las die Zeilen immer und immer wieder... bis er sie auswendig konnte.

Als er endlich fertig war, wurde es auch langsam dunkel. Er war sehr nervös, seine Hände schwitzen und er schluckte, als er unter Harrys Fenster stand.

Dort stand er nun und blickte hinauf... dann spürte er plötzlich etwas nasses auf seinem Kopf... „Scheiße... auch das noch!" fluchte der Slytherin und rieb sich den Wassertropfen von der Stirn. Es fing an zu regnen und bald goss es nur noch. Dann griff er nach einem kleinen Stein und warf ihn in die Richtung ihres Fenster.

Womit Draco allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, der Stein war etwas zu groß und KLIRR riss er ein kleines Loch in das Fenster! „Oh man, scheiße... das gibt's ja wohl nicht..."fluchte er wieder. Es lief aber auch alles schief. Langsam, aber sicher, kam er sich wirklich dämlich vor. „Ganz cool bleiben... tief ein und ausatmen... nicht in Ohnmacht fallen... nein... erst das Lied, dann Ohnmacht... aber nicht umgekehrt...."Flüsterte er sich selbst zu.

Drinnen wurde lauter gesprochen... er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass die anderen diese dämliche Aktion mitbekamen, aber er hatte bis jetzt gehofft, er würde davon verschont bleiben. Doch irgendjemand, der ihn nicht leiden konnte, machte ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Eigentlich war er ja selbst schuld, warum hatte er auch dieses verdammte Fenster eingeworfen?!

So stand er mit einem Strauß Rosen auf dem Arm, ein Fenster zerdeppert im Regen, mittlerweile nass bis auf die Knochen, denn es schüttete wie aus Eimern und wollte eigentlich nur etwas von Harry, aber die anderen 4 hatten sich längst auf der Terrasse versammelt.

Draco schluckte, na toll. Er blickte zum Fenster, doch Harry blickte nicht hinaus. „Wo ist er?"Fragte Draco dann in Richtung der anderen vier. „Ich?"Fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und Draco nickte in Richtung des Gryffindors. „Was willst du noch?"Fragte dieser barsch und Draco trat ein paar Schritte vor, bis er an den Stufen zur Terrasse stand.

„Die sind für dich."Sagte er und legte die Blumen auf der Treppe ab, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Und... ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen..."Kurzfristig hatte er sich entschlossen nicht zu singen, sondern den Text nur so zu formulieren.

Harry etwas erschrocken über diese Aktion und sah ihn nun schon etwas milder an. Aber verärgert war er immer noch. Die anderen kicherten leise und Remus hatte Mühe alle ruhig zu halten. Dieser fand die Aktion von Draco nämlich sehr romantisch und süß... allerdings schienen die anderen drei sich eher einen Spaß daraus zu machen.

Dem Slytherin wurde heiß und sein Kopf schien kurz vor dem explodieren „Könnt ihr nicht rein gehen?"Fragte er barsch. „Das ist ein freies Land, Malfoy, die können bleiben wo sie sind."Sagte Harry leise und Draco schluckte, als Snape, Sirius und sein Vater erneut kicherten.

„Gut.. na dann...."Sagte er und blickte Harry an „Könntest du hier her kommen... ich möchte dich gerne richtig sehen und dann noch etwas. Ich bin wirklich bereit bis zum äußersten zu gehen... also mich jetzt hier komplett zum Affen zu machen, nur damit du weißt, dass ich es ernst meine!"

Harry trat näher, allerdings blieb er am Rande der Terrasse stehen, so dass er nicht im Regen stand. Draco allerdings hingen die nassen Strähnen schon ins Gesicht und er hatte Mühe, die Augen richtig offen zu halten. Dann räusperte er sich und atmete tief durch, dann begann er.

„Hätt ich einen Pinsel zu zeichnen dein Antlitz,

den Glanz deiner Augen, den lieblichen Mund,

ich malte die Wimper, die Braue, dein Lächeln,

wie ich es erkannte in jener Stund."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und Harry blickte ihn fragend an. Dann fuhr der Slytherin fort. Hinter sich hörte Harry wie Remus, Sirius und Lucius einen Knuff verpasste, damit diese aufhörten zu lachen. Harry allerdings war jetzt schon mehr als gerührt von dem Text und wusste er würde dem Slytherin nicht lange standhalten können.

„Hätt ich eine Flöte zu spielen die Klänge,

die von deiner Anmut und Schönheit erzählen,

ich spielte den Reigen der himmlischen Tänze,

wie in den Gedanken die mich seither quälen."

Er machte wieder eine Pause und hoffte das diese Peinlichkeit wenigstens funktionierte, denn Sirius, Snape und Lucius schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Remus hingegen schien das ganze süß zu finden. Der Slytherin wusste, dass dies wohl auf den nächsten Familienfeiern Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein würde, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und sprach weiter, als er Harrys Augen sah, die ihn anfunkelten.

„Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge noch Wort,

könnten beschreiben was an jenem Ort,

mit mir geschehen als ich dich gesehen,

in jener Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht"

Jetzt waren auf einmal alle ruhig. Draco schmunzelte, scheinbar waren sie mittlerweile sprachlos oder Lupins Attacken härter. Harry hingegen hatte Tränen in den Augen und Draco wusste, er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Ja weiter... noch die letzten Zeilen und dann... hab ich's endlich geschafft... Dachte er bei sich und sprach die letzten Worte.

„Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,

jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir,

jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,

trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit."

Harry blickte ihn nun an, als ob er jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen. Draco sagte leise „Ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt, dass ich nur dich liebe und... niemals etwas mit jemand anderem haben könnte."

Harry antwortete nicht, stattdessen kam er die paar Stufen nach unten und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er war so glücklich, dass er sich geirrt hatte und das Draco ihn liebte. Dann, egal ob die anderen noch dort standen, küsste er ihn.

Der Slytherin dankte in Gedanken Julia, die ihm geholfen hatte und war nur froh, dass dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft war.

„Das du so etwas peinliches für mich tust... hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."Sagte Harry lachend, sie standen immer noch im Regen. „Zum Glück hast du nicht gesungen..."„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich das vor... aber als diese ganzen Schaulustigen hinter dir standen... da hab ich mich nicht mehr getraut..."Sagte Draco leise und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Macht nichts, war auch so peinlich genug für dich... aber wirklich schön..."Hauchte Harry leise und küsste ihn wieder sanft.

Die anderen hatten sich mittlerweile ins Haus verzogen. „Also eins steht fest, dein Sohn kommt nicht nach dir!"Sagte Sirius und lachte „Hättest du das für mich gemacht, statt zu kochen... hach... das wäre schön gewesen."Lucius wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Remus alle empört und verärgert anblickte.

„Ihr habt auch gar keinen Anstand, was? Und du Sirius, sei besser ruhig, du hast da draußen auch gelacht und jetzt erzählst du so einen Müll."Sagte der Werwolf laut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Manchmal kommt ihr mir wie pubertierende 15-jährige vor... man sollte meinen ihr seit alt genug um..."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang... es war schon witzig... aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es schlecht war."Unterbrach Sirius ihn und Lucius nickte. Snape hingegen hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, er beobachtete lieber als sich zu streiten.

„Ach, dann könnte man seinem Sohn aber mal soviel Respekt zollen und ruhig sein, wenn er so etwas vorträgt und es muss ihn ganz schön Überwindung gekostet haben das zu tun!"Fuhr Remus jetzt Lucius an, er hatte beschlossen sich von diesen halbstarken Machos nicht länger auf der Nase rumtanzen zu lassen.

„Aber..." „Greift euch lieber mal an die eigene Nase, was ihr hier für peinliche Shows hinlegt."Unterbrach der Werwolf den Blonden. Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer, dann schlug er die Tür zu.

„Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?"Fragte Lucius und blickte zu Snape, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung." Sagte dieser und blickte etwas traurig in Richtung Treppe, heute würde er wohl nicht viel von dem Werwolf bekommen.

„Kann es sein, dass bald wieder Vollmond ist?"Fragte Sirius dann und überlegte, er hatte doch extra die drei Wochen so geplant, dass sein Freund keine Probleme haben sollte. Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern, um solche Dinge pflegte er sich normalerweise keine Gedanken zu machen.

Snape hingegen rechnete in seinem Kopf schnell nach, dann blickte er Sirius an. „Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass sich der wehrte Herr Black keine Gedanken darum gemacht hat, als er dieses Haus buchte?" „Der wehrte Herr Black hat sich sehr wohl Gedanken darum gemacht!" Giftete Sirius in der gleichen Art zurück.

Lucius hingegen, stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Wandkalender. Dann drehte er sich um und meinte „Laut diesem Kalender wird in genau 3 Tagen Vollmond sein."Sagte er dann, worauf hin die anderen beiden ihren Zwist unterbrachen.

„Aber das ist unmöglich!"Sagte Sirius und kramte in einer Tasche. „Laut meinem Kalender ist erst in 2 Wochen Vollmond."Dann faltete er einen kleinen Taschenkalender auseinander und deutete auf den heutigen Tag.

„Sag mal Sirius, welchen Tag haben wir heute?"Fragte Lucius und blickte den anderen an. „Ähm, laut Kalender Donnerstag."„Aber heute ist nicht Donnerstag, heute ist Montag."Antwortete Lucius und Snape starrte auf den Kalender in Sirius Hand.

„Gib Hunden nie einen Kalender..."stöhnte er dann und erntete gleich zwei böse Blicke von Lucius und Sirius. „Habt ihr mal auf die Jahreszahl geschaut? Dieser Kalender ist schon 5 Jahre alt." Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du etwa diesen Kalender zum planen eures Urlaubs benutzt?"Fragte er dann und Sirius wurde knallrot.

„Das darf doch nicht war sein... aber warum ist ihm das nicht aufgefallen..."Seufzte Snape und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Das frag ich mich allerdings auch..."Antwortete Sirius und blickte Lucius fragend an. „Vielleicht gings ihm in letzter Zeit so gut, dass er daran nicht mehr dachte."Versuchte es der Slytherin und Sirius seufzte.

Mary:  
Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich unrealistisch... aber es war wirklich so... fragt Sev –zu ihm rüber lins-

Severus:  
Stimmt... Sirius war wirklich so dämlich und Remus hats nicht gemerkt... weil... nun Luc, hatte da wohl recht –grummelnd zu gibt-

Mary:  
Aber schon merkwürdig, dass er das nicht gemerkt hat... nun was habt ihr denn mit ihm gemacht... –fragend blickt-

Severus:  
Das verrate ich dir später... ich muss los... –schon aufsteht-

Mary:  
Aber, du hast doch morgen erst wieder Unterricht! –ihn misstrauisch anblickt-

Severus:  
-Kurz stehen bleibt- Ich weiß, aber... –sich zu Mary beugt und flüstert- Remus wird langsam eifersüchtig.

Mary:  
Oh... ähm, na dann schnell, will schließlich nicht mit ihm Krach kriegen... –unsicher guckt-

Severus:  
Bis die Tage, ich bin bald wieder da... –kurz lächelt- -sich dann aus dem Staub macht-

Mary:  
Manchmal finde ich es schade, das der liebe Sev schon vergeben ist –seufzt- er ist einfach süß... –lach-

Ach so, der Text den Draco benutzt hat um Harry wieder zurück zu gewinnen... dieser Text stammt aus dem Lied „Dein Anblick"und ist auf der CD „Narrenkönig"von Schandmaul... ich hoffe die Band drückt ein Auge zu, sollte sie das hier lesen... –grinst-


	25. Rumgezicke und Brandblasen

Mary:  
-kurz winkt- Hallo ihr Lieben! Man ich hab mich echt über eure Reviews gefreut und doch tatsächlich auch ein paar Saarländer getroffen... –freut-

Severus:  
Na toll noch mehr von der Sorte –grummelt-

Mary:  
-Sev knufft- sei nicht immer so frech... es kamen sogar schon die ersten Anfragen ob dich mal ausleihe... mach so weiter und ich überlegs mir... –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Severus:  
-verblüfft guckt- Aber ich bin doch kein Gegenstand den man einfach ausleiht! –etwas empört ist-

Mary:  
-Augen rollt- hab ich das gesagt? Ich meinte ja nur, du kommst eben gut an bei den Lesern... oder besser Leserinnen –grinst-

Severus:  
-etwas ängstlich guckt-

Mary:  
Ach komm... –Kopf schüttelt und seufzt- nehmt ihn nicht ernst... –zu den Lesern sagt-

Severus:  
-grummelt- Das war nicht sehr nett!

Mary:  
Was denn... wie alt sind wir denn... immerhin solltest du langsam meinen Spaß verstehen... –seufzt- na ja, aber nun weiter...

Severus:  
Spaß... ich find das nicht witzig... dein Spaß geht immer nur auf meine Kosten! –grummelt und Arme verschränkt-

Mary:  
Sag mal, kann es sein das du in letzter Zeit etwas mies drauf bist... –verwirrt fragt- Vielleicht Stress mit Lupin?

Severus:  
-Dazu nichts sagt-

Mary:  
Dacht ich's mir doch... –seufzt- Da reden wir später drüber, okay?

Severus:  
-murrend nickt-

Mary:  
So, aber nun weiter... –lächelt- tja, Sirius und Kalender sind wohl ein Fall für sich... –Augen rollt- was dann passiert... lest lieber selbst...

Kapitel 25 

**Rumgezicke und Brandblasen**

Während Draco und Harry sich in ihr Zimmer verkrochen hatten, war Severus damit beschäftigt Einlass von Lupin einzufordern. Denn seit genau einer halben Stunde stand er nun schon vor der Tür des Werwolfs und dieser ließ ihn nicht in sein Zimmer. Allerdings war die Lage ja schon brenzlig, wenn man bedachte das der Vollmond bald vor der Tür stand und sich in dem Zimmer ein waschechter Werwolf befand.

Er hatte Remus noch nichts von den neuen Erkenntnissen gesagt, eigentlich wollte er es ihm schonend beibringen... es über den ganzen Flur zu schreien, würde wohl nicht gerade und die Kategorie „Einfühlsamste Möglichkeit einem mitzuteilen das etwas schreckliches bevorsteht"fallen. Er seufzte. „Bitte mach doch auf!"Versuchte er es noch einmal, doch von drinnen kam keine Antwort.

Severus machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. „Die Lage sieht echt beschissen aus... also ich verstehe nicht wie man so dämlich sein kann einen Kalender zu benutzen der 5 Jahre alt ist!"Sagte er wieder und ließ sich wütend auf das Sofa fallen. Wenn er hier wenigstens die Möglichkeit hätte einen Trank zu brauen, aber dafür würde er auch zu lange brauchen, Lupin müsste diesen ja heute schon einnehmen. Das war unmöglich.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"Fragte Lucius und blickte fragend zu den anderen, denn er hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf von einem Werwolf zerfleischt zu werden. „Da bleibt wohl nur eins... ich werde mit ihm zur heulenden Hütte apparieren müssen..."Seufzte Sirius. „Aber..."„Das geht schon... ich kann mich verwandeln und mir passiert nichts."Beruhigte er Lucius und Severus beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Kein Angst, Snape, ich spann ihn dir nicht aus." Sagte Sirius verärgert.

„Das würdest du auch nicht fertig bringen, wer steht schon auf dumme Hunde die noch nicht mal einen Kalender lesen können!"Ganz vergessen hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer dabei, dass sein bester Freund mit eben jenem ‚Hund' zusammen war. Lucius funkelte ihn böse an. „Nichts gegen dich Lucius."Sagte er dann schnell. Sirius hatte seine Augen zu schlitzen verengt und war aufgestanden.

„Ich finde eine Schlange, die Damenunterwäsche trägt sollte da mal ganz schnell ruhig sein!"Fauchte Sirius ihn an und Lucius lehnte sich wieder mit etwas Genugtuung zurück. Das konnte heiter werden, denn Sirius war jetzt wirklich sauer.

„Vielleicht solltest du das auch mal versuchen... du weißt ja nicht was dir entgeht!"Gab Severus grinsend zurück. Sirius funkelte ihn nur noch wütender an, weil er genau wusste das der Schwarzhaarige ihn damit nur provozieren wollte.

Lucius stellte sich Sirius gerade in Damenunterwäsche vor... Nein... ganz schlecht... schnell verdrängen... oh... ähm... das wäre nicht gerade erotisch bei dem Gedanken bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Er blickte wieder zu den beiden Streithähnen und fragte sich gerade Ob Severus beim Sex auch das Zeug trägt... was Lupin wohl davon hält? Er rollte mit den Augen. Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich das wirklich wissen will... 

Der Streit ging mittlerweile in die nächste Phase und die beiden gingen dazu über sich hin und her zu schubsen. Obwohl wenn ich Lupin und den guten Severus so betrachte... dann müsste eigentlich Snape der Mann sein... hm... obwohl Lupin wohl eindeutig die Hosen an hat... wieder lachte er und Severus Strapse... 

Als sie miteinander ringend auf dem Boden lagen, kam Remus verschlafen die Treppe hinunter. „Was ist denn hier los?"Fragte er verwirrt. Sirius und Severus hörten ihn nicht, da sie zu sehr mit anschreien und kämpfen beschäftigt waren. Remus kam um das Sofa herum und sah die beiden auf dem Boden liegen.

„Ähm, warum gehst du nicht mal dazwischen?"Fragte er in Lucius Richtung „Was? Und riskieren, dass ich auch noch eine abkriege... sollen die sich ruhig den Schädel einschlagen."Remus sah ungläubig von dem Blonden zu seinem besten Freund und seinem Liebhaber. Was für Kinder! dachte er bei sich.

„Hallo?" Rief er in die Richtung der beiden, doch es war zwecklos. Wahrscheinlich hätte ein Tauber ihn eher gehört. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollen wir nen Tee trinken?"Fragte er dann etwas verzweifelt in Lucius Richtung. „So lange die hier Theater veranstalten... kann ich eh nicht schlafen."Lucius stand seufzend auf.

„Eigentlich wurde es mir eh langsam zu langweilig."Gestand er und ging mit Remus in die Küche. „Eins wüsste ich aber gern... trägt Snape beim Sex auch Damenunterwäsche?"Diese Frage beschäftigte den Slytherin nun ungemein. Remus lief knallrot an, während er das Wasser aufsetzte.

„Ähm, das geht dich gar nichts an."Antwortete dieser dann und kümmerte sich weiter um den Tee. „Das deute ich mal als ein JA."Lachte Lucius und war mal wieder erfreut darüber etwas neues zu wissen. „Nein."Sagte Remus und blickte ihn mit knallroten Wangen an. „Oh doch..."Sagte Lucius nickend und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, du stehst eher auf echte Kerle... anderseits warst du immer schon ein wenig weich."

Remus fand diese Gespräche ganz und gar nicht witzig, er wollte Lucius gerade eine Kleben, als dieser sich mit „Ach übrigens, in drei Tagen ist Vollmond."Heraus redete. Lupin erstarrte und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Diese Erklärung würde wohl auch nicht gerade der Spitzenreiter unter oben bereits erwähnter Kategorie werden. „W-Wie meinst du das?"

„Sag mal Lupin, sprech ich vielleicht eine andere Sprache? In 3 Tagen ist Vollmond."Wiederholte Lucius und grinste, wegen dem entsetzen Gesicht des Werwolfs. „Aber Sirius..."„Hat einen Fehler gemacht, er hatte einen alten Kalender als er den Urlaub geplant hat."

Remus konnte es nicht glauben, ein bisschen mehr Verstand hatte er seinem besten Freund doch zugetraut. Wütend stürmte er ins Wohnzimmer und Lucius sah sich einem ganz anderen Problem gegenüber. Dem Wasserkocher.

Remus hingegen riss seinen besten Freund aus den Fängen seines Liebhabers und funkelte ihn böse an. „Sag mir bitte, dass du keinen alten Kalender benutzt hast um diesen Urlaub zu planen und das Lucius Unrecht hat..."Sirius schluckte und sagte dann „Ähm... rechne doch mal nach... warum hast du das eigentlich nicht bemerkt?"

Das allerdings fragte sich Lupin selbst gerade und seine Wut verpuffte. Er setzte sich etwas entsetzt aufs Sofa und begann zu überlegen, es war richtig... es musst in ein paar Tagen wieder soweit sein. Er hatte es einfach... vergessen. Er hatte sich so auf den Urlaub gefreut und die Zeit hier war so schnell vergangen, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen war. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich darüber gar keine Gedanken gemacht...

„Verdammt... warum... bei Merlin ich bin vielleicht blöd!"Schimpfte er über sich selbst und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich werde mit dir gehen... bis der Vollmond vorbei ist... ich denke es ist das beste wir apparieren zur heulenden Hütte." Sagte Sirius leise und Remus nickte. „Ja, aber da haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit."Sagte Lupin seufzend, der keine Lust darauf hatte.

Aus der Küche kam plötzlich ein lauter Schrei und alle drei sprangen auf. Remus allen voran stürzte hinein. Lucius hielt sich gerade den Arm unter den Wasserhahn. „Was in Merlinsnamen hast du nun wieder angestellt?"Fragte Sirius misstrauisch. „Ich wollte dieses verdammte Ding ausschalten... aber ich habe mich mit diesem Wasser verbrüht."Er funkelte das Gerät wütend an, als ob er damit etwas bewirken könnte.

„Ähm, nur zur Information... dieser Wasserkocher schaltet sich automatisch ab..."Remus hatte sich immerhin die Mühe gemacht die kleine Bedienungsanleitung zu lesen, da er keine Lust gehabt hatte sich so zu blamieren wie Severus und Sirius beim Kaffeekochen. „Da ist so was eingebaut, wenn das Wasser kocht, schaltet der sich automatisch ab."Versuchte Remus den anderen zu erklären. Lucius hingegen hörte nicht zu, er verfluchte das Gerät und blickte auf seinen roten Arm.

Severus war mal wieder schadenfroh und grinste nur. „Warte... so wird das nichts..."Remus ging zu einem kleinen Kasten, der an der Wand hing. „Vielleicht ist hier... ah ja... gegen Verbrennungen..." Sagte er und schraubte die Tube auf. „Das solltest du vielleicht mal ausprobieren."Versuchte der Werwolf und schmierte ihm ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten den Arm mit einer weißen Salbe voll. Diese kühlte auch schon gleich den Arm und Lucius atmete erleichtert auf.

„So... ich glaube von Tee habe ich für heute die Nase voll."Fluchte der Blonde und verschwand Richtung Schlafzimmer. Auch Sirius nickte, er folgte dem Slytherin, denn er wollte wenigstens noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen, immerhin würde er spätestens Übermorgen mit Lupin zu heulenden Hütte „flüchten"müssen.

Severus und Remus blieben zurück. „Wie konnte dir das nur passieren?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige, allerdings nicht vorwurfsvoll. Ein kleines Lächeln drängte sich auf Remus Gesicht er kam näher und flüsterte dann „Vermutlich weil ich so glücklich mit dir bin..."und küsste ihn sanft. Severus wurde ein wenig rot, genoss aber die Worte und den Kuss. „Wenn Black dich anmacht... ich bring den Kerl um."Sagte er dann fluchend. Remus lachte „Der hat doch nur Augen für Malfoy."„Egal... wenn er..."„Er wird schon nicht... keine Angst."

Nach diesen Worten verzogen sich die beiden zu Remus ins Zimmer und im Ferienhaus wurde es still.

Mary:  
Nun... –kichert- Remus Aktion mit der Salbe war ja nicht schlecht... aber sollte man eigentlich Salben die das Verfallsdatum überschritten haben, noch verwenden? –fragend um sich guckt-

Severus:  
Frag Lucius, der kann dir erzählen, was dann passiert. –Augen rollt- Bei meinen Tränken, würde so etwas nie passieren!

Mary:  
Gut, dann brau mir mal was gegen Kopfschmerzen verursachende Zaubertränkelehrer –kichert-

Severus:  
-grummelnd anblickt- Sehr witzig! –sonst nichts mehr sagen kann-

Mary:  
-Sev knufft- Komm schon, war doch nicht so gemeint –lacht-

Severus:  
-jetzt beleidigt ist-

Mary:  
-gähnt- Naja, ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt ins Bett, muss morgen immerhin wieder früh aufstehen und arbeiten gehen...

Severus:  
So lange wie heute? –mürrisch fragt-

Mary:  
Vermutlich... weiß noch nicht... –Schulter zuckt- kommt auf meinen Chef an... –lacht-

Severus:  
Bis Morgen –kurz und knapp sagt- -appariert-

Mary:  
Mist, jetzt ist er weg und wir haben doch nicht mehr über Lupin geredet... –sich ein bisschen sorgt- da stimmt sicher was nicht... –ihn morgen unbedingt fragen muss-

Über ein Kommie freu ich mich wie immer –knuddel- also bis bald... –den PC ausschaltet und ins Bett geht-


	26. Das Ende des Urlaubs

Mary:  
-gähnt- Guten Morgen zusammen... –streckt sich-

Severus:  
-Grübelt- Ein Glück das heute Sonntag ist... ach und für nächste Woche ist alles arrangiert... –grinst-

Mary:  
-nickt- Das ist schön... ihr habt sicher gemerkt, dass sich die Situation zwischen unseren Urlaubern immer mehr zuspitzt –Kopf schüttelt-

Severus:  
Naja, kurz vor Vollmond mit einem Werwolf ist das auch nicht so einfach –Augen rollt-

Mary:  
-seufzt- Ja, was wohl auch der Grund war, dass ihr euren Urlaub frühzeitig beendet habt... oder?

Severus:  
-nickt- Ja, so war es... na ja, eigentlich haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit für uns gebraucht, bevor wir wieder Arbeiten gehen mussten... –Arme verschränkt- und das konnte man in diesem Haus ja wohl nur sehr schlecht!

Mary:

-lacht- Ja stimmt... nun ja, nächste Woche werden wohl alle vorbei kommen und... dann werde ich das letzte Kapitel schreiben. Ich weiß einige werden sich sicher ärgern, aber he soll man nicht aufhören, wenn's am schönsten ist... –lächelt-

Severus:  
-etwas traurig guckt- Ja, sieht wohl so aus...

Mary:

-seufzt wieder- Irgendwie werde ich das jetzt schon vermissen... aber andererseits ist es auch so, denn ich schaffe es zeitlich kaum noch Chaps zu schreiben... –grummelt- da ich so viel arbeiten muss...

Aber trotzdem, viel Spaß beim Lesen und genießt es einfach noch mal... –lächelt-

**Kapitel 26**

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung im Ferienhaus mehr als nur im Keller. Bis auf Harry und Draco die sich wieder wunderbar verstanden. Remus hingegen war sehr gereizt, was nicht nur daran lag dass bald Vollmond war, sondern eher an den Fragen die Lucius ihm bezüglich seines Liebeslebens mit Severus stellte.

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sich die beiden Slytherins, in Person von Severus und Lucius, auf die Terrasse. Der Blonde betrachtete seinen Arm, der immer noch sehr geschwollen war und irgendwie kam ihm das mehr als merkwürdig vor, dass sich um die verbrühte Stelle herum ein merkwürdig, rot gepunkteter Rand, bildete.

„Sag mal Severus, ist das normal bei Muggelsalben?"Fragte der Slytherin und blickte seinen Freund an. Dieser sah sich nun ebenfalls die merkwürdigen Pickelchen an und dann schüttelte der den Kopf. „Ich weiß zwar nicht viel über Muggelsachen, aber so etwas ist sicher nicht normal."„Vor allem juckt das und brennt"jammerte der andere wieder.

Sirius kam raus und blickte den Blonden an. „Was ist denn?"Fragte er mit leicht besorgtem Blick und Lucius streckte ihm natürlich, nach Mitleid strebend, den Arm entgegen. „Das sieht aber nicht gut aus."Gab der Gryffindor seine Meinung kund und strich sich mit den Fingern übers Kinn.

„Das weiß ich und es fühlt sich auch nicht so besonders gut an!"Gab Lucius etwas genervt zurück. „Vielleicht solltest du zu dieser Ärztin gehen."Schlug Sirius vorsichtig vor, doch er kannte die Antwort bereits. „Diese Räumlichkeiten betrete ich nie wieder!"Sagte der Slytherin entsetzt, bei der Vorstellung was letztes Mal passiert war.

„Na ja, vielleicht geht es ja auch von selbst weg."Versuchte Sirius es, denn irgendwie hatte er keine Lust sich jetzt mit dem Blonden zu streiten, obwohl er der Meinung war, dass ein Arztbesuch in diesem Fall nötig wäre.

„Verdammt das juckt... ich muss jetzt mal schauen, was für eine Salbe das war..."Lucius stand auf und ging in die Küche. „Oh oh... ich möchte jetzt nicht in Remus Haut stecken."Seufzte Sirius und ließ sich neben Snape auf der Bank nieder. Severus sagte nichts, sondern seufzte nur.

Lucius ging zielstrebig zu dem Kasten in der Küche und öffnete ihn. Er griff nach der Tube, die dort lag und die er als jene identifizierte die Remus verwendet hatte. Er betrachtete sie genauer. Laut Angaben, war sie genau richtig angewendet worden und auch für Verbrennungen gedacht, warum also so etwas?

Er wollte gerade seufzend aufgeben, als er an der Walz am unteren Ende der Tube ein Datum las. „01.04.1995?!"er blickte etwas verwirrt zu Boden. Sein Gehirn arbeitete blitzschnell, vielleicht besagte eben genanntes Datum, dass man diese Salbe nach dieser Zeit nicht mehr verwenden sollte. Und jetzt hatten sie bereits 2004, das war vermutlich gar nicht gut... dieser verdammte Werwolf!

Lucius drückte wütend die Tube zusammen, dann stürmte er aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer. „LUPIN!?"Rief er laut und Sirius schreckte schon zusammen. Severus sah auch nicht gerade glücklich aus. Beide standen auf und gingen ins Wohnzimmer zu dem wütenden Lucius.

„Was ist denn?"Fragte Remus verdutzt, sich gerade die Haare abtrocknend. „Bist du dir eigentlich klar darüber, dass diese Salbe eigentlich nicht mehr verwendet werden darf?"Fragte Lucius und hielt sie in ca. 1 cm Abstand vor Remus Augen. „Ähm... also woher denn?"Fragte der Werwolf, der es ja nur gut gemeint hatte und zog seinen Kopf etwas zurück.

„Daher!" Antwortete Lucius barsch und deutete auf das Datum „Und jetzt sieh dir mal meinen Arm an!"Dann streckte er ihn aus und Remus blickte auf eben jenes schwere Schicksal, welches Severus und Sirius bereits begutachten durften. „Du solltest zum Arzt gehen."Sagte Remus ruhig und Sirius schaffte es gerade noch den Blonden zurück zu halten, der auf den Werwolf losgehen wollte.

Womit allerdings niemand gerechnet hatte, war Remus Gefühlsausbruch. Sirius konnte sich noch allzu gut an seine Schulzeit erinnern, Remus erlag öfter diesen Stimmungsschwankungen so kurz vor Vollmond.

Die Augen des Werwolfes füllten sich mit Tränen und mit zitternder Stimme begann er ganz leise „Findet ihr das eigentlich witzig, immer auf mir herum zu hacken? Macht das Spaß? Habe ich vielleicht ‚Ich bin ein Idiot, mit mir kann man alles machen!' auf der Stirn stehen?"Seine Stimme wurde langsam etwas lauter. Sirius konnte die beiden Slytherins gerade noch zurückhalten, denn Remus jetzt zu unterbrechen würde nur noch mehr Schaden anrichten.

„Scheinbar bin ich hier der Trottel für alles. Remus hat die falschen Tabletten gekauft. Bei Remus kann man sich ausheulen, aber selbst hört man ihm nicht zu. Remus schleift mich auf langweile Veranstaltungen oder Remus schmiert mir die falsche Salbe auf den Arm."Dann funkelte er alle an, sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut und er war noch nicht fertig. „Ich habe mich wirklich eingesetzt und ich bin immer hilfsbereit, aber egal was ich tue, ich kann es keinem von euch Recht machen! Macht euren Scheiß doch alleine!"Er wollte gerade gehen, als er sich wieder umdrehte und zu Sirius blickte „Und noch was, du kannst hier bleiben! Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich begleitest."Danach stürmte er auf sein Zimmer.

„Was ist den in den gefahren?"Fragte Lucius ganz verdutzt und hatte sogar seinen juckenden Arm und die abgelaufene Salbe vergessen. „Das ist normal... er ist immer so gereizt vor Vollmond."Sagte Sirius und seufzte, er hatte ihn schon oft erlebt aber so ausgerastet war er noch nie. „Ob ich mal mit ihm reden soll?"Fragte Severus irritiert und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „Bring nichts, habe ich auch schon alles versucht."

Dann begaben sie sich in die Küche und Sirius begann mit dem Mittagessen. Er hatte Lucius dazu verdonnert ihm zu helfen, damit dieser endlich mal lernte richtig zu kochen. Zwar nörgelte der Slytherin ständig, doch Sirius ignorierte das einfach.

Severus war damit beschäftigt die Zeitung zu lesen und grübelte gerade über einem Rätsel. Sein einziges Problem war, dass er die meisten Fragen aus der Muggelwelt nicht beantworten konnte. Nach einer Weile verfluchte er die Zeitung und faltete diese zusammen.

„Nein! Um Merlinswillen, willst du alles verderben?"Fragte Sirius und konnte Lucius gerade davon abhalten, einen Esslöffel anstelle eines Teelöffels Salz in die Soße zu geben. „Was denn du hast doch gesagt, einen Löffel!"Protestierte Lucius. „Ich habe gesagt einen TEElöffel und nicht einen ESSlöffel!" Widersprach der Gryffindor. Lucius rieb sich seinen vermaledierten Arm und sagte dann „Na gut, dann machs halt allein."Nach diesen Worten setzte er sich zu Snape.

Harry und Draco hatten sich den ganzen Morgen noch nicht blicken lassen und man konnte nur erahnen war die beiden gerade taten.

„Ich werde mal bei Remus klopfen, vielleicht hat er sich beruhigt und möchte auch gern zu Mittagessen."Sagte Sirius als er den Topf auf den Tisch stellte und machte sich auf in den obersten Stock.

„Remus?" Fragte er, nachdem er geklopft hatte, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Dann öffnete er die Tür und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Das Zimmer war leer. Sirius trat ins Zimmer „Remus?"Fragte er wieder, doch eigentlich erschien die Aussicht zwecklos in einem leeren Zimmer eine Antwort von seinem Freund zu erhalten.

Er wollte gerade betrübt hinausgehen, als er eine kleine Notiz auf dem Schreibtisch sah. „Bin schon mal weg, werde ja hier sowie so nicht gebraucht."Sirius seufzte. Vermutlich war er schon zur heulenden Hütte appariert. Der Gryffindor drehte sich um und tappte wieder nach unten.

„Er ist ziemlich sauer."Sagte Sirius seufzend als er sich zu den anderen drei gesetzt hatte. „Was hat er denn gesagt?"Fragte Severus und blickte ihn etwas besorgt an. „Nichts, denn er war nicht mehr da."„Wie?"„Na, er ist wohl schon zur heulenden Hütte appariert."Sirius schaufelte sich ein wenig Reis auf den Teller und goss Soße darüber.

„Aber... dann ist er ganz alleine..."Severus machte sich nun doch ein wenig Sorgen. „Ich werde heute Abend auch gehen, dann red ich mit ihm." Sagte Sirius.

„Was ist denn hier für ne Todesstimmung?"Fragte Draco, als er gähnend die Treppe hinunter kam und sich in Boxershorts an den Tisch setzte.

„Du könntest wenigstens den Anstand besitzen und dich anziehen, wenn du dich schon an den gedeckten Tisch setzt."Sagte Sirius etwas streng, doch er konnte so etwas nicht leiden. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen."Gab Draco genervt zurück. „Sirius vielleicht nicht, aber ich und nun zieh dir was an!"Zischte sein Vater und Draco rollte die Augen. Dann stapfte er beleidigt nach oben.

Nach einer Weile kam er mit Harry wieder. „Wir gehen woanders essen... hier ist uns die Stimmung etwas zu... düster."Sagte er schnell, doch bevor er das Haus verlassen konnte sagte Sirius „Lasst uns mal ernsthaft über unsere Situation hier reden... findet ihr nicht, wir sollten den Urlaub abbrechen... jeder fährt nach Hause und erholt sich noch ein bisschen, bevor der ganze Stress nach den Ferien wieder anfängt?"

„Was? Aber gerade wo Draco und ich..."„Ihr könnt euch doch treffen oder Draco kommt für ne Woche zu uns oder so.. mir egal, aber langsam werde ich hier wahnsinnig... hier hält es doch kein normaler Mensch aus."

Alle blickten betreten zu Boden, alle bis auf Lucius. „Ich weiß nicht, also ehrlich gesagt würde ich noch gerne..."Naja, was? Er würde gerne noch Zeit mit Sirius verbringen, konnte das aber nicht aussprechen... jeden Falls nicht so offen vor den anderen.

„Luc, wir können uns doch sehen... ich meine wir sind doch Zauberer auch wenn wir hier nicht zaubern dürfen... wir könnten uns doch jeden Tag treffen."Sagte Sirius und Lucius nickte.

Severus seufzte und sagte dann „Vielleicht hast du Recht... ich brauche dringend noch ein paar Tage Ruhe bevor es los geht... aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Remus."

Sirius nickte. „Ich werde gleich nach ihm sehen, am besten wir packen nach dem Essen."

Severus war insgeheim froh, dass er bald wieder in seinem Keller stehen und einige Zaubertränke zubereiten könnte. Außerdem könnte Remus doch nach Vollmond zu ihm kommen und sie könnten noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Harry und Draco gefiel die Vorstellung jetzt wieder nach Hause zu müssen eher weniger. Andererseits... Draco dachte schon daran wie viel Zeit sie gemeinsam auf Malfoy-Manor verbringen konnten und mit Hauselfen, wäre das sicher angenehmer.

Also machten sich alle nach dem Essen murrend auf um ihre Sachen zu packen. Sirius kümmerte sich auch um Remus Tasche und packte alles hinein. Dann trafen sie sich alle im Wohnzimmer.

„Etwas Gutes hat es doch... wir verstehen uns alle viel besser als vorher." Sagte Sirius lächelnd und Severus gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. „Naja, die meisten jeden Falls."Konterte Black das Schnauben von Snape.

Danach rief Harry den Vermieter an.

Mary:  
-zu Sev guckt- Sei doch mal ehrlich... dir hats doch gefallen oder?

Severus:  
Hm... also du meinst ein Urlaub der an Peinlichkeiten kaum zu überbieten war, soll mir gefallen haben –ungläubig guckt-

Mary:  
Und was ist mit Remus und dir? Ich meine... ihr beiden seit zusammen... und das nur durch diesen Urlaub... als ob ihr euch das sonst getraut hättet... –Augen rollt-

Severus:  
-das Augenrollen ignoriert- Vielleicht hast du Recht –kleinlaut zu gibt-

Mary:  
Pack den Rotstift und Kalender aus... das muss ich ankreuzen! Du gibt's mir mal Recht!!! –lacht-

Severus:  
-grummelt- Sehr witzig! Ich mach mich jetzt mal auf den Weg, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche... –seufzt-

Mary:

-nickt- Ja bis dann.

Also Leute, es mag sein, dass ich einige damit enttäusche, dass ich jetzt aufhöre... aber es geht nicht mehr... ich komme kaum noch mit dem Schreiben nach. Ich hoffe ihr habt etwas Verständnis. Ich habe ja vorher schon mal gezweifelt... ob ich aufhören soll und ihr wart soooo lieb zu mir und habt gesagt wie gut euch alles gefällt und das ich weiter machen soll, dafür bin ich euch sehr dankbar! Ich habe es versucht, wirklich... aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht und euch immer ewig lange warten zu lassen... das möchte ich nicht. Darum beende ich mit dem nächsten Chap diese Fanfic. Ich denke es hat euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir!

Bye bye

Mary


	27. Der Abschied

Mary:  
-Kaffee schlürft- -sich umdreht- Könnt ihr vielleicht jetzt mal leise sein... ich muss mich konzentrieren! –alle böse anguckt-

Sirius:  
Hättest uns ja nicht einladen müssen! –beleidigt guckt-

Lucius:  
Genau! –nickt-

Mary:  
Ja, aber es ist das letzte Kapitel und ich wollte euch noch einmal alle zusammen haben, damit ihr euch alle von den Lesern verabschieden könnt, denn die haben euch alle sehr gerne –lächelt-

Severus:  
-grummelt-

Mary:  
Sev, bitte... stell dich nicht so an... ab heute hast du es ja gepackt –grinst-

-sich den Lesern zuwendet- Es hat ein wenig gedauert... das liegt daran, dass ich zur Zeit ziemlich im Stress bin, wegen meiner Arbeit und so... –Kopf schüttelt- Aber hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel... oder mehr oder weniger ein kleiner Epilog...

Remus:  
-etwas traurig blickt- Schade das es schon vorbei ist...

Mary:  
Stimmt, aber es geht leider nicht anders! Ich möchte mich jetzt noch einmal bei allen Lesern bedanken, die meine Fic gelesen haben! Auch bei denen, die kein Kommie geschrieben haben –alle knuddelt- Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht diese Geschichte zu schreiben! Es wird auch nicht meine Letzte sein... aber im Moment komm ich leider nicht so sehr zum Schreiben.

Severus:  
-etwas bedrückt guckt aber nichts sagt-

Sirius:  
Was ist denn mit dir los? –in Sevs Richtung guckt-

Severus:  
Nichts! Was soll schon los sein? –fragend blickt-

Lucius:  
Kann es sein, dass du das alles hier vermissen wirst? –grinst-

Severus:  
Ach was... ich bin froh wenn es vorbei ist... –mit den Augen rollt und Arme verschränkt-

Mary:  
-das irgendwie nicht glaubt- -lacht- Natürlich Sev, das glaubt dir auch jeder hier...

Alle außer Sev:  
-kichern-

Severus:  
Ja klar, immer auf den Zaubertränkelehrer... der hält das schon aus oder wie? –beleidigt ist-

Mary:

-seufzt- Ach komm schon... wir wollten doch noch einmal fröhlich sein... jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an –Sev knufft-

Remus:  
-eifersüchtig guckt- -sich räuspert-

Mary:  
Keine Angst, ich schnapp ihn dir nicht weg... –in Remus Richtung grinst-

Remus:  
-leicht rot wird- Das hab ich auch nicht gedacht! –schlecht lügt-

Mary:  
So... mit wem fang ich jetzt an... wie wäre es mit... Lucius... –Luc angrinst- erzähl doch mal, was du so kurz nach dem Urlaub gemacht hast und vor allem wie er dir gefallen hat.

Lucius:  
-etwas skeptisch guckt- -dann anfängt-

Nun, wir haben ja dann beschlossen den Urlaub abzubrechen. Im Nachhinein wars wahrscheinlich auch das beste.

Allerdings bin ich immer noch davon überzeugt, dass wir Slytherins hätten bleiben sollen... aber na ja, es wollte ja sonst keiner außer mir. -Severus und Draco anfunkelt-

Also, bin ich natürlich auch mit nach Hause.

Mary:  
Und was hast du da gemacht? –fragend blickt-

Lucius:  
Na auf Sirius gewartet... der musste ja zu Lupin... –Lupin anfunkelt-

Mary:  
-Augenbraue hochzieht- Stell dich nicht so an! Seit ihr noch zusammen?

Lucius:  
Ja, wir halten es immer noch miteinander aus.

Sirius:  
Na danke, das hört sich nicht gerade sehr überzeugt an. –schmollt-

Mary:  
Sagt mal, ihr verhaltet euch ja immer noch so... –Augenbraue hochzieht- Dann erzähl doch einfach was du davon gehalten hast, Sirius.

Sirius:  
-Lucius anfunkelt-

Nun ja, ich war anfangs ja gar nicht begeistert mit denen –zeigt zu den Slytherins- ein Haus zu teilen. Ehrlich gesagt, war es am Anfang kaum zum Aushalten... und wir haben beschlossen so etwas nie wieder zu tun.

Allerdings sah ich auch nicht ein, dass wir –zeigt jetzt zu den Gryffindors- ausziehen sollten wegen denen.

So im Nachhinein, war es eigentlich ganz gut... denke ich... –Lucius wieder böse ansieht-

Ich war, nachdem wir das Ferienhaus verlassen hatten, bei Remus, bis zum Ende des Vollmonds, so wie frührer. Dann bin ich zu Lucius, auch wenn wir zusammen sind, wohnen wir noch in unseren eigenen Häusern... was auch besser ist.

Lucius:  
Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dieses alte Ding nicht aufgibst und zu mir ziehst.

Harry und Draco:  
-verhalten sich ruhig-

Mary:  
Hm... vielleicht weil er dann immer wieder mal Ruhe vor dir hat? –In Lucius Richtung mutmaßt-

Sirius:  
Richtig... genau aus dem Grund... –Arme verschränkt-

Remus:  
-Kopf schüttelt-

Ihr werdet es nie lernen... jetzt waren knapp eine Woche zusammen in diesem Haus und ihr stellt euch noch dran wie kleine Kinder!

Lucius:  
Das musst du gerade sagen, du bist ja sogar eifersüchtig auf Mary!

Remus:  
-wieder rot wird-

Das stimmt doch nicht! Ich denke ich werde jetzt mal erzählen, wie es für mich war.

Ich war anfangs ebenfalls nicht begeistert, doch nach dem ersten Tag... als wir Lucius diesen Streich gespielt hatten... fand ich's immer besser... na ja, bis zum Schluss halt. –etwas betrübt guckt-

Ich komme mir immer noch vor, als ob ich daran Schuld wäre, dass wir den Urlaub abgebrochen haben.

Sirius:  
Ach was... es ging einfach nicht mehr... –das ernst meint-

Remus:  
-leicht lächelt-

Nun, ich war ja schon früher weg... in der heulenden Hütte. Ich war froh, dass Sirius kam und mir beigestanden hat. Er hatte mir auch erzählt, dass sie gepackt hätten und abgereist wären. Außerdem berichtete er mir, dass Sev meine Sachen mitgenommen hätte und ich nach Vollmond zu ihm nach Hogwarts kommen sollte.

Das habe ich natürlich getan... wir sind auch immer noch zusammen... nur musste ich wieder in mein Haus ziehen, als die Ferien zu Ende waren.

Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre nicht schlecht bei Sirius zu wohnen... doch mittlerweile –zu Lucius blickt- bin ich froh, dass ich in meinem Haus wohne... –erleichert ist-

Mary:  
Hm... hört sich ja nicht so schlimm an wie bei Sirius und Luc... -zu Sev blickt- und wie war es für dich?

Severus:  
Das weißt du doch...

Mary:  
Jetzt stell dich nicht so an... –bittend blickt-

Severus:  
-Augenbraue hochzieht-

Na schön... ich war eigentlich froh, dass der Urlaub zu Ende war... ich glaube die peinlichsten Sachen sind doch immer wieder mir passiert...

Ich habe den Urlaub ja doch nur mitgemacht, weil Lucius mich dazu überredet hätte. Ich hatte noch nie Urlaub vorher gemacht... na ja, im Nachhinein... hatte es wenigstens etwas gutes... –zu Remus blickt- Das ist aber auch das Einzige.

Ich hätte so viele Zaubertränke brauen können... aber stattdessen saß ich dort fest –grummelt-

Mary:  
-ihn etwas enttäuscht anblickt-

Das einzig gute war das du Remus kennen gelernt hast? Ich finde das ja auch schön, aber war es nicht auch toll, dass wir diese Fanfic zusammen erarbeitet haben?

Severus:  
-seufzt-

Abgesehen davon, dass ich von dir geschlagen wurde, du meine Zauberstab versteckt hattest, mir meine Knochen von dieser blöden Couch weh taten, ich die ganzen Peinlichkeiten von mir wieder erleben musste... stimmt war es toll.

-ironisch anblickt-

Mary:  
-das jetzt nicht witzig findet-

Na warte... das zahl ich dir heim... –grummelt-

Aber jetzt zu euch beiden, ich denke ihr hattet doch Spaß oder?

Draco:  
-nickt-

Ja eigentlich schon, bis auf die paar Peinlichkeiten... na ja, ansonsten wars ein schöner Urlaub und... ich bin mit Harry zusammen gekommen.

Harry:  
Stimmt... gut wir hatten ein paar Auseinandersetzungen, aber ansonsten... wars wirklich schön.

Wir sind danach auch zusammen gezogen. –stolz erzählt-

Mary:  
Echt? Das find ich ja klasse... dann seit ihr schon weiter als die vier da... –auf die 4 ältesten deutet-

Draco:  
Das ist ja wohl keine Kunst... –mit den Augen rollt-

Die streiten sich ja immer noch ständig... na ja, auf jeden Fall müssen wir das nicht mehr ertragen... weil wir ja jetzt studieren und weiter weg wohnen... –grinst-

Lucius:  
He, nur langsam... vergiss nicht wer die Miete von eurer Wohnung zahlt! –ermahnend sagt-

Harry:  
Schon gut... reg dich ab Schwiegerpapi... –süffisant sagt-

Lucius:  
-vor Wut rot wird-

DU...!!! –von Sirius zurück gehalten wird-

Sirius:  
Komm schon... so schlimm war es doch nicht...

Lucius:  
Ja, dass sollte mein Sohn mal zu dir sagen... aber Potter darf mal wieder alles!

Remus:  
Jetzt geht das wieder los... das ist schon seit einiger Zeit so... –auf die beiden deutet-

Sirius:  
-nicht gehört hat was Remus gesagt hat-

Du bist einfach unmöglich, weißt du das?! –barsch zu Lucius sagt-

Remus:  
-versucht die beiden zu trennen-

Hört doch mal auf... die beiden Jungs haben Recht, ihr benehmt euch schlimmer als pubertierende Teenager!

Sirius:  
-sich zusammen reißt-

Schon gut...

Mary:  
Ja ich find auch... ihr solltet euch mal zusammen reißen, denn immerhin ist das hier das letzte Kapitel... –seufzt- das möchte ich gerne noch zu Ende bringen und... dann könnt ihr eurer Wege gehen...

-das eigentlich sehr schade findet-

Harry:  
He, das heißt doch nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr treffen können –zu Mary sagt-

Mary:  
Hm... stimmt... aber schade ist es schon... na ja... wollt ihr euch noch einmal verabschieden? –alle anblickt-

Draco und Harry:

-winken den Lesern zu-

Harry:  
Übrigens, werde ich bald Auror sein... und Draco studiert Zaubertränke...

Draco:  
Ja, sehr zur Freude von Sev... –grinst-

Severus:  
Ist ja auch ein gutes Gebiet! –nickt-

Remus:  
Ja ich möchte ich mich auch kurz verabschieden... ich hoffe, ihr habt kein zu schlechtes Bild von uns... wir sind auch nur Menschen! –lächlet-

Sirius:  
Genau... –ebenfalls kurz die Hand hebt-

Lucius:  
-grummelt- Lebt wohl.

Alle:  
-Lucius anblicken und dann den Kopf schütteln-

Mary:  
Ja, so geht sie nun langsam zu Ende... ähm... darf ich euch um was bitten? –alle anblickt- Würdet ihr Sev und mich kurz alleine lassen? Wir kommen gleich nach.

Remus:  
-skeptisch guckt, doch dann den Raum verlässt-

Die anderen:  
-ebenfalls nickend den Raum verlassen-

Mary:  
So... ich wollte, das wir beide... denn immerhin haben wir ja die ganze Zeit zusammen gearbeitet... das wir uns noch einmal richtig verabschieden können.

Severus:  
-stumm nickt-

Mary:  
Na dann fang doch an... –lächelt-

Severus:  
Schön... ich habe mir die ganze Zeit überlegt... was ich sagen könnte... doch so wirklich will mir nichts einfallen. Vor allem, da ich nicht der Typ für so was bin.

Es gibt nur etwas... auch wenn ich das eben anders gesagt habe... ich werde es schon vermissen und ich finde es war auch eine gute Seite dieses Urlaubes, dass ich mit Mary diese Story erarbeitet habe.

Mary:  
-jetzt doch rot wird-

Severus:  
So, das war alles... –winkt und verlässt den Raum-

Mary:  
-etwas sprach los ist-

Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet... nun ja, gut... –lächelt-

Ich wollte mich auch noch verabschieden... es hat mir Spaß gemacht, diese Fanfic für euch zu schreiben! Ich hoffe ihr habt es genossen und ich habe euch einige schöne Stunden beschert –lächelt-

So... nun verabschiede ich mich auch mal –winkt allen zu-

Ihr wart wirklich super nette Leser!!!!

-dann noch einmal winkt- -aufsteht- -zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer geht-


End file.
